


Rivelazioni

by Neve83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Thor cadde, tutto tremò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398023) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

Quando Thor cadde, tutto tremò. L’onda d’urto si propagò nell’aria e disturbò il volo di Tony: fu per quel motivo che guardò in basso. “Thor è a terra,” la voce di Steve gli arrivò dall’auricolare, calma. Tony riusciva a vedere Natasha correre verso il cratere formatosi per l’impatto, e Steve era in posizione di difesa sul bordo, scudo pronto. Sarebbe dovuto tornare a combattere immediatamente: la seconda ondata dei super soldati magici di Doom stava ancora attaccando, ed anche se Thor aveva preso in pieno una Stella della Morte miniaturizzata (come le aveva soprannominate Tony), c’erano tantissimi proiettili volanti nell’aria.

Tony non capì subito cosa lo avesse fatto fermare. Thor era stato atterrato, ecco tutto. Niente che non potesse succedere una volta ogni tanto, persino al tuo amichevole vicino semidio. Giaceva piuttosto immobile, ma va bene, aveva preso una bella botta – sarebbe stato bene -

Poi realizzò che aveva visto, con la coda nell’occhio, che anche Loki aveva smesso di combattere. Si stava azzuffando con alcuni carri armati, un gruppo capeggiato da Clint; d’improvviso non si era più mosso, e fissava il punto in cui Thor era caduto. Una granata gli esplose davanti: la deflagrazione sembrò semplicemente oltrepassare il suo corpo, come se si fosse smaterializzato per un momento e, quando passò, lui era ancora lì immobile.

“Ragazzi,” disse Tony all’auricolare, “Thor è a terra.”

“Già, l’ho detto - ” rispose Steve.

“No,” riprese Tony, “Intendo che Thor è a _terra_.” E si voltò per atterrare nel cratere.

Natasha era piegata sul corpo di Thor e lo scuoteva, “Thor – andiamo, Thor, Midgard chiama Thor,”. A Tony non piacque. Lei lo guardò una volta atterrato e scosse la testa brevemente; aveva un’espressione corrucciata ed ansiosa. E quello non era mai un buon segno. “Non respira,” gli disse.

“Ok, back up,” disse Tony. “Jarvis, ho bisogno di un po’ di energia verso i guanti, ora facciamo una bella rianimazione d’urto e - ”

Un verso di Natasha lo mise in allarme; saltò indietro per mettere tra loro un po’ di distanza e mise mano alle armi, Tony si girò ed alzò i palmi in posa difensiva. Loki era fermo sul limitare del cratere, fissava Thor. Tony si preparò all’impatto, all’attacco; Loki non lo degnò di uno sguardo. Rimase sul bordo ancora un momento, poi prese a scendere, lentamente, un passo dietro l’altro come se si stesse dirigendo in un posto in cui non voleva andare. Tony si allontanò da lui con cautela, cercando di decidere se aprire il fuoco o meno – cominciare uno scontro proprio sul corpo privo di sensi di Thor non sembrava una buona idea.

Loki si inginocchiò di fianco a Thor continuando a fissarlo. “Thor,” lo chiamò, dopo un po’. Tony lanciò un’occhiata a Natasha, che aveva entrambe le pistole puntate alla testa di Loki. Lei ricambiò lo sguardo e scosse leggermente la testa: sconcerto, incertezza.

“Thor,” ripetè a voce più alta e, veloci come serpenti all’attacco, le sue mani si mossero verso il petto di Thor liberando un’improvvisa pulsazione luminosa: la terra rimbombò. Tony incespicò all’indietro e, non appena ebbe riacquistato l’equilibrio, si preparò all’attacco: dannazione, che diavolo gli era passato per la testa, far avvicinare Loki a -

Si fermò. Loki teneva le mani ancorate al petto di Thor. “Thor!” ringhiò; l’energia pulsante colpì di nuovo e il corpo di Thor si scosse, poi rimase fermo, e Loki si allontanò di scatto da lui rimettendosi in piedi, malfermo. I suoi occhi non avevano mai lasciato il viso di Thor. Gli occhi di Thor erano chiusi, c’era un sottile rivoletto di sangue che fuoriusciva dalle labbra.

Ci fu un movimento sopra di loro. Tony guardò in alto: Doom in persona era fermo sul bordo del cratere. “E’ morto?” la sua voce cupa risuonò dalla maschera. “Eccellente. Abbiamo un vantaggio, allora.” Si girò e parlò a qualcuno dietro di lui, “Manda la terza ondata.”

Merda. Terza ondata? “Cap,” disse Tony.

“Ho sentito,” rispose Steve dall’interfono. Sembrava stupito. “Thor è davvero-”

“Non ha una bella cera,” disse Tony. “E non ce l’avrà migliore se lasceremo che ci sovrastino.”

“Loki,” riprese Doom voltandosi. “Avremmo bisogno di te sul fianco sinistro – l’Hulk rappresenta ancora una minaccia.”

Loki inizialmente non si mosse. Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Doom, sbattendo le ciglia come se si fosse appena risvegliato. “Loki,” lo incalzò Doom.

Loki sbatté di nuovo le ciglia. “Che tutte le mie azioni su questo campo possano essere maledette e disfatte.” Tony dovette pensarci un attimo prima di riuscire ad analizzare quel che aveva detto: il suo tono era quello di un _hey, che fanno gli Yankees_. Poi all’improvviso ci furono grida ed esplosioni e tuoni provenire da qualche parte alle spalle di Doom, e quando Tony scattò in alto di qualche metro per guardare oltre il cratere, vide l’intera ondata di super soldati collassare nelle loro armature che si stavano accartocciando intono ai loro corpi, i proiettili volanti cadevano uno ad uno.

“Che cosa hai fatto!” ululò Doom tornando a guardare Loki inorridito. Almeno, Tony scommise sul fatto lo fosse: la faccia di Doom non era qualcosa che diresti facile da interpretare. “Io ti-”

“Scappa,” disse Loki, sempre nello stesso tono. Doom tacque. “Hai ucciso mio fratello,” spiegò Loki, come se rendesse tutto più ovvio. “Scappare sarebbe davvero una buona idea.” Fece una pausa. “Ma anche futile,” aggiunse. “Ma potresti prendere un po’ di vantaggio.”

Clint saltò su alcuni carri rovesciati ed arrivò sul bordo del cratere, puntando il suo arco contro Loki. Steve si unì a lui un minuto dopo. Hulk fu subito dietro di loro, aveva l’aria vagamente scontenta: stava trascinando con sè un mitragliere mezzo distrutto. “Hulk no spacca,” si lamentò. “Colpo caduto.” Lo lanciò noncurante di lato; esplose in una piccolo palla di fuoco. “Hulk spacca Doom?”

Doom li guardò tutti, fissò Loki ancora una volta, e fece due rapidi calcoli. Spinse un bottone sul suo guanto e svanì. Loki non si mosse subito. Poi si concentrò di nuovo sul corpo di Thor e si inginocchiò al suo fianco.

Tony atterrò di nuovo sul fondo del cratere. Steve scivolò oltre il bordo; Clint mantenne la posizione, si limitò a spostarsi per tenere meglio la freccia puntata sulla faccia di Loki. Tony sollevò la maschera e guardò Steve, che ricambiò lo sguardo e scosse leggermente le spalle. Loki rimase semplicemente inginocchiato per un po’, poi si allungò in avanti e prese il corpo di Thor tra le braccia, sistemandoselo in grembo. Il viso di Loki era ancora inespressivo; i suoi occhi non sembravano guardare nulla.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio a guardarli per un po’, poi, lentamente, Tony prese a realizzare che stava provando qualcosa. Stava cercando di impegnarsi si più a rimanere in contatto con i suoi sentimenti, in quel periodo – Pepper ci teneva parecchio che lo facesse, soprattutto tutta la manfrina sul riconoscere i propri sentimenti prima di agire di conseguenza – quindi dopo un po’ capì cosa fosse, e sì: era incazzato nero. E ora che l’aveva capito, poteva agire di conseguenza.

“Ti spiace sia morto, eh?” disse Tony accorciando le distanze. Loki alzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui. “Che peccato tu non l’abbia capito prima, forse avresti potuto prevenirlo, magari non aiutando Doom a lanciare il raggio mortale che l’ha ucciso.”

“Tony-” cominciò Steve in tono conciliante.

“No,” riprese Tony allontanandolo, “- no Cap, non ho finito. Mettilo giù,” disse a Loki. “Mettilo giù subito. Non hai alcun diritto di stare lì con lui. Ora ce ne occuperemo noi. Noi siamo suoi amici. Noi siamo quelli che hanno combattuto al suo fianco. Cosa credi, che cambi le cose il fatto che tu abbia mandato all’aria la guerra di Doom perchè ora ti dispiace? Non cambia proprio un bel niente.”

"Tony!" lo riprese Steve.

“Chiudi il becco!” urlò rivolgendosi a Steve. “Quel bastardo ha fatto tutto quel che poteva per premere il grilletto contro il suo stesso fratello, e noi dovremmo anche rispettare il suo lutto? Si fotta.” Ritornò verso Loki. “Togligli le mani di dosso, o giuro su Dio che comincerò a colpirti con qualunque cosa mi capiti sotto mano, incluso Hulk.”

Loki si limitava a fissarlo come se non avesse sentito una parola di quel che aveva detto, cosa che lo fece arrabbiare anche di più. “Bene,” disse Tony, e sollevò una mano.

“Ti sorprende che mi dispiaccia?” chiese Loki con curiosità. Piegò la testa come un uccellino.

“Già,” rispose Tony. “E non lo dico a sprezzo delle mie aspettative dato che, da che vi conosco, hai provato ad ucciderlo almeno una ventina di volte.”

“Sì,” rispose Loki annuendo piano. “Sorprende anche me.” Guardò il corpo di Thor. Poi lo mise giù con delicatezza e si rialzò. “Lo terrete al sicuro?”

Tony stava per dirgli dove poteva ficcarsi il resto delle sue inutile preoccupazioni, ma Steve lo strascinò indietro, interrompendolo, e chiese, “Al sicuro per cosa?”

Loki lo guardò. “Asgard manderà dei guerrieri per riprenderlo,” rispose. “Non lasciate che lo prendano.” Si limitarono a fissarlo e Loki aggiunse con pazienza, “Lo metterebbero su una nave per cremarlo.”

“Sembra un’idea buona come un’altra, per un funerale.” Scoccò Tony.

“Se il suo corpo fosse distrutto quando porterò indietro la sua anima, non avrei nessun posto in cui rimetterla,” riprese Loki. “Il corpo di un mortale non sarebbe in grado di contenerla.”

Tony aveva aperto la bocca per esprimere il suo caustico parere il prima possibili, il che supponeva sarebbe avvento non appena Loki avrebbe smesso di parlare, ma tutto il processo andò in corto circuito da alcune parole chiave contenute nella spiegazione, quindi fu Natasha a rispondere con cautela, “- tu vuoi riportare indietro la sua anima?”

“Bè,” rispose Loki, e la sua bocca si increspò in quel sorriso senza allegria che gli piaceva tanto regalare prima di rigirare il coltello dopo l’affondo, il che non rese Tony esattamente fiducioso, “Intendo provarci.”

Uh. Giusto. “E suppongo non ti sprecherai a spiegare come.” Disse Tony.

“Andrò negli Inferi a riprenderla,” spiegò Loki.

“Thor non è all’inferno!” disse Steve.

“Non intendo la vostra puerile nozione di tormento eterno per quelli che non credono al vostro dio,” rispose sarcastico Loki. “E’ semplicemente il regno dei morti.” Guardò di nuovo Thor. “Se non torno entro un mese, allora non tornerò più,” aggiunse dando loro le spalle.

Tony aprì di nuovo la bocca, ma le parole non sembravano voler uscire. Guardò Steve: dovevano crederci? Ma anche, stavano seriamente lasciando andare Loki? E ancora, Loki aveva appena detto che c’era un aldilà e che lui ci stava andando? Perché insomma, quella era una notiziola. Steve stava boccheggiando guardando Loki e non sembrava in procinto di fermarlo.

“Anche Hulk và!” s’intromise Hulk. Loki si fermò e lo guardò. “A Hulk piace Thor.”

 “A tutti piace Thor,” aggiunse Tony impaziente, poi si fermò. Oh, vero, giusto. “Andiamoci tutti,” aggiunse.


	2. Natasha

Natasha sospettava che l’universo detestasse l’eccesso di competenza. Era stata il top nel suo campo, una dei migliori agenti viventi, e per un po’ era sembrato non potesse commettere errori. I suoi contrattempi non inficiavano mai il risultato, scopriva ogni segreto inseguisse, se era costretta a combattere vinceva. Quindi era stato ovvio le avessero chiesto di far parte di una squadra di supereroi che finivano invariabilmente per essere coinvolti in scontri a fuoco, e dove il _meno_ violento del gruppo era qualcuno che, occasionalmente, si trasformava in un mostro verde capace di fare letteralmente a pezzi il prossimo.

E che, spesso e volentieri, operava ad un livello completamente diverso rispetto alla realtà.

“Andare nell’ _aldilà_ ,” ripetè in tono piatto. “Sono l’unica a pensare che potrebbe non essere la migliore delle idee?” Quello che voleva sapere in realtà era perché quel concetto fosse persino preso razionalmente in considerazione, ma la considerò una causa persa.

“Non lo sei,” disse Clint. “E io non ci vado.”

“Senti, Barton-” cominciò Tony, perchè ovviamente lui voleva andarci: mostra a Tony una roccia e digli che non può guardarci sotto e lui immediatamente comincerà a fare progetti per poter sollevare la pietra e contare i vermi e gli insetti.

“Scordatelo,” riprese Clint. “Non per Thor, e sicuro come l’inferno non per te.” Puntò Loki con la sua freccia; non aveva messo via l’arco. “Non seguirei quel bastardo nemmeno fino al negozio all’angolo per prendere il latte, figuriamoci attraverso i cancelli dell’inferno, e se voi siete così pazzi da volerlo fare, bè è stato un piacere conoscervi.”

“Te lo concedo, se fosse venuto da noi con un piano, mi sarei preoccupato,” disse Tony. “Ma non è stata sua l’idea ci unissimo alla festa.”

Se avesse potuto, Natasha avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo. Come se Loki non fosse più che capace di trovare un modo per rigirare le cose in modo che loro si offrissero volontari.

Era abbastanza sicura Loki avesse pianificato _qualcosa_ per far tornare Thor. Aveva guardato da vicino la sua espressione, e forse era un dio o un alieno, ma quella era un’espressione che lei conosceva. L’aveva vista nello specchio una o due volte. Quell’espressione diceva che avrebbe smosso mari e monti pur di riprendersi Thor, e lei poteva persino credere, a livello ipotetico, che Loki potesse fare in modo di riuscirci.

Fidarsi che stesse dicendo la verità sul come, che li avrebbe portati laggiù, che avrebbe persino provato a riportarli indietro – no. Nemmeno per idea.

“Sul serio,” stava dicendo Tony a Clint, “vuoi davvero che lui vada da solo a riprendere Thor? E se magari non ci riuscisse e noi avremmo potuto invece aiutarlo?

Il vero problema, per quel che riguardava Natasha, era se lui riuscisse a farcela. Loki voleva Thor di nuovo vivo; quello non significava non volesse anche altre cose. Non aveva idea se Loki potesse fare qualcosa all’anima di Thor sulla via del ritorno, ma quella non sembrava una possibilità più assurda di quella che già stavano prendendo in esame. Un Thor vivo ma con il lavaggio del cervello avrebbe fatto al caso di Loki. O magari proprio un Thor malvagio.

“Risparmia il fiato,” rispose Clint. “La risposta è no e tale rimane.”

“Andiamo Barton, siamo una squadra,” riprese Tony.

“Smettila di discutere,” s’intromise Natasha. “Qualcuno deve comunque rimanere qui.” La guardarono entrambi, ma Natasha tenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di Clint mentre aggiungeva, “Per assicurarsi che nulla accada al corpo di Thor finchè non torniamo tutti sani e salvi.”

E per assicurasi che se non fossero tornati, o l’anima di Thor non fosse in _buone_ condizioni, che Loki non riuscisse a mettere le mani sul corpo di Thor. Clint serrò la mascella ma annuì: messaggio ricevuto.

Tony mise il muso, odiava quando qualcuno proponeva un piano migliore del suo. “Bene, giusto, sì,” disse a denti stretti. “Bene. Portalo alla Stark Tower e manda all’aria i piani per il funerale. Ti manderemo una cartolina, magari.”

“Sì, controller la casella e-mail,” rispose Clint e attese fino a che Tony non andò via per andare a parlare con Steve. “Romanov, vuoi seriamente seguirli?” le chiese piano Clint. “Potremmo parlare con Rogers – lui non è matto, magari mette Stark al guinzaglio.”

“Qualcuno deve tenere d’occhio Loki,” gli rispose, sempre sottovoce. “E non prendiamoci in giro. Rogers ci andrebbe anche se il resto di noi rimanesse qui.” Clint guardò Steve, che stava ancora fissando Loki, la bocca assottigliata in un’espressione risoluta mentre Tony gli parlava in un orecchio. “Ovunque sia la linea di confine, è lì che ritroverà chiunque abbia mai amato,” aggiunse Natasha e, dopo un momento, Clint annuì.

“Guardati le spalle,” le disse, e le passò un piccolo quantitativo del suo esplosivo mentre le stringeva la mano. Questo era quello che lei apprezzava in un uomo: niente spreco di parole e assistenza pratica. Spezzò il pacchetto in due parti e li infilò negli stivali mentre fingeva di sistemarli.

Scivolò lungo il bordo del cratere e si diresse verso il corpo di Thor. Loki era in piedi accanto a lui e continuava a guardarlo in viso. Non la guardò quando gli si avvicinò, ma le disse, “Non mi sarei preso il disturbo di manipolarvi, sul serio. Dubito possiate essere di qualche utilità.”

“Allora perchè sei ancora qui?” gli chiese.

“Potrei sbagliarmi,” riprese Loki, “ma se non è così, posso sempre abbandonarvi.”

“E’ bello sapere che ci coprirai le spalle.” Rispose freddamente Natasha.

Lui la guardò con un accennò della sua vecchia scintilla. “Potresti credere a qualcosa di diverso?” rivolse lo sguardo a Clint con l’ombra di un sorriso. “Credi davvero che riuscirà a tenermi lontano dal corpo di Thor se dovessi tornare senza di voi?” 

“Hai una lunga tradizione di insuccessi perchè hai sottostimato noi noiosi piccoli umani,” rispose Natasha. “Vorresti scommettere sulla vita di Thor che non lo stai facendo di nuovo? Immagino sia almeno un incentivo sufficiente perché tu non provi a lasciarci lì tanto per divertirti.”

Non aspettò che Loki le rispondesse – voleva lasciare quel pensiero lì, un piccolo, molesto granello di sabbia tra gli ingranaggi della sua mente. “Come ci arriviamo, comunque?” chiese cambiando argomento.

“Troviamo un posto in cui il velo e sottile,” rispose Loki. “E una volta lì, lo scosterò un po’.”

Ci vollero nove ore sul jet private di Stark verso Napoli. Occuparono la prima ora cambiando ripetutamente posto in un silenzioso balletto di posizioni che permettessero loro di tenere costantemente d’occhio Loki che, dal canto suo, si era sistemato nel mezzo dell’aereo ed aveva preso a guardare fuori dall’oblò. Alla fine si sistemarono, Tony sul lato opposto si ingozzava di pretzel fingendo di non guardarlo con la coda nell’occhio, Steve era di fronte a lui e guardava Loki direttamente in faccia, Natasha si era sistemata vicino al piccolo bar con numerosi coltelli e cristalleria a portata di mano. Per approvazione generale, Bruce si era messo fuori gioco da solo in una delle camere da letto più lontane prendendo un paio di Xanas e un “Tony Stark Special”, qualunque cosa fosse, non appena aveva messo piede sull’aereo.

Circa cinque minuti dopo che tutti si erano sistemati, Loki si alzò. Andò dietro il bancone del bar. Studiò la fila di bottiglie, sollevò lo sguardo e disse allegramente, “Qualcuno vuole un cocktail?”

Tony rispose immediatamente, “Suppongo tu non sappia fare un Saucy Basil Mule, vero?” perché lui non poteva proprio non dire la sua.

“Non posso?” disse Loki punzecchiando la frutta sul bancone. “Ah, c’è lo zenzero.” Buttò una manciata di fragole in una tazza insieme a qualche foglia di basilico e prese il pezzo di zenzero. Natasha strinse le dita intorno al coltello che teneva assicurato alla schiena mentre Loki cominciava a pelare la radice con il coltello del bar. “Capitano Rogers?”

“Uh,” mormorò Steve ruotando la testa di scatto; stava chiede a Tony cosa fosse un _Saucy Basil Mule_. E Tony gli aveva solo scrollato le spalle in risposta.

“Fagli un Capitan America,” rispose Tony. Ricambiò l’occhiata ferma di Steve. “Cosa?”

“Non hai un amaretto decente,” disse Loki. Aveva passato la frutta in un mixer e la stava shakerando con vodka e schnapps. La versò in un bicchiere con del ghiaccio con una sola mano, mentre con l’altra miscelava del ginger ale. “Il DiSaranno è sopravvalutato, è troppo dolce per quel tipo di drink.”

“Io passo, grazie comunque,” rispose Steve, mentre Tony aveva l’aria vagamente indignata per le malignità dette al suo bar.

“Hm, ma dovrai prendere qualcosa, comunque,” riprese Loki. “Fammi pensare – un milkshake al cappuccino, due cucchiai di polvere di malto. Sbaglio?” Steve aprì la bocca e la richiuse subito, vagamente spaventato. Loki si era già messo al lavoro. “E per te, Agente Romanov-” e si allungò sul retro per prendere una bottiglia sottile di Stolichnaya elit per poi metterla sul bancone con un bicchierino. “- una bottiglia sigillata.”

Natasha lasciò la presa sul coltello e prese tutto. Era piuttosto sicura che avrebbe desiderato bere prima della fine di quel volo.

“Dove hai imparato a fare cocktail?” chiese Tony avvicinandosi cautamente al suo enorme drink colorato.

“Ho lavorato come barman a Las Vegas per qualche mese, uhm – due anni fa, credo,” rispose Loki. Una bugia? Natasha non ne aveva idea. Aprì la bottiglia di vodka e si verso un bicchierino. Loki ne mise un altro sul bancone. “Uno anche per me, se non ti dispiace.”

“Sei un tipo da vodka, eh?” disse Tony. “Pensavo voi Asgardiani preferiste l’idromele.”

Loki sorrise a labbra strette. “Io preferisco il mio alcol freddo.” Toccò il bicchierino con un dito, ghiacciando il vetro. Alzò il bicchiere alla loro salute e lo buttò giù di un fiato.

Tony guardò Natasha ammiccante. “No,” disse piatta. “Non gareggerò con un dio a chi beve di più.”

“Oh, andiamo,” riprese Loki. “Su, potreste anche fare a turno. Non vuoi unirti a noi, Capitano?” mise altri due bicchierini sul bancone accanto al suo ormai vuoto e li riempì tutti con un singolo gesto, senza versare una sola goccia sul banco. Prima che Steve potesse aprire bocca per rifiutare, Loki sollevò il bicchiere e disse, “A mio fratello!” e bevve in un sorso.

Steve richiuse la bocca e allungò il braccio per prendere il suo bicchiere.

Quando l’aereo atterrò erano tutti molto, molto ubriachi. Natasha non aveva mai visto Steve ubriaco prima. Dovettero trascinare Bruce fuori dal letto, era ancora tutto sorridente e fuori fase e felice senza motivo. Il letto era coperto di pezzetti di carta e una discarica di almeno una ventina di cioccolatini _d’erba_. L’autista della grossa limousine che li aspettava li guardò parecchio interdetto, e Natasha non riuscì a dargli torto. Passò la mezz’ora di viaggio fino al Lago D’Averno stesa sul pavimento dell’auto con un sacchetto di ghiaccio sulla fronte nel tentativo di farsi passare l’ubriacatura il più possibile.

Ma fu troppo breve. Tony le caracollò letteralmente addosso mentre intraprendevano la ripida discesa nelle rovine di un anfiteatro. C’erano lattine e bottiglie vuote ovunque, e un orrendo odore mefitico che proveniva dal lago. “Wow,” disse Tony. “Sono davvero ubriaco. Com’è che mi sono ubriacato così tanto?”

“Non dirlo a me,” rispose Natasha. Si stava concentrando sui suoi passi, si sforzava di non mettere il piede in fallo.

“Aspetta,” riprese Tony. “La mia armatura. Non indosso l’armatura. Dov’è?”

“L’hai lasciata sull’aereo!” disse Steve prima di inciampare e finire dritto contro un muro. “L’hai lasciata-” ed agitò un dito contro Tony. “Tu. Hai. Lasciato. L’armatura-”

“Sta’ zitto!” disse Tony provando a stornare il dito di Steve, mancandolo clamorosamente. “Devo tornare indietro.”

“Oh, ma non c’è bisogno,” s’intromise Loki. Natasha provò a girarsi, ma riuscì più che altro a incespicare in tondo. Lui era due passi dietro di loro, indossava la sua armatura, una figura mostruosa: aveva il sole alle spalle, colto tra le punte delle corna del suo elmo, si vedevano solo il contorno delle sue spalle e il suo mantello fluttuante.

Alzò le braccia e Natasha indietreggiò, allungando le mani in cerca di qualcosa – un coltello, una pistola – e mentre lo faceva inciampò nell’ultimo passo e cadde all’indietro finendo nel buio, e improvvisamente ebbe un ricordo chiaro: la punta del dito di Loki che sfiorava i bordi dei bicchieri, uno dopo l’altro, mentre li poggiava sul bancone.


	3. Steve

 

Fu una lunga caduta. Quasi quanto il tempo che c’impiega un aereo che cade in un oceano ghiacciato, quasi quanto guardare l’acqua che risale lungo le gambe prima che tutto diventi nero. Era divertente, comunque, perché la sensazione era opposta – come se la mobilità stesse tornando alle articolazioni rimaste immobili per troppo tempo.

Non atterrò sul terreno, non esattamente. Cominciò a colpire delle cose, ma erano piccole, sottili – scorreva tutto troppo veloce intorno a lui perché potesse vedere – ma quando allungò le mani per toccare, sentì foglie e rametti, e poco a poco i rami diventarono più grossi. Continuava a cadere, sbattendo sui rami, ma ognuno di essi rallentava un po’ la sua caduta e riuscì a muoversi abbastanza da fare in modo di cadere in piedi su un ramo basso. Afferrò alcuni rami vicini per recuperare l’equilibrio, e si guardò intorno. Non vide altro che alberi.

“Salve?” urlò Steve. Allungò la mano e gelò guardandola, guardando il suo braccio sottile. Si guardò in toto e poggiò le mani sul suo petto scarno. Sospirò. “Grandioso.”

“Porco caaaaa-” sentì un urlo tremendo, rami che si spezzavano, e Tony che piombava giù come un missile accanto a lui riecheggiando tra le foglie. Steve occhieggiò in basso. I rami erano ovunque e non riusciva più a vedere Tony, ma riusciva a vedere i monconi dei rami che  aveva spezzato cadendo. Cominciò la sua discesa.

Quel che era strano è che ci riusciva. Non si era sorpreso della familiare mancanza di fiato, la tensione per fare in modo che le sue membra facessero quel che il suo cuore intendeva fare, il nodo alla schiena. Li sentì tutti, ma non lo fermarono. Riusciva ad andare avanti e il suo corpo non si lasciò semplicemente andare tradendolo. Faceva male, ma poteva andare. Poteva farcela.

Dopo circa mezz’ora di discesa, sentì un leggero grugnito poco sotto di lui. Scese ancora un paio di rami e vide il terreno: Tony era disteso su un letto di muschio verde con le mani sulla faccia. Steve riuscì a calarsi sulla terraferma. “Stark, stai bene?” 

“A dire la verità avrei bisogno di essere _molto_ più ubriaco per questa roba,” rispose Tony togliendosi le mani dalla faccia per sedersi. Lo fissò. “Merda.”

“Già.” Rispose Steve guardandosi. “Comincio a pensare che forse avremmo dovuto fare a Loki qualche domanda in più.”

“Rogers?” qualcuno lo chiamò a bassa voce da qualche parte tra le fronde e, pochi minuti dopo, l’agente Romanov saltò a terra al loro fianco. Aveva una macchia verde su una guancia e dei rametti tra i capelli. Guardò Steve. “Le mie pistole sono sparite,” disse dopo un momento. “E anche i miei coltelli. E tutti i miei attrezzi.”

“Splendido,” annunciò Tony. “Scommetto che non avremo nemmeno il ragazzone verde qui sotto.”

La terra sotto di loro tremò all’improvviso, i rami e le foglie sussultarono, e udirono nelle vicinanze un lungo e furioso muggito.

“Oh, bene, mi sbagliavo,” disse Tony.

“Non ti sbagliavi,” lo corresse Natasha fissando qualcosa, e Steve seguì il suo sguardo. Bruce era appena emerso da alcuni cespugli. Era allibito: aveva udito esattamente quel che avevano sentito loro.

“Io non capisco,” disse.

“In questo luogo i confini del mondo fisico non hanno significato,” s’intromise Loki. Si voltarono tutti. dall’aspetto sembrava uno che era stato a fare una passeggiata nel parco, anche se si era liberato dell’elmo. “Voi due siete separati, persino nel vostro mondo. Perché non anche qui?”

“Lo sai, ci sono un altro paio di cose che mi piacerebbe separare,” disse Tony. “Che diavolo di idea è stata? Avresti almeno potuto almeno dirci-”

“Ecco, bevete questo, e vi porterò nell’aldilà?” Loki alzò un sopracciglio sarcastico e sì, non aveva tutti i torti. “Non abbiamo tempo da perdere in litigi. Questo non è un posto sicuro. Andiamo a riprendere il mostro e muoviamoci.”

“Perchè non c’è nessun altro qui?” chiese Steve. “Se è davvero il regno dei morti, allora-”

“Oh, ma dobbiamo fare ancora tanta strada per arrivarci,” rispose Loki. “Tantissima strada.”

Steve s’impegnò al massimo mentre si dibattevano attraverso i cespugli. Gli alberi e gli arbusti erano quasi impenetrabili, fittissimi, e gli si impigliavano intorno agli arti. Cercò di non chiedersi cosa volesse dire tutta quella situazione, non ancora. Era una missione. Stavano andando a cercare Thor per riportarlo indietro. Fine del discorso.

Trovarono le tracce di Hulk prima di trovare lui: un ampio varco di distruzione che si apriva nella foresta. Tony ci cadde dentro, fortunatamente attraverso gli alberi più giovani, e si piantò di faccia sul muschio e la terra smossa. Il resto di loro incespicò per raggiungerlo. “Grazie a Dio,” mormorò Tony. “Sei sicuro che non avresti potuto portare un paio di machete?” si rialzò lentamente.

“E’ complicato portare degli oggetti qui,” spiegò Loki. Steve trovò un certo meschino compiacimento nel vedere che anche lui era in affanno, e i lembi del suo mantello erano tutti strappati. “Le cose che posseggono una loro anima – Gugnir, Mjolnir. Regali, a volte, se donati con il giusto intento. Ma semplici strumenti? No. Qui si può portare solo quello che si possiede davvero.”

Fu più facile proseguire, dopo, nonostante mantenere il passo di Loki stesse diventando un problema: le sue falcate veloci allungavano le distanze. Steve dovette spingersi al limite, aveva i polmoni e le gambe che bruciavano, e tutti loro si ritrovarono a trotterellare per raggiungerlo, ad un certo punto. “Loki,” alla fine cedette, perché quell’andatura non era sostenibile: una persona in buona salute poteva camminare cinquanta miglia al giorno, persino cento se costretto, ma dopo non sarebbero serviti più a nulla. “Rallenta.”

Loki rispose freddamente senza voltarsi, “Non ho lasciato che mi seguiste per rallentarmi.”

“Sì, bé, non credo tu voglia incontrare Hulk senza di noi,” riprese Steve, “e noi non possiamo starti dietro. Hai detto che sarà un lungo viaggio. E’ più di un giorno di cammino?”

Loki si fermò per un momento, poi si guardò intorno. Steve non aveva idea di cosa stesse considerando: attorno a loro c’erano solo alberi, alberi e ancora alberi a perdita d’occhio. La volta di foglie era tanto fitta che non si riusciva a scorgere il cielo, e il percorso aperto da Hulk era l’unica vista chiara. “Forse tre giorni,” rispose alla fine Loki, seccato. “A _questa_ andatura.”

“Allora saranno cinque,” disse Steve. “Trenta miglia in dodici ore sarà il nostro limite, se vuoi che la mattina dopo siamo ancora in grado di funzionare.”

“Scusate,” s’intromise Tony alzando una mano. “Stai dicendo seriamente che dovremmo camminare trenta miglia al giorno per cinque giorni? A piedi?”

“Se ogni soldatino nell’esercito può farlo, Stark, puoi anche tu,” disse Steve. “Almeno tu non devi portare quaranta libbre sulla schiena.” Questo lo fece riflettere, e si rivolse a Loki. “Uh, e hai pensato a qualche genere di provviste?”

“Non avete bisogno di niente qui!” scoppiò Loki. “Niente se non quello di cui credete di aver bisogno.”

“Già, bé, io penso di aver bisogno di una pizza e di un’auto.” Disse Tony.

Steve lo fermò poco prima che riuscisse a sedersi. “Fidati,” gli disse ricordando ogni attimo delle sue marce, nell’esercito. “E’ peggio se ti fermi.”

Bruce non diceva niente, ma si era trascinato fino a  fermarsi ed era piegato in due con le mani sulle ginocchia, respirava affannosamente.

Loki rallentò – almeno un po’. Steve prese a valutare mentalmente le miglia percorse contando i passi: li avrebbe fermati quando sarebbero arrivati a trenta, anche se non avessero trovato ancora Hulk. Natasha camminò per un po’ al suo fianco, poi gli parlò a bassa voce, “Non vi affaticate troppo. C’è solo una strada in ogni caso. Io gli sto incollata.”

Allungò il passò per raggiungere Loki e Steve realizzò che, togliendo loro tutti i loro poteri, lei passava dall’essere il loro asso nella manica alla loro arma migliore. Si passò un braccio sulla fronte stancamente, guardò prima Tony e Bruce, poi se stesso. Nessuno di loro era fuori forma ma – Tony faceva esercizi per un’ora al giorno, quando non mandava via il suo personal trainer perché annoiato, e Bruce non aveva mai affrontato un combattimento come se stesso. Nessuna arma, niente armature, niente strumenti. Steve si accigliò mentre si trascinava e si chiese _perché_ diavolo Loki li avesse davvero portati con sé.

“Stiamo almeno andando nella direzione giusta?” sentì chiedere a Natasha. “Stiamo solo seguendo questo percorso – non è che dovremo tornare indietro?”

“No,” rispose Loki. “Non è la via più veloce, ma stiamo guadagnando tempo prendendo il percorso già segnato.”

“Sembra… una fortuna.”

“Non proprio,” riprese Loki. “C’è solo una direzione giusta e una sbagliata. E se si fosse diretto nella direzione sbagliata ad un certo punto avrebbe dovuto tornare indietro.”

“Eh?” chiese Steve, perchè non aveva senso – tutte le direzioni sembravano uguali in quella strana foresta. Ma Natasha aggiunse, “Attenzione!” e Loki si fermò immediatamente; Steve si sforzò di correre per raggiungerli.

Sulla distanza, Hulk era seduce contro un paio di grossi alberi sul limitare del suo stesso percorso, aveva le spalle abbassate e sbatteva un grosso ramo – o forse un piccolo albero – contro il terreno, imbronciato. Steve cercò con gli occhi Bruce, che era gelato: stava fissando Hulk, aveva l’aria affascinata e un po’ nauseata allo stesso tempo.

Dopo essere rimasti a fissare Hulk per un po’ in silenzio, Tony alzò la voce. “Uh, ehi ragazzone.”

Steve si era riparato perchè aveva preso a immaginare cosa diavolo avrebbero potuto fare se Hulk gli fosse semplicemente andati addosso, invece si limitò ad alzare gli occhi su di loro con una strana espressione, che dopo un po’ Steve riuscì a decifrare come _sconforto_ , e disse, “Hulk stanco! Hulk solo!”

“Bé, siamo qui adesso,” rispose Steve cauto mentre si avvicinavano molto, molto lentamente. “Possiamo proseguire insieme, che ne dici?”

Hulk piegò la testa, sembrava ci stesse pensando, poi disse, “Ok.” E si mise in piedi.

Steve buttò l’occhio verso Loki che ora non cercava più di distanziarli; teneva cautamente d’occhio Hulk. Bene. “Ok,” disse. “Da che parte andiamo allora?”

“La stessa andrà bene,” rispose Loki. “Dentro, e verso il basso. Non ha davvero importanza quale direzione seguiamo per prima.”

“Eh, cosa?” chiese Steve. “Dentro dove?”

“All’interno,” spiegò Loki. “Verso il tronco.”

“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Steve. “Quale tronco? Non ci sono altro che tronchi.” Indicò con il braccio intorno a loro, e Loki lo guardò come se fosse stupido, si diresse verso uno degli alberi e strappò via il muschio dalla base con la punta degli stivali.

“Tronchi?” disse Loki sollevando le sopracciglia, e Steve rimase a bocca aperta. Non era un albero. Era un ramo. Che spuntava da…

Guardò il terreno muscoso ai loro piedi e si inginocchiò. Il muschio era abbastanza spesso, ma veniva via facilmente, e sotto c’erano le venature e le crepe del legno vecchio di un albero. “Che diavolo è questo posto?” chiese Steve rimettendosi in piedi.

“Dove pensavate fossimo?” chiese Loki. “Thor non vi ha detto nulla di Yggdrasil?”

“Oh no,” disse Tony. “no, no, no.” Si precipitò verso Loki e gli piantò un dito nello sterno. “Non. È. Possibile. Mi sono abituato a credere che esiste un posto da qualche parte chiamato Asgard. Sono disposto a credere che voi abbiate migliaia di anni. Sono persino disposto a credere che Thor, nonostante il fatto sia sinceramente morto, è da qualche parte in cui noi possiamo andarlo a riprendere. Ma mi rifiuto di accettare che l’universo sia _appoggiato ad un albero_. NO.”

Per la fine del discorsetto aveva preso ad urlare. Loki lo stava guardando dall’alto tentando di non ridere.

“Grande albero?” disse Hulk guardandosi intono incerto.

“Non m’importa!” gli urlò Tony continuando a colpire il petto di Loki con il dito. Hulk sbattè le ciglia, sembrava esserci rimasto male. “Questo è – non viviamo nello stramaledetto Discoworld! _Non c’è nessun albero_!”

“Tony,” lo interruppe gentilmente Bruce, “ma è- è davvero un albero.”

“In realtà no,” spiegò Loki.

“ _Grazie_ ,” disse Tony. Poi, preso alla sprovvista esattamente come Steve, aggiunse, “Non lo è?”

Loki mugugnò qualcosa tra I denti scuotendo la testa. “Ascoltate, mortali idioti, cercate di smetterla di pensare a questo posto come qualcosa di simile al vostro piccolo spregevole mondo. Quel che vedete è tutto ciò che riuscireste a capire.” Li guardò tutti freddamente con l’espressione dura. “Pregate non ci tocchi affrontare qualcosa di diverso.”

 


	4. Loki

Le foglie e i piccoli rami si diradavano avvicinandosi al tronco per far spazio a quelli più grandi che spuntavano in angoli netti, ognuno di loro portava con sé la sua piccola foresta a completare la volta, e la strada diventava più semplice. Per loro, certo, ma anche per gli altri. I mortali si inerpicavano tenendo cautamente gli occhi bassi, e non vedevano gli occhi che di tanto in tanto li spiavano dalle fronde, o il guizzo di un’ala fuggevole. Loki non aveva il confortante lusso dell’ignoranza.

Erano quasi giunti al punto in cui il giorno e la notte si incontravano, dove la luce che filtrava tra le foglie diveniva flebile come quella del tramonto: il muschio sotto i loro piedi lasciava alcune zone scoperte, e alcuni licheni e funghi leggermente luminescenti spuntavano nel puzzo di decomposizione. Li portò più vicini possibile a tronco: aveva bisogno della velocità assicurata da un territorio aperto, ma se si fossero avvicinati troppo sarebbero diventati facili prede per le cose che vivevano nell’oscurità.

“E’ tempo d’intraprendere la discesa,” disse loro fermandoli, per poi studiare per un po’ il suolo: la superficie era irregolare, ma pensava sarebbe migliorata sul lato destro. “Lì,” disse infine. Saremo più vicini al margine in quella direzione.”

“Abbiamo bisogno di riposare,” disse il Capitano, e Loki soppresse la sua irritazione: si sarebbe occupato presto anche di quell’aspetto.

“Non sulla superficie di un ramo.” Disse piatto.

“Che ne dici di qui e adesso,” disse Stark. Era già scivolato al suolo mentre Loki quando Loki aveva già programmato il percorso. “Almeno finchè non ci darai qualche spiegazione in più che non sia solo la tua parola. Non abbiamo visto niente qui intorno.”

“Questo perchè non avete prestato abbastanza attenzione,” rispose Loki.

“Stark,” s’intromise la Romanov con calma, dietro di loro, facendoli voltare tutti, c’è qualcosa che ci ha seguiti per un po’ dalla volta sopra di noi. Non sono riuscita a vedere bene. È scappato dopo che Hulk gli ha ringhiato contro.”

“O forse qualcuno l’ha fatto,” concesse Loki riluttante.

“Loki,” disse Steve, “sarebbe d’aiuto se potessi darci qualche informazione in più sul cosa dovremmo affrontare.”

Certo, perchè aveva una decade a disposizione da sprecare per tentare di spiegare l’intricata vita di Yggdrasil alle deboli menti di umani, e poi un’altra ancora per tentare di calmare il loro terrore se mai avessero capito. E comunque, sarebbe stato noioso. “Immagini forse che venga qui spesso, capitano?” disse Loki. “Ne so abbastanza dall’essere cauto in posizioni esposte. Esattamente come te, tra l’altro.”

Rogers non era così stupido da ignorare quel punto. Si volò e tese la mano a Stark. “In piedi, Iron Man.” 

Stark lo guardò piagnucoloso. “Seriamente?”

“Già,” gli rispose il Capitano con un sospiro. “Andiamo.”

Il ramo si incurvava in modo sempre più pronunciato, le coste esposte della corteccia offrivano un buon punto d’appoggio. Loki li guidò verso il margine, si arrampicava tra i rami con un occhio sempre ricolto alla loro sinistra. “Senti, Cap,” sentì Stark dire a Rogers con voce esausta, “Non che non trovi profondamente umiliante essere il più debole del gruppo, ma io sono cotto.”

“Nido,” disse Hulk.

“Già,” disse Stark. “Fare il nido mi sembra una cattiva idea.”

Loki si fermò e tornò indietro. “Dove?”

Hulk glielo indicò: era difficile da vedere nella luce del crepuscolo, ma quello non era un male. “Rimanete qui,” rispose Loki, quando si avvicinarono tutti al ciglio per guardare oltre. Il nido era in basso su un lato del ramo, oltre il margine, e sistemato tra due rami, sotto ne aveva un terzo un po’ più sottile: era coperto da alcune ombre e da una coraggiosa foglia solitaria. Il legno era vecchio e marcio, qualche buco di apriva in un lato: promettente.

Scivolò giù e lo esaminò più da vicino. “D’accordo,” disse guardando le loro teste che lo spiavano dall’alto. “Venite giù. Ci fermeremo qui.”

E scesero tutti. Rogers esaminò lentamente il perimetro del nido pestando un piede per saggiarlo. “Che tipo di uccello lo ha costruito?” chiese Banner fissando il margine superiore del nido, a più di dieci piedi sopra le loro teste.

“Cercate delle piume gialle,” disse Stark. Era letteralmente collassato al suolo e teneva un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi. “Oh, andiamo,” aggiunse quando nessuno rispose al suo scherzo. “Per favore, qualcuno mi dica che ha colto la battuta.”

“Oscar il Brontolone non sarebbe propriamente all’altezza,” disse Loki. “Beh?” guardò il Capitano. “Sei soddisfatto?”

“Sì,” rispose Rogers. “Allestiamo il campo, ragazzi. Presumo un fuoco non sarebbe una buona idea, giusto?”

“Esattamente,” disse Loki. Raggiunse un lato del nido e ci si arrampicò raggiungendo uno stelo sottile che spuntava dal ramo.

“Ehi!” disse Rogers. “Dove stai andando?”

“A procuravi sostentamento,” rispose Loki senza voltarsi e, con un’ultima spinta, fu oltre il bordo. “Non arriveremo mai a destinazione a questa andatura.”

“E se ti succedesse qualcosa mentre sei là fuori?”

Loki si fermò e occhieggiò in basso. Rogers, Romanov e Banner si erano avvicinati l’uno all’altro e lo guardavano in attesa, come se ci fossero altre risposte oltre quella più ovvia: _morirete tutti_. “Smettetela di agitarvi,” disse loro. “Non mi sarei preso il disturbo di portarvi con me solo per abbandonarvi qui. Tornerò tra un’ora.”

Si arrampicò sul resto del ramo prima che potessero sollevare ulteriori inutili obiezioni. Senza di loro alle calcagna di cui preoccuparsi, poteva muoversi veloce quanto voleva: una volta fuori vista, i suoi stivali sparirono e fece allungare le dita e i piedi, scalando di nuovo la chioma senza sforzi, guardando in basso di tanto in tanto.

Appena prima del buio impenetrabile trovò una pozza salmastra che si era formata nel troncone di un grosso ramo spezzato. Aveva già intrecciato un piccolo canestro di foglie e rametti mentre scalava, quindi ci volle un attimo per immergerlo e riempirlo, in modo da poter tornare al più presto alla sicurezza di rami più piccoli e luminosi.

Quando fu vicino al nido, riprese la sua vera forma prima di tornare dagli altri. Erano tutti distesi e arricciati in qualche angolo del nido, le teste poggiate alle braccia, solo il soldato manteneva la posizione mentre Hulk si tormentava i pollici dei piedi. “Prendi,” Loki richiamò gentilmente la sua attenzione e si lasciò cadere al suolo dopo aver porto la coppa a Rogers. “Non farla cadere.”

Si calò completamente e svegliò Stark dandogli qualche colpetto con la punta dello stivale; Romanov si era già rimessa in piedi e Rogers stava svegliando Banner. “Ecco,” riprese Loki riprendendo il canestrello: metà dell’acqua era caduta sulla via del ritorno, ma era ancora mezzo pieno. Lo passò prima a Stark. “Prendine un solo sorso, non di più.”

“Che cos’è?” chiese sospettoso Stark.

“La rugiada sulle foglie più alte di Yggdrasil gocciola giù costantemente,” spiegò Loki. “Vi sono luoghi in cui piccoli rivi si uniscono lentamente fino a formare torrenti, e ve n’è uno non lontano da qui che percorre un lungo cammino, porta con sé la linfa dalla corteccia e polline dai fiori che sbocciano su in alto. Un sorso vi rinfrescherà e vi infonderà di duratura energia. Di più – bé, non rischierei io stesso.”

 “Uh,” Stark occhieggiò la coppa, poi la sollevò e prese un sorso. Rimase fermo tenendola tra le mani, poi si riscosse con un brivido, sbattendo forte gli occhi. “Wow. Questa roba è qualcosa davvero.” Si voltò e la passò a Banner, che la occhieggiò un po’ in dubbio, ma alla fine la prese e bevve anche lui.

Bevvero tutti, poi Rogers la offrì cautamente a Hulk, che la fissò. “Acqua,” disse.

“Sì,” rispose Rogers, “E’-”

Hulk prese il canestro e se lo riversò sulla faccia, la feccia del fondo gli colava sul naso. Si ripulì con una mano e occhieggiò nella coppa, accigliato. “Bagnato!” lo sbatté al suolo di cattivo umore, mandandolo in pezzi.

“Bé,” disse Rogers dopo un momento, “comunque non sembrava assetato.”

No, perchè non è uno stupido, pensò Loki riuscendo a tenerlo per sè. “State già cominciando a sentirne gli effetti, immagino,” riprese sedendosi in un avvallamento di tanti rametti intrecciati tra loro. “Ma ci vorrà un po’ perché faccia completamente effetto. Dormite ancora un po’: quando vi sveglierete, avrete la forza di continuare con più vigore, senza pause, per il resto del nostro viaggio. “Farò la guardia.”

Rogers, Stark e Romanov si scambiarono un’occhiata: dubitavano di lui, ovvio. “Nemmeno Hulk sembra necessitare di ulteriore riposo,” disse Loki. “Di sicuro obietterà se tentassi di farvi alcunché.”

“Ok,” disse Rogers agli altri, che si disposero tutti nuovamente nei loro giacigli improvvisati e chiusero gli occhi. Furono presto tutti addormentati. Loki guardò Hulk, che ricambiò con un ghigno feroce.

“A Hulk non piaci.” Disse.

“Sì, lo so,” rispose Loki. “Ma tu vuoi salvare Thor, non è vero?”

Hulk rimase in silenzio considerando la risposta. “A Hulk piace Thor,” disse infine, dandogli svogliatamente ragione.

“Allora per il momento siamo alleati,” disse Loki. “Temporaneamente amici.”

“Temporaneamente,” ripetè Hulk.

“Per un po’,” chiarì Loki.

“Uhm,” grugnì Hulk. “Temporaneamente.” Si accigliò. “Quando?”

“Finchè non riavremo Thor,” rispose Loki.

“Riavere Thor,”

“Sì,” e Loki dovette distogliere lo sguardo perchè improvvisamente, insopportabilmente, la cosa lo colpì di nuovo: Thor era morto. Riuscì a far scivolare le mani in grembo con un gesto apparentemente naturale, le strinse così forte da poter intaccare la carne dei palmi con le unghie. Sentì le sue unghia crescere più lunghe, come artigli, e accolse con gratitudine la fitta di dolore fisico, lo scorrere del sangue.

Hulk lo stava guardando e annusò l’aria. “Loki ferito?” chiese.

“Non ha importanza,” rispose Loki.

Hulk si grattò la testa. “A Hulk non importa,” decise.

“No,” rispose Loki. “Immagino non t’importi.” Solo Thor sarebbe stato abbastanza stupido, tra tutti loro, da preoccuparsene. “Vieni, fratello, cosa stai facendo?” gli avrebbe detto, in quel suo modo impacciato e sincero che non poteva conoscere il sollievo di un dolore pulito, di un’onesta crudeltà; avrebbe forzato le mani di Loki fino ad aprirle tenendole in grembo; avrebbe provato a curarle o a bendarle.

Oh, e quanto lo avrebbe odiato Loki, tantissimo: quanto gli avrebbe ringhiato contro, e schiaffeggiato le sue grosse mani irreprensibili. Loki chiuse gli occhi rabbrividendo. Ci aveva provato disperatamente a negarlo. Ma Odino aveva costruito la sua prigione davvero bene. Loki aveva provato a scappare; ci aveva provato, era arrivato fino ai cancelli e finalmente li vedeva aperti: Thor era morto.

Infinite possibilità giacevano di fronte a lui su una strada illimitata che l’avrebbe condotto lontano da lì: nessuno a potergli tenere testa su Midgard, non a lungo; i suoi genitori in lutto e senza più figli del loro sangue ad avere la precedenza nel loro cuore; persino un trono su Asgard, se l’avesse voluto. O avrebbe potuto rifuggire da tutto: trovare un mondo nuovo, magari un nuovo universo, assicurarsi nessuno potesse seguirlo – nessuno che l’avrebbe cercato. Avrebbe filato piani per costruirsi qualunque futuro gli fosse più gradito, ora non doveva più combattere Thor per il posto cui entrambi erano stati istruiti ad occupare.

Quindi ovvio fosse lì, a passeggiare nella terra dei morti per richiudere quei cancelli con le sue stesse mani. Perché non riusciva a smettere di voler bene a Thor. Il suo luminoso, bellissimo fratello: nato per essere re, nato per essere un dio, un guerriero, un vincitore; gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. Com’era insopportabilmente _trito_ amarlo. Essere uno dei suoi adoranti tirapiedi, uno dei suoi leccapiedi e parassiti, accettato e registrato come una macchia sullo sfondo. Era stato infinitamente meglio essere suo nemico, il serpente che gli mangiava il cuore. Almeno Loki si era sentito suo pari, per un po’: era stato sicuro Thor pensasse a lui, con dolore e tristezza, così come lui aveva pensato a Thor.

Forse ci sarebbe stato un modo per tornare a quello stato di cose, dopo. Ma Loki non lo credeva possibile. Thor non avrebbe più creduto a quella bugia; ci aveva creduto a fatica anche in passato, dopo i migliori tentativi di Loki. Ogni attacco dipingeva ancora un’espressione ferita e confusa negli occhi di Thor, ogni colpo era una sorpresa per il suo cuore. Dopo questo? Gli avrebbe volto la schiena concedendosi fiduciosamente alle lame di Loki, e lui non sarebbe stato in grado di colpire. Thor era _morto_. La sua voce era stata zittita, i suoi occhi chiusi, e Loki non riusciva a sopportarlo. Non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di rischiare succedesse ancora.

Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto. Forse Thor l’avrebbe lasciato andare, lo avrebbe lasciato volar via verso un angolo remoto dell’universo? Almeno per un po’, un secolo o due mentre giocava con i suoi mortali? Ma il guinzaglio sarebbe stato ancora lì, invisibile.

Loki si riscosse e alzò lo sguardo. Hulk stava facendo a pezzi dei ramoscelli, con le sopracciglia aggrottate in concentrazione. “Vuoi che ti racconti una storia?” disse Loki. Hulk lo guardò in attesa. Loki si guardò intorno e gli indicò una direzione. “Lo vedi quel frutto, laggiù – è molto distante. Sì, quello, sul quarto ramo più alto.”

“Pianeta,” disse Hulk strizzando gli occhi.

“Sì,” riprese Loki. “Quello è il mondo oscuro di Mor, sul limitare della notte di Yggdrasil, dove regnano i Vallen-Ri. Hanno una grande torre vicino al mare, che ogni anno i re fanno allungare. Ogni nobile porta loro ogni anno, insieme ai tributi, un singolo mattone in cui hanno nascosto un grande tesoro del loro casato, e il re li prende e si arrampica in cima alla torre con provviste e uno stuolo di servi per posare ognuno di essi con una malta fatta di perle e latte.

“La torre è diventata così alta e larga che ogni anno deve essere incoronato un nuovo re, perchè colui che è salito sulla torre non riuscirà a tornare indietro durante l’arco della sua vita; in realtà, ogni re che porta una moglie con sè lascia siano I suoi figli a completare il viaggio. Ci sono intere città costruite all’interno della torre, e tra loro, di tanto in tanto, scoppiano guerre e faide.

“La storia che ti racconterò riguarda due di queste città: Wi sulle Mura dell’Est, e Upper Kavana-”

Hulk si accigliava sempre di più mentre Loki parlava, e alla fine esplose, “Bugie!”

“E’ una storia,” rispose Loki.

“Non vera!”

Loki scrollò le spalle. “Tutte le cose sono vere, da qualche parte e a modo loro.”

“Bugie.” Lo redarguì Hulk. “Storia.”

“D’accordo.” Riprese Loki. “Vuoi che ti racconti una storia vera?”

“OK,” disse Hulk.

“Esisteva una volta una donna chiamata Avirna. Intrecciava ceste per vivere, non di ottima qualità, ma sufficiente. Nei giorni più caldi la sciava un po’ prima il mercato per poter fare un bagno nel suo piccolo giardino. Lei prendeva un secchio d’acqua per riempirlo al pozzo, per poi riversarlo nella vasca. Prendeva un secondo secchio d’acqua e lo riempiva al pozzo, poi lo riversava nella vasca. Prendeva un terzo secchio d’acqua al pozzo, e lo riversava nella vasca.”

“Tre!” disse Hulk.

“Sì,” rispose Loki. “Tre secchi fino ad ora.”

“Ancora,” chiese Hulk.

Stark si svegliò per primo. Si sedette passando le mani sulla faccia e prese a schiaffeggiarsi piano. “Ok, quella roba ti fa crescere i peli sul petto. Di che parlavate?”

“Secchi,” rispose Hulk.

“Già, ho capito, che ne facciamo di cinquecentosessantadue secchi?” chiese Stark.

“Non è importante,” disse Loki alzandosi. “Sveglia gli altri.”

“Ancora!” pretese Hulk, il suo cipiglio prometteva tempesta.

“Che ne pensi di una canzone, invece?” disse Loki. “Rimani vicino a me e ti canterò il Lamento per il Vecchio Anno di Alfheim mentre scendiamo.”

“Ok,” disse Hulk dopo aver considerato l’offerta.

“Bene,” disse Loki, e si voltò a guardare gli altri che si stavano alzando uno dopo l’altro con gli occhi luminosi. A quel punto, forse, sarebbero riusciti a proseguire come si deve.

“Potrei camminare per un mese per come mi sento,” disse Rogers a Romanov. Loki sorrise a labbra strette.


	5. Bruce

“Sei piuttosto silenzioso,” disse Tony.

“Davvero?” rispose Bruce allungando il braccio in cerca di un altro ramo flessibile. Erano il modo migliore per proseguire: si piegava il più possibile con il peso del corpo, poi bastava allungarsi per il successivo e lasciarsi cadere in basso ed il gioco era fatto.  Suppose si stessero avvicinando al terreno, perché si stavano dirigendo nella direzione in cui li portava la gravità, ma fino a quel momento non aveva avuto altre prove.

Hulk era in testa al gruppo molto più in basso, con Loki. Dal basso proveniva flebile la voce di Loki che cantava, e li aiutava a orientarsi. La sua voce, i grossi buchi, i rami spezzati, le foglie strappate. Bruce ne era grato. In quel modo non era costretto a guardare – lui. Avrebbe potuto dimenticare che il suo corpo, almeno per il momento, era solo suo.

Era meglio non pensarci. Era meglio non bearsi nel pensiero di quel che sarebbe potuto succedere se- se loro-

Se avessero lasciato Hulk indietro, laggiù -

Un terribile privilegio, così l’aveva chiamato Tony una volta. Senza Hulk, quante battaglie degli Avengers sarebbero state vinte? Bruce aveva persino smesso di pensare ad un modo per liberarsene, di recente. Si era detto che aveva accettato il fardello. Aveva di nuovo un vero lavoro. Degli amici. Persino una casa, anche se la Stark Tower era più che altro uno strano e rozzo campeggio. Aveva accanto persone che non erano terrorizzate da lui, che potevano arginarlo se fosse sorto il problema. Le cose andavano bene. Si era detto che le cose andavano bene.

Afferrò un altro ramo e lo usò per scendere verso quello sottostante, abbastanza largo da poterlo sostenere. Tony lo raggiunse atterrando al suo fianco.

“Ascolta,” cominciò, “è una mia impressione o Hulk è improvvisamente tutto amicone con il nostro compare Loki?”

“Non l’ho notato,” rispose Bruce. Tese l’orecchio. Un’altra canzone proveniva dal basso. “Ha una gran bella voce, mi sembra.”

“Grandioso,” disse Tony. “Lo terrò a mente quando cominceranno i casting per Asgard’s Got Talent. In questo momento sono un po’ più preoccupato per i suoi piani.”

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” riprese Bruce. “Non ho nessun punto di vista privilegiato, Tony.”

“Il tizio vive nella tua testa,” rispose Tony. “E tu vivi nella sua.”

“No,” corresse Bruce. “Quando Hulk viene fuori, io – vado via. Non sono lì.” E indicò con la mano verso una grossa voragine. “Non capisci? Questo posto – rivela la nostra vera identità. Loki non stava mentendo su questo. Hulk e io – semplicemente dividiamo lo stesso spazio vitale.”

“Ok,” disse Tony. “Allora consideriamo le eccitanti implicazioni di Loki che diventa il migliore amico di Hulk mentre tu non sei a portata di mano per interferire.”

Bruce fece spallucce. “Ci può provare se vuole,” disse tranquillo. “Non credo Hulk abbia davvero degli amici.”

Si fermarono e si raggrupparono in fretta dopo molte ore di discesa. Alcuni rami più in basso, Loki si era diretto verso una parte più luminosa e stava occhieggiando in basso, probabilmente tentando di giudicare la distanza. Bruce si costrinse a guardare verso Hulk. Era in basso sullo stesso ramo di Loki e lo fissava, mormorano qualcosa tra sé – qualcosa, realizzò Bruce, che somigliava alla canzone che avevano ascoltato.

“Già,” disse Steve a Tony a voce bassa e tetra. “Capisco quello che intendi.”

“Ha senso,” disse Natasha attirando la loro attenzione. “Sapeva che qui non avremmo avuto poteri, né armi. Perché ci ha portati comunque? Per arrivare a Hulk.”

“Vorrei anche sottolineare,” riprese Tony, “che ci siamo fatti tutti un grazioso lungo sonnellino dopo che Loki ci ha dato quell’acqua magica. Forse c’era qualcos’altro lì dentro.”

Bruce sospirò e intervene, “Non era acqua magica.”

“Cosa?”

Bruce fece spallucce. “Potrei sbagliarmi,” riprese, “ma sono piuttosto certo fosse semplice acqua.”

Tony sollevò le sopracciglia e allargò le braccia. “Abbiamo appena disceso l’equivalente del monte Everest in rami in meno di un giorno, e tu pensi fosse solo acqua?”

“Effetto Placebo,” spiegò Bruce, e tutti lo fissarono. “Questo posto è – una metafora, giusto? Noi non stiamo viaggiando in uno spazio fisico. Se sei stanco è perché pensi di esserlo. Quindi-”

“Ci ha dato un bicchier d’acqua e ci ha detto fosse una bevanda energizzante, e noi ci abbiamo creduto,” finì Natasha. “Quindi ha funzionato.”

“Porco cazzo, siamo diventati Dumbo,” disse Tony indignato, ma gli passò presto. “Ok, ok, non è questo il punto. Come dividiamo Stanlio e Ollio prima che scappino insieme davvero?”

“Bé,” cominciò Steve, “Suppongo che potremmo parlare… con Hulk…” si guardarono l’un l’altro.

“Potremmo seguirli molto più da vicino,” aggiunse Natasha.

“Non so te, ma io sto andando più veloce che posso,” disse Tony.

“No, non è vero,” rispose Natasha. “Stai andando alla velocità che tu _credi_ sia quella massima per te.”

Tony aprì la bocca per richiuderla immediatamente, accigliandosi. “Come faccio a pensare di poter andare più veloce?” si lamentò.

Bruce alzò gli occhi. C’era una piccolo foglia che oscillava su un ramo sopra di loro; allungò un braccio e la prese. La porse cerimoniosamente a Tony. “Finchè avrai questa foglia con te potrai correre due volte più veloce.”

“Molto divertente,” grugnì Tony.

“No, sono serio,” disse Bruce. “L’effetto placebo è reale persino nel nostro mondo. Ma quaggiù? Decisamente più potente.” Indicò la foglia con un cenno della testa. “Sono sicuro che puoi davvero usarla per andare più veloce.”

“Mi hai solo dato una _foglia_ ,”

“Loki ti ha dato un sorso d’acqua,” rispose Bruce. “Preferisci lui a me per caso?”

“Questo è il posto peggiore in cui sia mai stato in vita mia,” disse Tony.

Riuscirono a proseguire molto meglio, dopo: Loki e Hulk rimasero a vista, Natasha e Steve riuscirono persino a camminargli di fianco per quasi tutto il tempo. Tony stava ancora avendo qualche problema, probabilmente perché _voleva_ averne, ma Bruce gliene fu intimamente grato: gli dava la scusa per rimanere nelle retrovie.

Prese a pensarci seriamente mentre camminavano, comunque. Perché non andare anche più veloce di come stavano facendo? Perché non –  ali? Bé, magari le ali non sarebbero state proprio una buona idea; il fogliame era tanto fitto che avrebbero volato senza visuale, e le ali si sarebbero impigliate nei rami. Una coda? Probabilmente avevano ancora quel tipo di istinto primario in qualche parte del cervello. Dita dei piedi più lunghe, una coda prensile – cominciò a figurarsi una forma ideale mentre procedevano a fatica.

“Ehi,” disse a Tony, “Voglio provare una cosa. Non ti agitare.”

Tony si arrischiò a lanciargli un’occhiata mentre scendevano. “Permettimi però di dire che questa è una cosa profondamente frustrante detta da te.”

Bruce gli sorrise beffardo, poi decise di avere dei piedi esattamente come quelli che aveva immaginato. Erano grandi, larghi, più simili a palmi che a piedi. Le dita dei piedi erano lunghe e agili come quelle delle mani e il pollice era opponibile. Poteva allungarsi e aggrapparsi al ramo sottostante, e lo fece: sentì la superficie liscia della corteccia sotto la pelle. Poteva tranquillamente lasciar andare il ramo a cui si teneva con le mani.

Mollò la presa e oscillò con facilità; era appeso a testa in giù con le mani libere.

“Porco cazzo!” disse Tony fissandolo. Bruce guardò in alto verso di lui e – vide i suoi piedi che, ovviamente, erano i suoi soliti piedi, perfettamente normali e non in grado di rimanere attaccati ad un ramo, e improvvisamente si sentì cadere.

Agitò scompostamente le braccia tentando di afferrarsi a qualcosa, ma cadeva troppo velocemente e i rami e le foglie gli scivolavano tra le dita. Ebbe una fuggevole visione degli altri, Hulk sollevò la testa per guardarlo, e Bruce si chiese d’un tratto cosa sarebbe accaduto se invece _lui_ fosse stato lasciato indietro- se fosse morto laggiù, avrebbe lasciato libero Hulk a tempo illimitato su quel mondo fragile e vulnerabile-

Cercò di pensare a delle ali, tentò di immaginare di avere delle ali, ma non funzionava: non poteva _crederci_ mentre cadeva a testa in giù, poi colpì un ramo stretto che lo rallentò imprimendo un angolo diverso alla sua caduta, cadde per alcuni piedi e alla fine si fermò su qualcosa: era simile a terreno e vi affondò le mani con forza. Rimase lì con il fiato corto per un po’ prima di realizzare che era su un enorme ramo, probabilmente grosso quanto il primo su cui erano caduti e che avevano pensato fosse il suolo, e lui si era aggrappato ad un alto ramo stretto che spuntava da uno spesso strado di foglie morte.

E c’era una formica di fronte a lui.

Bruce la fissò. Le loro teste erano allo stesso livello. La formica agitò le sue antenne unite nella sua direzione. Cercò di ricordare la loro funzione. Rilevamento di – vibrazioni, forse? Chimiche, anche. Stava sudando – probabilmente stava rilevando il suo stress e la sua paura, anche se forse non le avrebbe interpretate come tali. Schioccò le mandibole.

“Bruce!” sentì un urlo lontano provenire dall’alto. “Bruce!”

Non ricordava assolutamente nulla sul sistema uditivo delle formiche. “Ehi!” urlò di rimando prendendosi il rischio. “Sto bene, ho solo – compagnia.”

Tony arrivò come un missile attraverso gli alberi senza toccare un solo ramo, e atterrò perfettamente in piedi con foglie morte che svolazzavano ovunque. Si raddrizzò e si spazzò un po’ polvere. “Che te ne pare?” Bruce strizzò gli occhi. “Ehi, io imparo,” disse Tony. Poi vide la formica. “Oh, tu non sei carina.”

La formica indietreggiò di alcuni passi.

“Probabilmente non è stata una buona idea,” disse Bruce.

“Cosa, credi abbia ferito i suoi sentimenti?”

“No, l’atterraggio, le vibrazioni,” rispose Bruce. “Potrebbe pensare che cerchiamo lo scontro.”

Tony sollevò i palmi. “Veniamo in pace, brutto insetto gigante,” cominciò. “Sentiti libero di andare.”

La formica indietreggiò ancora schioccando le mandibole. D’improvviso spuntò un’altra formica da una pila di foglie morte. Sgusciò fuori per raggiungere la prima.

“Ho un brutto presentimento,” disse Bruce.

Altre due formiche uscirono dai rami.

“Già,” disse Tony spostando gli occhi da un lato all’altro. Altre formiche fuoriuscivano da tutti i lati. “Ragazzi!” urlò. “Ragazzi? Un po’ di aiuto!”

“Tornate su!” disse Natasha appostata su un ramo stretto sopra di loro, si agganciò con un ginocchio al ramo e si allungò per porgere loro la mano. Bruce guardò in alto e deglutì. “Credo sia meglio veniate giù voi, in realtà,” disse. Alcune formiche stavano scalando la corteccia verso di loro con le mandibole al lavoro.

Natasha si rese conto della situazione e si lasciò cadere al suolo accanto a loro. “Bé, merda,” disse. Raccolse un ramo spezzato da terra. Alter formiche si affollavano intorno a loro.

Steve saltò giù al loro fianco, stringeva un grosso pezzo di corteccia come fosse uno scudo da crociato. “D’accordo, gente, schiena a schiena,” disse. “Bruce, Tony, armatevi. Dobbiamo allontanarci insieme verso il tronco. Se molte di queste cose hanno paura della parte buia, è probabilmente la nostra migliore opportunità di liberarcene.”

“Non male come intuizione,” disse Loki sopra le loro teste, “solo che loro sono una di quelle cose che vivono nel buio e di cui tutti hanno paura.”

Era in piedi tre rami sopra di loro, in perfetto equilibrio. Alcune formiche sollevarono la testa a guardarlo, ma nessuna era sul suo ramo: a quel punto, realizzò Bruce, avrebbe potuto risalire e andar via. “Fammi indovinare,” disse Steve guardandolo. “Questo è il momento in cui te ne vai, dici a Hulk che ci siamo persi, e ci lasci qui a fare da cibo per formiche.”

Loki sorrise. “Anche questa non è una cattiva idea,” disse. Poi saltò giù e atterrò davanti a loro in mezzo al cerchio di formiche.

Si rivolse alle formiche più vicine allargando le braccia, il suo mantello sventolava coreograficamente dietro di lui. “Sono Loki di Asgard,” disse. “E non sono senza potere.” Cominciò a percorrere il diametro del cerchio tendo occhi e sorriso fissi sulle formiche. “Probabilmente avete la forza di sopraffare me e i miei compagni, “ continuò, “ma non siamo facili prede. Molti dei vostri guerrieri cadrebbero. La vostra colonia ne sarebbe indebolita e resa vulnerabile agli attacchi dei vicini. Un po’ di carne vale tale rischio?”

“Considerate anche,” aggiunse voltandosi e sollevando una mano – e Bruce doveva ammetterlo, quel tizio era bravo. Avrebbe potuto recitare il Riccardo III come niente – “che non siamo nemici. Siamo in viaggio, e lasceremo presto il vostro territorio. Forse qualcuno dei vostri vicini commetterà l’errore che voi potreste evitare, rendendosi vulnerabili al vostro posto.”

Finì il suo giro. Mostrò i palmi arretrando dal punto in cui il grosso delle formiche si era assiepato. “Scegliete,” disse Loki.

Le formiche si rivolsero l’una all’altra sfiorandosi le antenne, schioccando le mandibole; sentirono nell’aria un leggero odore dolciastro. “Feromoni,” spiegò Bruce a bassa voce vedendo che Natasha annusava l’aria aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Stanno discutendo.”

Una delle formiche si stucco improvvisamente dal gruppo e si diresse verso Loki. Si fermò. Loki inclinò la testa. “Che sia,” rispose, prima di allungare le mani ed afferrare le sue mandibole. Una patina crepitante di ghiaccio si allargò sulla sua testa, sempre più spessa; bastarono pochi momenti perché la testa della formica ne fosse ricoperta. Loki si spostò e la colpì con un pugno facendola esplodere in mille pezzi. Il corpo della formica cadde ai suoi piedi con le zampette tremolanti.

“Grandioso,” disse Steve. “Preparatevi-”

Ma le formiche cominciarono a ritirarsi, in file single o doppie. In pochi secondi erano di nuovo soli con la formica morta e quella che Bruce aveva visto per prima, che era tornata al suo lavoro e strappava foglie mettendosele in bocca come se loro non fossero nemmeno lì. “Cosa, volevano vedere se bluffavi?” chiese Tony a Loki.

“Naturalmente,”

“E loro hanno – immolato uno dei loro per scoprirlo?” disse Steve fissando il cadavere.

Loki fece spallucce. “E’ stato uno scambio ragionevole,” disse. “Eravamo un ricco banchetto per loro. Niente che si possa lasciar andare senza una ragione plausibile.” Alzò gli occhi mentre Hulk saltava giù dai rami alti.

“Niente spacca?” chiese Hulk.

“No, niente spacca,” rispose Loki. “Magari più tardi, però. “Si guardò intorno. “Dovremmo rimanere vicini da ora in poi. Presto dovremo arrischiarci nelle tenebre.”

“Quanto ci vorrà per scendere da questo ramo?” chiese Bruce, e Loki lo guardò sollevando le sopracciglia. Bruce represse una risata. “Oh, capisco.”

“Davvero?” chiese Tony.

“Questo non è un ramo,” rispose Loki. “Abbiamo raggiunto la terraferma.”

“Ma certo che sì,” disse Tony.

Il terreno era soffice e spugnoso. Ad un certo punto Bruce si era fermato e aveva provato a sondarlo con un braccio, ma non aveva toccato altro che strati su strati di foglie e marciume vario incastrato in piccole radici biancastre. Ogni tanto ne incontravano una più grande, contorta e che puntava verso l’alto, a volte più alta di loro, ed erano costretti a scalarla o ad aggirarla.

Loki continuava a cantare per Hulk dolcemente mentre proseguivano. Bruce teneva la testa bassa infossata nelle spalle dietro di loro. La canzone non era in nessuna lingua Bruce conoscesse, ma in qualche modo riusciva a capirla comunque, anche se non aveva senso: parlava del sole e della luna, che sorgevano e tramontavano, e della fine dell’anno e di tutte le cose. Non sembrava fosse in rima, ma aveva un ritmo che li cullava, e camminare era molto più semplice che scendere, più monotono.

L’intera faccenda era vagamente ipnotica. Ogni volta che sentiva l’onda risalirgli verso le sinapsi, Bruce strizzava gli occhi o dava un calcio facendosi male ad un pollice, tentava di scuotersi. Per un po’ aveva provato l’ipnosi. Le prime sessioni erano andate anche bene, aveva passato settimane senza incidenti, era stato più semplice controllarsi. Poi si era svegliato dalla terza seduta nel bel mezzo di un cumulo di macerie, e le prime pagine dei giornali lo avevano inseguito con titoli che parlavano di centinaia di morti. L’aveva evitata fin da allora.

Realizzò con ritardo che quello non sarebbe più stato un problema. Alzò la testa e guardò la massa enorme di Hulk davanti a lui, la sua enorme ombra. Si erano addentrati nelle tenebre mentre lui era impegnato a fissare il suolo, vedeva a fatica. Diede un’occhiate alle sue spalle. Tony e Steve erano dietro di lui, Natasha chiudeva la coda, avevano tutti lo sguardo fuori fuoco. Rivolse lo sguardo in avanti. “Loki,” cominciò piano, e la canzone s’interruppe: lo vide voltare la testa fino a vederne il profilo mentre continuava a camminare. “Credo di capire quanto tutto questo sia importante, ma non mi fido abbastanza di te per lasciar correre. Potresti spiegarmi cosa stai facendo?”

Loki non rispose subito. “Non in un modo che tu possa comprendere,” rispose infine. Stava parlando a bassa voce. “Si potrebbe dire che sto cercando di proteggere le vostre menti dandovi qualcos’altro su cui concentravi, un modo per ignorare cos’altro si nasconde nelle tenebre.”

“Potrei,” rispose Bruce. “Ma avrebbe effettivamente a che fare con quello che stai facendo?”

Ci fu un leggero movimento, forse l’ombra di un sorriso. “Molto poco.”

“Puoi spiegarlo in termini matematici?” disse Bruce. “Sono bravo in matematica.”

“Cosa c’è tra la radice quadrata di meno sette e π alla settantatreesima?” chiese Loki.

“Ma non ha senso,” disse Bruce.

Loki fece spallucce. “Non sei così bravo in matematica.” Fece una pausa. “Se ti può essere di consolazione, probabilmente nemmeno Thor saprebbe rispondere.”

“Non mi è mai sembrato un tipo versato per le materie scientifiche,” disse Bruce.

“Certo che no,” rispose Loki. C’era un leggero tono di scherno nella sua voce. “Il Seiðr è per le donne, e i vecchi.”

“Seiðr?” chiese Bruce. “La magia, intendi?”

“Magia, scienza,” rispose Loki. “Alla fine è la stessa cosa. Non un’arte per guerrieri.”

Non sembrava facesse del sarcasmo per attaccar briga, però. Bruce guardò di nuovo gli altri. Continuavano a camminare con quell’aria sognante negli occhi. “Ok,” disse. “Proviamo qualcosa di diverso. Perchè ci hai portati con te? Ti abbiamo solo rallentato. Per quel che mi è sembrato di capire, nemmeno Hulk è stato molto utile. Dammi una ragione per credere che hai davvero bisogno di noi qui.”

“Hai bisogno di ulteriori prove oltre al fatto che, se avessi voluto, avrei potuto liberarmi di voi quando volevo?” disse Loki.

“E’ già qualcosa,” rispose Bruce, “ma a te piace prenderti gioco degli altri. Posso immaginare decine di ragioni diverse per cui vorresti abbandonarci in un posto specifico, e molte non sono gradevoli. Sto avendo parecchie difficoltà a capire il perché vuoi un gruppo di mortali con te.”

Loki si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo. La poca luce del posto mostrava lievemente i suoi occhi, la linea della bocca, la mascella. Poi gli rispose piano, “Per i vostri morti, ovviamente.”

 


	6. Hulk

Terra molle qui. Buio. Ramo picchia Hulk. A Hulk non piace. Hulk spacca ramo! Ramo rotto. Hulk spacca ancora? Ramo cade. Rotto. Brutto.

Voglio albero grande ancora.

“Albero grande,” dice Hulk.

“Ci siamo sotto,” risponde Loki. “Sotto i rami dell’albero.”

“Sotto grande albero,” dice Hulk. A Hulk piace grande albero. “Sopra grande albero?”

“Ci arrampicheremo di nuovo per il ritorno,” dice Loki. “Con Thor.”

“Ok,” dice Hulk. Thor simpatico. “Dove Thor?”

“Nella terra dei morti,” dice Loki. “E’ dove stiamo andando.”

“Andiamo ora,” dice Hulk.

“Ci sto lavorando,” dice Loki.

Loki _no_ simpatico. Ma Loki dice storia. “Storia?” dice Hulk.

“Tra un po’,” dice Loki.

“Canta?” dice Hulk.

“Quando saremo fuori dalle tenebre,” dice Loki. Ok.

Hulk cammina. Ancora buio. “Canta?” dice Hulk.

“Non potresti provare a dormire come gli altri?” dice Loki.

Hulk dorme sempre. Dorme dorme dorme. “Hulk no stanco!”

“Non proprio dormire,” dice Loki. Loki parla veloce. “Sognare.” Loki indica.

Hulk guarda. Tutti cammina. Capitano ha faccia strana. Tony Stark ha faccia strana. Natasha ha faccia strana. Altro tipo ha faccia strana. “Sognare?” dice Hulk. Hulk spinge altro tipo. Altri tipo cade. Splat! Ah ah. Hulk alza altro tipo. Fango in faccia. Ah ah. Hulk posa altro tipo. Altro tipo cammina ancora. Hulk spinge altro tipo. Altro tipo cade. Ah ah ah ah.

“Non nego vi sia un certo divertimento in questo,” dice Loki, “Ma cerchiamo di non far loro del male.”

“Hulk no ferisce amici,” dice Hulk. “Hulk no ferisce qui.” Albero grande simpatico. No ferisce se no VUOLE.

Loki dice, “Bé, questo è vero. D’accordo, divertiti.” Hulk mette altro tipo in piedi. Hulk spinge Tony Stark. Hulk spinge Tony Stark dietro. Tony Stark spiaccicato. Ah ah ah ah.

Ok. Hulk annoiato. “Canta?” chiede Hulk. Hulk mette Tony Stark in piedi. Tutti camminano ancora.

“Sognare,” dice Loki. “Prova e sogna, come loro. Chiudi gli occhi e pensa a qualcosa di piacevole.”

“Sognare,” dice Hulk. Hulk chiude occhi. Hulk pensa a storia. Hulk pensa ad albero. Hulk pensa ad amici. Hulk sogna.

 


	7. Clint

C’erano stati nove agenti dello SHIELD, tre droni, e almeno sette micro-camere controllate da Jarvis, tutte concentrate sul gruppo. Clint aveva personalmente guardato almeno dodici schermi allo stesso tempo, e aveva guardato Natasha che caracollava malferma verso il tempio, la strada coperta di cocci e lattine. Si era preparato a chiamare Fury con l’interfono, perché non era possibile in un milione di anni che Natasha avesse deliberatamente deciso di ubriacarsi e festeggiare con Loki.

Fu a quel punto che realizzò che non c’erano più. Nessuna grande nuvola di fumo, niente effetti speciali, niente immagini che sparivano; in qualche modo avevano semplicemente smesso di essere lì, e aveva continuato a guardare il video per almeno trenta secondi prima che il suo cervello ne venisse a patti.

Aveva rimandato indietro il video una dozzina di volte e, ogni volta che l’aveva riguardato, anche fotogramma per fotogramma, succedeva sempre la stessa dannata cosa. Non riusciva a trovare il punto in cui sparivano. Prima erano lì, poi non c’erano più, la linea era troppo sfocata per riuscire a  vederla. E lo faceva incazzare a bestia, anche perché non riusciva a fare a meno di chiedersi – se fosse andato con loro, se avesse potuto dare un contrappeso alla bilancia-

Bé, non l’aveva fatto, quindi ora aveva un lavoro da fare, e di sicuro non era quello che gli aveva affidato Loki. Diede un’occhiata al pavimento del rimorchio dove il lenzuolo che copriva il corpo di Thor aveva preso a muoversi e agitarsi a causa del vento sempre più forte. Buttò uno sguardo veloce al deserto del New Mexico e parlò nell’auricolare. “Registrate qualcosa laggiù?”

“Sì, signore,” gli rispose l’agente. “Il vento è a 40 miglia orarie e sta acquistando velocità, e rileviamo disturbi nell’atmosfera.”

“Ok. Occhi aperti, tutti.” Disse Clint. “Aspettate il mio segno.” Si rimise gli occhiali da sole quando il vento cominciò a sollevare troppa sabbia facendola sbattere contro le pareti del camion.

Ebbe una gran bella visuale dello spettacolo quando finalmente cominciò: gli si strinsero stomaco e viscere quando il lungo vortice raggiunse il suolo, grigio come nuvole in tempesta e attraversato da lampi verdi. Quando toccò terra, l’esplosione di luce gli ferì gli occhi; il vento soffiò un’ultima feroce raffica e un tuono scosse il terreno. Il vento scemò immediatamente, e diede un colpo con la mano al fondo del camion. Il conducente fece inversione e li portò verso il sito d’impatto. C’erano ancora pochi aliti di vento che alzavano nuvolette di sabbia intorno al simbolo fumante sul terreno, e l’aria odorava del sale dell’oceano che il deserto del New Mexico non vedeva da milioni di anni.

Ebbe una gran bella visuale sullo spettacolo quando finalmente cominciò: gli si chiuse lo stomaco e le viscere mentre il lungo

Ce n’erano tredici. Clint riconobbe la donna che le comandava alla prima occhiata. Aveva scoccato diciassette frecce al Distruttore dal suo nascondiglio, ma nessuna di loro aveva nemmeno fatto voltare quella dannata cosa, prima che lei si mostrasse e gli andasse incontro. Aveva i capelli scuri; tutte le altre erano bionde e tutte sopra il metro e ottanta. Quando saltò giù dal camion per andare loro incontro, Clint ebbe quasi l’impulso di cercare Tony per sincerarsi qualcuno fosse pronto a prenderlo a calci prima che facesse l’inevitabile battuta sulla gran vista che avevano ad altezza occhi.

“Lady Sif, se non erro,” disse fermandosi davanti a loro. Teneva con noncuranza l’arco nella mano sinistra, senza mostrare intenti offensivi; la freccia, non la testa già inserita, era nera contro il nero della sua uniforme.

Sif fece arrestare la sua truppa e abbassò lo sguardo su di lui. “Ti saluterei, Clint Barton,” disse con voce bassa e fredda; aveva gli occhi umidi, “ma non v’è cortesia da offrire nel mio cuore: tu e i tuoi non siete stati amici di Asgard o di Thor. Mi consegnerai il suo corpo, adesso, perché io possa riportarlo a casa per piangerlo.”

“Già, a proposito-” Cominciò Clint.

“Risparmia il fiato,” lo interruppe. D’improvviso ci fu una spada puntata alla sua gola, il movimento era stato talmente veloce che non era riuscito a seguirlo; gli ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per non trasalire. “Non c’è nulla che desideri ascoltare da te, e qualunque conforto volessi cercare di offrire, sarebbe vuoto. Hlokk, Olrun, andate e recuperate il nostro principe da quel carro di metallo.”

“Mia signora,” risposero le due prima di rompere i ranghi e dirigersi verso il camion.

“Iniziate,” comunicò Clint nell’auricolare, prima di buttarsi a terra e scoccare una freccia in direzione delle due donne. La punta si conficcò nel terreno proprio davanti a loro. Rotolò su un lato e lanciò il bersaglio dietro la truppa: non appena colpì terra, la carica sull’arco si spiegò, il cavo si incurvò sopra la testa delle asgardiane per ricollegarsi al bersaglio. La rete esplose sopra di loro, luccicando al sole, e Clint corse verso il camion mentre le donne cominciarono ad accanirsi sulla tela.

L’autista stava già scaldando i motori quando si lanciò sul fondo del rimorchio. “Vai!” gli urlò Clint, e a quel punto spinse a tavoletta verso il deserto, sollevando grosse nuvole di polvere.

Aveva già fatto partire il cronometro: sperava di poter avere nove minuti; poteva contare su sette. Ma non pensava sarebbe riuscito a portarli a casa: aveva visto Sif sfregiare la ragnatela con la sua spada con la coda dell’occhio, mentre scappavano. “In caso la R&D se lo stesse chiedendo,” disse nell’auricolare, “no, non sono riusciti ancora a riprodurla la tela di Spider Man. Abbiamo bisogno di ritagliarci due minuti dal tempo previsto. Mantenete tutti la velocità: dovremo fare il nostro randevouz in movimento. Team Bravo, sta a voi. Portatevi a ore sei e procuratemi una distrazione, non farò storie se farete un po’ di polvere nel frattempo.”

“Ricevuto, signore,” di nuovo lo scoppiettio, e trenta secondi dopo l’Humvee arrivò sterzando in modo scomposto lungo il tracciato. Dietro di loro, Clint vide delle ombre scure che avanzavano nella polvere, correvano più veloce di quanto fosse normale esserlo.

Incoccava e scoccava, incoccava e scoccava, e le esplosioni che dirompevano in scosse elettriche quando la freccia andava a bersaglio. Stavano guadagnando un po’ di terreno e il Team Bravo stava lanciando micro granate in ogni direzione: non riusciva più a vedere l’Humvee in tutta quella polvere. Trenta secondi. Quaranta. Cinq- Un’esplosione nella sabbia, poi uno pneumatico venne loro addosso, rotolando, ma non abbastanza veloce da colpirli: lo vide cadere al suolo e poi rotolare via sparendo nella nuvola di polvere.

“Merda,” disse teso. “Team Bravo, datemi buone notizie.” Si arrampicò sulla motrice del camion. L’altro camion li seguiva da presso e il Team Charlie era dall’altro lato. Guardò oltre il tettuccio del camion così da poter vedere la sagoma del complesso della SHIELD avvicinarsi sempre di più.

“Capo Bravo a rapporto,” disse una voce all’auricolare. “Stiamo bene, signore, hanno solo tagliano i cazzo di telai con delle cazzo di spade, signore. Mi dispiace, non siamo riusciti a procurare altro tempo, signore.”

“Ricevuto,” rispose Clint, e mostrò il pollice in alto al guidatore attraverso il finestrino. Il camion accellerò l’andatura. Incoccò sei frecce insieme, tutte le punte esplosive che gli erano rimaste, e le scoccò verso il suolo.

Sif e il resto del suo gruppo saltarono fuori dalla polvere per via dell’esplosione settantanove secondi dopo: il sole riverberava sulle loro armature, i loro capelli sembravano fiamme. I loro mantelli si agitavano nel vento come enormi ali bianche e Sif aveva negli occhi un’espressione selvaggia e omicida. “Questo di sicuro non sarà il mio giorno migliore di sempre,” disse Clint accucciandosi sul fondo del camion, affannando.

L’elicottero aveva preso quota dal complesso di edifici e stava volando sulle loro teste alla loro stessa velocità, facendo poi scivolare giù una corda da trasporto. Infilò il piede nell’asola in fondo alla corda, assicurò il moschettone che aveva alla cintura alla corda per rimanere bilanciato, poi raccolse l’enorme peso del corpo morto avvolto in un lenzuolo e se lo mise in spalla. “Pronto,” disse nell’auricolare, e l’elicottero lo sollevò in aria proprio mentre Sif e le sue valchirie raggiungevano il camion e lo facevano a pezzi con le loro spade.

Clint si diede mentalmente una pacca sulla spalla. Quattro interi secondi di vantaggio – merda! Fu costretto ad agitarsi con i fianchi per far dondolare il cavo: Sif si era arrampicata sul tetto del camion e lo aveva usato come trampolino per lanciarsi verso di lui. Le sue dita gli toccarono la punta dello stivale, e per un lunghissimo istante Clint aveva temuto l’avesse preso. Riuscì a dondolare il piede abbastanza da farla scivolare e ricadere per trenta piedi netti sul terreno.

Rotolò sulla sabbia e si rimise in piedi, livida di rabbia, gli puntò contro la spade. “Non esiste luogo in cui non possiamo seguirti, mortale!” ruggì con tale forza che non dovette nemmeno sforzarsi di sentirla sopra il rombo dei motori, persino mentre il rimorchio veniva sollevato e gli altri ragazzi lo liberavano dal peso del cadavere.

Clint le fece un segno di saluto e mise giù l’arco mentre le valchirie continuavano a seguire l’elicottero. Si posizionò accanto al portellone della cabina e cominciò a scoccare le sue frecce.

Lo raggiunsero cinque stati dopo, nel bel mezzo del Nord Dakota. Aveva nel frattempo cambiato tre elicotteri, un jet, ed in quel momento era solo in una jeep con il corpo martoriato sul sedile posteriore, sei valchirie che gli stavano alle calcagna su delle moto. Poi Sif gli si piazzò davanti al centro della strada e fermò la jeep con un piede. Il veicolo si capovolse roteando sopra la sua testa per poi schiantarsi al suolo.

Si schiantò rovesciato, sul tetto. Clint si aggrappò per un attimo alla cintura di sicurezza prima di cercare disperatamente il coltello. Era riuscito a malapena a toccarlo quando Sif lo strappò di peso, sedile compreso, dall’abitacolo, piazzandolo di fronte a lei. Lo fissò duramente. Le valchirie li avevano intanto raggiunti. Gli si piazzarono intorno con i motori ancora accesi che rombavano furiosi, le spade sguainate.

“Dunque,” disse tossendo. “Che bello incontrarvi così, signore.”

Sif lo afferrò per la cintura e lo sollevò – sedile compreso - affinchè fossero alla stessa altezza. “E cosa ha portato la tua follia, oltre il vilipendio del corpo del nostro defunto, trasportato in tal modo da un carro all’altro mentre ci sfuggivi?” gli chiese amara. Fece un cenno secco con la testa alle valchirie, e due di loro si diressero verso la jeep.

“Non mi preoccuperei più di tanto per quello,” disse Clint.

“Che i resti di Thor non possano subire particolari danni non è una scusa per tale mancanza di rispetto.” Rispose Sif.

“Non esattamente quel che intendevo,” rispose Clint.

“Mia signora!” Sif voltò lo sguardo. “Non è il principe, mia signora,” disse impallidendo una delle valchirie mentre scendeva dai rottami. “E’ il corpo di un mortale.”

“Cosa?” Sif la fissò. “Ma Heimdall ha detto-”

“Già, vedete,” s’intromise Clint, “Thor ci ha parlato di lui un paio di volte, quindi ci siamo detti che vi avrebbe detto dove, se avessimo nascosto Thor prima che voi arrivaste-”

Sif diede uno scossone tale al sedile da procuragli quasi un colpo di frusta. “Dove avete fatto lo scambio?” ringhiò. “Dove avete portato il corpo! Parla, mortale, o ti strapperò la risposta dale viscere!”

“Cinque minuti e trentasette secondi dal vostro atterraggio,” rispose Clint ingoiando un gemito. Cavolo, quello avrebbe potuto risparmiarselo. “E se non ti dispiace, apprezzerei molto se potessimo saltare la tortura. Mi sono premurato di non sapere dove l’avrebbero portato.”

Sif lasciò andare con forza il sedile e si allontanò con i pugni stretti e le spalle tese per la rabbia. Le altre valchirie si scambiarono sguardi incerti e guardavano lei. Clint riuscì a liberarsi dalla cintura di sicurezza e si alzò dal sedile rimettendosi in piedi. Non erano per niente sulla buona strada.

“Ti dispiace ascoltarmi, adesso?” le chiese. “Noi non vogliamo essere tuoi nemici.”

“No,” Sif rispose acida dandogli le spalle. “Ma lo siete diventati, per la vostra stupidità e intenzionale cecità.”

“Senti,” riprese Clint, “Non ci siamo attaccati al cadavere per gioco-”

“Lo trattenete al servizio di Loki!” rispose voltandosi verso di lui. “Loki il fabbricante di bugie, che ben volentieri causerebbe ancor più danno di quello che ha già provocato. Dimmi, mortale, pensi sia cosa da poco seguire il cammino dei morti, anche per un asgardiano?”

“No,” rispose tetro Clint: esattamente quello che aveva sperato di non sentire. “Non lo penso. Mi stai dicendo che Loki avrebbe altro in mente? O che non riuscirà nel suo intento?”

Sif rise aspra. “Che potrebbe avere in mente di peggiore?” rispose. “E non ho dubbi che avrà successo: il male si piega facilmente nelle sue mani.”

“Credevo tu fossi amica di Thor,” rispose Clint con prudenza.

“Lo sono,” disse Sif. “Ed anche se fossi costretta a distruggere il corpo di Thor senza rendergli gli onori che il suo valore merita, io non permetterò il sacrilegio che si intende perpetrare.”

“Aspetta un momento,” disse Clint. “Mi stai dicendo che se Loki riuscisse a farcela, se ritornasse davvero con lo spirito di Thor – se potesse riportarlo in vita, integro al cento per cento, tu non saresti comunque d’accordo?”

“Potresti essere più stupido!” urlò. “Persino posare un passo sui rami di Yggdrasil è privo di costi: pensi che un tale sacrilegio, una così profonda violazione dell’ordine dell’universo, non esigerà più di quanto voi e il vostro mondo potrà sopportare?”


	8. Steve

“Steve,” lo chiamò Bucky, “Non che non sia felice di vederti, ma credo questa non sia stata la migliore delle tue idee.”

“Ora come ora non ne sono dispiaciuto.” Rispose Steve, e ne era convinto. Aveva freddo ed era esausto, e senza fiato, ma non erano molto distanti dal campo, ormai, avrebbero raggiunto il resto del team, una bella tazza calda di caffè disgustoso e amaro, una razione di rancio tiepido e urla che gli dicevano quanto ci avesse messo per farsi vedere. Non vedeva l’ora.

Bucky lo superava di poco, gli preparava il cammino perchè Steve potesse seguirlo meglio. Steve avrebbe potuto allungare una mano e toccarlo in qualunque momento. Erano affondati fino alle ginocchia nella neve, si trascinavano attraverso una foresta buia: solo loro due, la luce della luna creava strani giochi di ombre con i rami sulla neve e il vento li muoveva in modo spettrale. Cercava di non guardarli troppo. Il silenzio era interrotto solo dal rumore dei loro passi e dal loro respiro affannoso.

“Già,” Rispose Bucky. “Solo noi due, e i tuoi compagni là dietro.”

Ma Steve non voleva pensarci.

“Sono serio, bello,” disse Bucky. “Ti porterò più in là che posso, ma sei sicuro di voler aiutare questo tizio, Loki, a procedere oltre le linee?”

“Siamo qui per salvare un amico,” rispose Steve, ed era tutto quello che era disposto a ricordare: lasciò che il nome _Loki_ scivolasse senza registrarlo.

“Se il vostro amico è qui, è un po’ tardi,” considerò Bucky.

“Tardi,” disse Steve. “Oh, merda. Sono in _ritardo_.”

“E questa è la mia occasione,” disse Bucky. Si spostò di lato e diede una pacca sulla spalla a Steve, il peso della sua mano era stranamente pesante, confortante. “Guardati le spalle, amico.”

“Certo,” rispose Steve lanciandogli un’ultima occhiata grata mentre già correva via – in ritardo, era in _ritardo_ , come aveva fatto a dimenticare-

Spinse le porte. La sala da ballo era gremita, tutti ridevano, molte persone bevevano, il fumo delle sigarette gli arrivò familiare alle narici lasciando una leggera patina ovunque. C’era una buona band, anche. Cominciò a farsi largo tra la folla meglio che poteva, alcune teste si voltavano a guardarlo mentre s’infilava tra i corpi. “Mi scusi,” disse rivolto alla nuca di una donna ma, quando si voltò per guardarlo, il suo volto era un teschio con le orbite brulicanti di vermi. Si allontanò da lei di scatto: lei aveva allungato una mano verso il suo braccio, una mano marcia.

Anche altri stavano rivolgendosi verso di lui, allungavano le braccia, le mani fatte di ossa e carne scoperta, e quello che c’era sotto, cose ancora più rivoltanti che tentava di non guardare, poi una voce dietro di lui disse “Questo è il mio ballo, suppongo,”. E tutto d’un tratto la sala da ballo tornò alla normalità, la folla tornò alle proprie risate e conversazioni mentre Peggy lo prendeva sotto braccio.

Aveva il respiro pesante e il petto che gli doleva, anche quando lei cominciò a guidarlo verso il bar. “Bel posto,” riuscì a dire, ancora scosso dall’orrore.

“Non è stata una mia idea, Rogers,” fu la risposta.

_Non chiedere nulla,_ _l’avvertimento di Loki riecheggiò nella sua mente, una stilettata dolorosa persino da ricordare. È pericoloso sapere troppo del regno dei morti._

Ma – “Peggy,” cominciò.

“Non farlo,” rispose lei.

“Ma devo,” disse. “Peggy, devo sapere -”

“ _Non farlo_ ,” disse lei. “E’ già grave tu sia qui. E oltretutto,” aggiunse, “Mi devi ancora quel ballo.”

Lasciò che lei lo guidasse verso la pista. Non era per niente difficile una volta capiti i fondamentali, anche se i suoi piedi non sempre andavano dove lui avrebbe voluto. Era lei a guidarlo; urtavano spesso altre coppie, qualche volta aveva ricevuto anche qualche occhiata fredda, ma lei riuscì a trovare dei varchi e spazi vuoti, e lui continuò a stringerla tra le braccia.

Riuscirono ad arrivare alla fine della lunghissima pista da ballo e lei lo guidò dietro il bancone del bar. C’era una porta secondaria e seminascosta alla fine di un lungo corridoio buio, la luce filtrava da sotto la porta. “Buona fortuna,” gli disse Peggy.

Lui non le lasciò la mano. “Peggy,” cominciò. “Non puoi venire con me?”

“Certamente, hai un posticino anche per me quando arriveremo?” la sua voce era secca come il suo martini preferito. “No, Rogers. Ho avuto il mio turno. È stato un bel giro, anche se mi hai mollata a metà strada.”

Ma lui non lasciò la presa. Gli montava dentro una strana sensazione di pressione: un dolore ripetuto e continuo, come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato un cavaturaccioli nel cranio e lo stesse facendo girare, spassando via trucioli d’ossa mentre gli s’infilava più a fondo. Ma Peggy era lì, Bucky era lì, i ragazzi – tutti loro erano intrappolati lì -

“Tu non sai quel che stai chiedendo,”

“Lo so che farà male,” rispose Steve. “Ma non ho intenzione di lasciarti in una boccia, e in questo momento è quel che mi sembra di star facendo.”

Lei lo stava guardando con gli occhi umidi. “Cosa immagini di poter fare, _stupido_?”

Non lo sapeva. “Loki ha bisogno che io apra quella porta,” riuscì a dire infine, premette con forza I palmi contro le tempie. “Forse lui conosce un modo-” faceva male persino pensare. “Peggy, ti prego.”

“Siamo nel tuo cuore,” rispose lei. “Esistiamo nella fattura di ogni luogo che esiste, esisterà o sia mai esistito. E vi apparteniamo, mentre tu no. Ora _smettila di chiedere_.”

Non furono le parole, ma il modo in cui le pronunciò. Il nodo che gli aveva compresso lo stomaco durante tutto il viaggio cominciò finalmente a disfarsi lentamente. Il dolore era ancora presente, ma non peggiorava più, e dopo un po’ riuscì a riprendere fiato e a rimettersi dritto. Lei lo stava guardando, il suo viso era indurito da un’espressione che finalmente riusciva a vedere per quella che era: preoccupazione.

“Quindi, uh,” riprese, “- abbiamo tempo per un altro ballo?”

Lei sospirò velocemente. “Abbiamo tempo per tutti I balli che desideri,” cominciò. “Ma la porta non sarà più qui quando avremo finito.”

Steve deglutì. “Gli altri possono – potrebbero continuare il viaggio?”

“Sì,” rispose guardando le loro mani unite, poi con l’altra si asciugò furtivamente le guance con gesti veloci. “Dannazione Rogers, _vai_.”

Lui la trattenne per un secondo ancora: la sua mano fredda e forte, indurita dagli esercizi al poligono, i suoi occhi umidi, le onde scure dei suoi capelli che le ombreggiavano il viso, poi aprì lentamente la mano, un dito alla volta e la lasciò andare; perché c’erano persone dietro di lui, persone che dipendevano da lui.

“Ci rivedremo presto,” le disse mentre andava via. Lei le lanciò un ultimo sguardo oltre le spalle, pieno di una tristezza che non capiva, poi fu inghiottita dalla folla della pista da ballo, sparita. Si voltò e prese a dirigersi lungo il buio corridoio, verso la porta. La aprì e varcò l’uscio.

Il dottor Erskine alzò lo sguardo dalla sua scrivania. “Bé, Steven,” cominciò. “Temo tu sia stato in qualche modo incauto.”

“Già,” rispose Steve. Gli faceva piuttosto male lo stomaco. Il laboratorio con i suoi tavoli metallici e le lucine fluorescenti troppo luminose gli feriva gli occhi. “Non ho intenzione di chiedere ulteriori dettagli, tanto perché lo sappia.”

Erskine ridacchiò. “Vorrei ben sperare,” disse. “Sei pronto, allora?”

“Pronto?” chiese Steve. “Per cosa?”

Erskine indicò con un dito e Steve si girò. Al centro della stanza era fissa l’enorme bara metallica, la capsula con i pannelli e i grossi tubi metallici che ne fuoriuscivano. Steve deglutì. Era ancora la sua concezione massima del dolore. Dal di fuori erano sembrati pochi minuti. Dall’interno era sembrata una vita intera. Aveva sentito ogni fibra del suo corpo riassemblarsi: la pelle e i muscoli si erano come squarciati per far posto a nuove ossa, i vasi sanguigni avevano scavato nuove vie. Quando il sigillo si era spezzato, era riemerso rinato e straniero persino a se stesso.

Si guardò bene, guardò il corpo che non aveva mai davvero smesso di pensare come suo: braccia ossute, il petto scavato, mani più deboli di quel che avrebbe voluto. “Ho le sensazione che farà male,” disse.

“Certo che farà male,” rispose Erskine. “Peggio della prima volta, se proprio vuoi saperlo.”

“Non volevo saperlo,” sospirò Steve. Prese un respiro profondo e si arrampicò nella capsula per stendersi all’interno. “Sono pronto, dottore. Cominciamo.”

La sensazione non era quella di dirigersi in qualche luogo, o forse lo era, ma non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Era come infilarsi dentro se stesso in profondità, cercare il fondo e sperare di non trovarlo troppo presto. Riusciva a sentirsi urlare – no, non passavano suoni lì dentro; aveva la _sensazione_ di star urlando. Erskine era un’ombra, si muoveva da qualche parte dall’altra parte del vetro; ogni tanto una voce gli parlava, lenta e troppo stiracchiata per poter risultare chiara: stava ancora andando da qualche parte, aveva ancora tanta strada.

Durò di nuovo un’eternità, ma alla fine il dolore si attenuò a ondate successive. Dopo un po’, Steve riuscì a pensare di nuovo. Aveva ancora le tempie che pulsavano: poteva sentire il cuore battergli nelle orecchie. Guardò attraversò l’oblò. Una luce dorata filtrava dall’esterno. Allungò lentamente una mano verso il pannello e spinse.

La luce lo inondò come miele, calda e molle e troppo luminosa. Si fece scudo con una mano allungando l’altra davanti a se; scivolò dalla capsula e si ritrovò al suolo sulle ginocchia, cadendo poi in avanti sulle mani: le sue mani erano grandi, forti, nuove.

Gli stivali di Loki invasero la sua visuale, e Steve sussultò allontanandosi. Il dolore pulsante alla nuca andava peggiorando.

“Idiota,” disse Loki. “Siamo fortunati che non ci hai condannati tutti.”

“Sto bene, grazie per averlo chiesto,” disse Steve alzandosi. Il dolore era ancora lì, tagliente, ma non poteva permettere che lo fermasse. Si rimise dritto ed osservò gli altri: sembravano tutti in qualche modo sbiaditi. Natasha incrociò per un attimo il suo sguardo: il suo viso era tirato e poteva vedere una traccia arrossata su una guancia, come se fosse stata schiaffeggiata. Tony non lo guardava: aveva le mani infilate a fondo nelle tasche e la testa infossata nelle spalle, una postura ricurva che Steve era sicuro di non avergli mai visto assumere, aveva un’espressione scura e imbronciata, le labbra strette. Bruce stringeva gli occhiali in una mano e si asciugava gli occhi con l’altra, il suo viso aveva una strana sfumatura verdina; c’erano alcune vene ingrossate e verdi sulle sue braccia. Hulk era sparito.

“L’abbiamo superato?” chiese Steve. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta?”

“Quasi,” rispose Loki. Lui sembrava star bene, intoccato. Il suo mantello fluttuava nel vento, e la luce dorata faceva brillare la sua armature. “I vostri morti potevano condurci solo fino ad un certo punto.”

Steve si voltò. La luce dorata proveniva da una collina che li sovrastava, sulla sommità coperta di neve vi era una cittadella. Sembrava un lungo viaggio fino alla cima, e il percorso stretto e impervio. “Suppongo che non sarà solo una passeggiata fin lassù.”

“No,” rispose Loki.

“Allora qual’è il piano?” Steve guardò gli altri, accigliato. Non avevano ancora detto nulla. “State tutti bene?”

Nessuno rispose. Steve si guardò intorno e provò ancora. “Ragazzi?” ma gli voltarono le spalle, in silenzio. dopo un momento Natasha si sedette su un macigno con le mani strette a pugno sulle ginocchia. Tony gli dava le spalle e guardava verso il precipizio che si apriva dietro di loro. Ma che diavolo.

“Sono giunti al loro limite,” disse Loki. “Dovranno aspettare qui. Sarà meglio tu rimanga qui per evitare succeda loro qualcosa.”

“Cosa?” disse Steve voltandosi verso di lui. “Ci hai sfiancati e usati per arrivare fin qui e ora vorresti abbandonarci?”

“Proponi di trascinarli?” chiese Loki. “Nessuno di loro è pronto per affrontare questo percorso.” Steve riguardò gli altri. Aveva l’orrenda sensazione che Loki non avesse torto. L’aveva già visto accadere sul campo di battaglia a bravi soldati, alcuni dei migliori – ragazzi che si erano spinti al limite fino a colpire un muro dentro di loro, e tutto quel che avevano potuto fare a quel punto era stato chiudersi in se stessi ed aspettare che la tempesta passasse.

Poi Loki aggiunse, “Verrò a prendervi sulla via del ritorno, tieni ben presente che ho ancora bisogno di voi.”

La strada sulla quale erano sembrava non portare a nulla in entrambe le direzioni, polverosa e dimenticata. Il pendio dietro di loro terminava in un canyon tanto largo che Steve non riusciva a vedere l’altra parte; il cielo si apriva sopra di loro come un’immensa cappa azzurra. Non c’erano altri viaggiatori, nessun segno di vita oltre la città dorata sulla montagna davanti a loro. Tony si era seduto ed aveva preso a lanciare sassolini nel canyon, Bruce si era raccolto su se stesso. Non sembravano intenzionati a muoversi tanto presto.

“No,” disse tetro Steve dopo un momento, combattuto. “Vengo con te.”

Loki fece spallucce. “Basta che tu non dia la colpa a me se al ritorno qualcuno di loro non ci sarà più,” rispose, e fece quasi cambiare idea a Steve: sarebbe stato meglio se Loki avesse tentato di dissuaderlo per farlo rimanere lì. Ma ovviamente Loki probabilmente lo sapeva, quindi – oh, cavolo, Steve odiava dover avere a che fare con quel tipo.

“Come ci arriviamo lassù?” chiese Steve. “Visto come ci hai già spompati.”

“Ho usato i vostri morti,” rispose Loki. “Non ho ancora usato i miei.”

“Sei immortale, no?” disse Steve. “Suppongo tu non ne abbia molti.”

Loki rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante mentre guardava la strada di montagna. “Solo uno di una qualche rilevanza,” rispose, e Steve aguzzò lo sguardo e vide un’enorme figura staccarsi dalle ombre della sommità e cominciare a venir giù verso di loro, la sua pelle era di un blu profondo e gli occhi truci di un rosso intenso.

 

 

 

NDA:  
Ultimo capitolo prima della pausa estiva: ci rivediamo a settembre!

 


	9. Loki

“Hai delle grosse presunzioni, cucciolo,” disse Laufey abbassando lo sguardo su di loro.

“Non proprio,” rispose Loki con un sorriso tirato. “Dopo tutto ti ho sconfitto, non è così?”

Laufey ringhiò. “Con bugie e inganni,” disse, “e tutto perché tu potessi continuare a umiliarti ai piedi di Odino come un cane servile. Avrei dovuto spappolare il tuo cranio d’infante con i pollici.”

“Con il senno di poi siamo tutti perfetti,” disse Loki. “Mostra la strada, padre mio.”

Rogers lo guardava in tralice mentre cominciavano la scalata seguendo le lunghe falcate nervose di Laufey, a passo veloce per evitare di perderlo di vista. “Uh, quindi quello è-”

“Mio padre,” rispose Loki. “O madre: è una differenza incerta tra i giganti di ghiaccio.” Rimase in silenzio per il tempo necessario Rogers potesse digerire l’informazione, poi aggiunse sereno, “L’ho ucciso io.”

Questo zittì il mortale, il che era una piccola benedizione dato che non poteva liberarsi di lui – sarebbe stato un inconveniente nella migliore delle ipotesi, una catastrofe nelle peggiori. Loki non sapeva cosa gli avessero dato i suoi morti, ma poteva vedere che Rogers lo portava dentro di lui come un carbone ardente. Gli si era avvicinato abbastanza da poterlo annusare, un odore di carne bruciata, e aveva visto Rogers inghiottirlo con cieca fiducia.

Ad essere onesti, Loki non era stato abbastanza cauto con lui. Si era aspettato sarebbe stato Stark a tentare di carpire conoscenze proibite; l’aveva aspettato al varco controllandolo come un falco, e invece – Loki fece schioccare il collo mentre camminavano cercando di allentare la tensione del ricordo.

Si era dovuto infiltrare a fondo in quei ricordi per sfuggire agli occhi guardinghi dei guardiani dei morti, tanto a fondo da sentire l’eco delle loro emozioni. Si era aspettato delle visioni puerili da Stark, una vita simile a quella di Thor, su una scala diversa di benessere e gloria. Ma i suoi morti non lo avevano condotto in una parata di trionfi e facili vittorie: Stark aveva viaggiato nei bui e rumorosi confini di un piccolo aereo, suo padre lavorava incessantemente con le sue mani sporche e laboriose un motore fumoso, l’urgenza e la disperazione gl’incurvavano tanto le spalle che non una volta aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal suo lavoro, come se il motore esaurisse tutto il suo orizzonte. Non alzò lo sguardo, non disse una parola, nonostante Stark avesse tentato di parlargli più e più volte.

Loki si era preparato alla collisione, era stato certo Stark fosse perduto: troppo preso in quella sfera d’ambra per liberarsi e volare oltre; poi era arrivata sua madre. Il tocco della sua mano era stato come un soffio di vento, poi anche peggio. Aveva condotto Stark attraverso la porta della cabina, ed aveva corso per un po’ come un bambino felice in un giardino, alla luce del sole, un momento di intollerabile dolcezza. Per un bambino tanto piccolo tutte le madri e tutti i giardini sono unici: intrappolato nel ricordo e nella tristezza di Stark, Loki aveva passeggiato nel giardino di Frigga, con il profumo dei meli in boccio. Riusciva ancora a sentirne il profumo seguirlo.

Laufey ridacchiò dando un’occhiata alle sue spalle. “Come si è ridotto il mio seme.”

“Hai poco di cui lamentarti,” disse Loki. “Ti aspettavi forse lealtà dopo avermi esposto?”

“Odino ti ha detto questo?” chiese Laufey. “Per essere un bugiardo, ti fai ingannare in fretta.”

Loki si irrigidì, la fame di sapere di era risvegliata e gli mordeva le viscere quasi fosse un lupo: la domanda gli scivolò istantaneamente in punta di lingua, una, cento, mille domande, abbastanza da distruggere persino un immortale. Serrò la mascella per non farne uscire nessuna.

Laufey rise, un suono roboante, simile a quello di una frana di massi. “Così ti sei strappato via la pelle e sei venuto strisciando quaggiù per recuperare il frutto del seme di Odino, per rimettere il guinzaglio di nuovo tra le sue mani, e chiudi le orecchie a quanto potrebbe invece liberarti. Piagnucolante codardo. Mi vergogno di aver ricevuto l’ultima sconfitta dalle tue mani.”

Allungò il passo e spinse casualmente da parte una grossa roccia che ostruiva il passaggio; ma il gesto fu abbastanza rumoroso da svegliare l’interesse di piccole creature che sollevarono il capo dai loro nascondigli per guardarli, e sulla distanza Loki udì un ululato: erano sicuramente osservati.

“Perché non mi faccio raggirare così facilmente?” disse Loki, lottando per mantenere ferma la voce. “Non ho bisogno di ascoltare i tuoi segreti; se li volessi, li scioglierei io stesso, a mio piacimento.”

“E da chi li udiresti, nano?” disse Laufey. “Chi ancora vive da poterti raccontare la verità? Odino?” rise di nuovo, mentre Loki serrava i pugni, impotente e combattuto.

“Ehi,” disse Rogers; Loki sussultò e lo guardò: aveva quasi dimenticato il mortale fosse lì. “E’ davvero una buona idea continuare a seguire qualcuno che tu hai ucciso? E se ci portasse nella direzione sbagliata?”

“Non può,” rispose Loki. “I morti non possono mentire.”

La strada diventava più ripida e buia. Sbuffi di neve avevano preso a colpirli, brevi refoli di gelo sulla pelle mentre salivano. Loki li notò appena, dibatteva per decidere la domanda. Poteva sopportarne una sicuramente; persino il mortale ci era riuscito. due forse, e la terza – non più di tre. Tre domande, tre verità.

Una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla. “Loki,” disse Rogers, “Non che siamo amici o nulla del genere, ma qualunque cosa stia cercando di propinarti, non è sicuramente per il tuo bene.”

Loki scansò irritato la mano di Rogers. “Al contrario di te,” sibilò, “So quel che faccio.”

“Davvero?” disse Rogers. “E pensi sia una buona idea?”

Non lo era, ovviamente. La conoscenza acquisita nella terra dei morti era veleno persino per le menti più salde: se ne avesse attinta troppa sarebbe caduto nella polvere, intimamente spezzato, ridotto ad un’inutile carogna buona solo per essere sbranata dai guardiani dei regno, per gli avvoltoi. Nemmeno la morte lo avrebbe liberato: perché non era morte quella che sarebbe giunta da quel banchetto, ma un lungo tormento fino alla dissoluzione finale. Guardò in alto: le aquile volavano in circolo, in attesa, attirate dal rumore del loro passaggio. Suppose che Laufey avrebbe goduto nel vederlo ridotto ad una sanguinante carcassa, sarebbe rimasto a guardare sorridente mentre lo sbranavano. Loki rabbrividì.

Il cammino diventava più impervio, scivoloso al passo. La punta delle sue dita si colorava di blu quando sfiorava le rocce coperte di brina o le usava come supporto. Seguirono Laufey tra i profondi confini di un crepaccio gelato, la luce dorata non c’era più, nascosta dalle ombre e dalle pareti del passaggio. Un luogo adatto ai segreti, dove i saprofagi non avevano facile accesso.

“Laufey,” disse Loki fermandosi.

“ _Ehi_ ,” disse Rogers afferrandogli un braccio. “Tutto questo è più importante che uscire di qui con Thor?”

Loki si voltò e lo prese per il collo per poi sbatterlo contro la fredda parete del dirupo, la punta delle dita si ricoprirono di ghiaccio. “No,” sibilò. “Niente è più importante: e perché dovrebbe essere così? Perché dovrei essere pronto a rinunciare a qualcosa per lui? Perché dovrebbe importarmi quando non è niente per me – non un fratello, un parente, un amico?” lanciò Rogers con forza sulla nuda roccia.

Rogers cadde all’indietro e si tenne la gola tossendo, boccheggiando, poi riuscì a dire con voce roca, “Perché ti vuole bene.”

Loki rise, il suono gli riecheggiò addosso. “Come il padrone ama il cane mal addestrato alle sue calcagna,” disse derisorio. “Il volgare animaletto, pietoso e non voluto.”

“Bene,” riprese Rogers. “Perché _tu_ gli vuoi bene.”

La risata gli morì in gola: un suono troppo gentile per i suoi sentimenti. Ma certo. Persino i patetici compagni mortali di Thor potevano ormai vedere la sua debolezza. Si chiese quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che osassero approfittarne: chiedergli aiuto, sapendo che sarebbe stato obbligato ad esaudirli da quell’affetto – dalla mera speranza di avere la gratitudine di Thor, di essere notato, persino un briciolo di attenzione dolce abbastanza da potervisi aggrappare.

“Verme,” disse Laufey pieno di sdegno, la sua figura torreggiante faceva loro ombra. “E’ a questo che ti sei ridotto, volontariamente? Tu, che _dovresti_ essere re?”

Rogers alzò lo sguardo, troppo stupito per continuare a parlare. Loki rimase immobile. _Tu che dovresti essere re_ , quelle parole gli riecheggiarono addosso come un motteggio. Non aveva sempre nutrito quell’ambizione; solo da quando aveva perso tutto quello che credeva fosse suo senza che qualcuno glielo portasse via: una famiglia, una casa, un nome. Cosa gli era rimasto se non reclamare un rango, un regno, la gloria, per crearsi un posto nel mondo? Li aveva inseguiti e cercati, ma aveva sempre intimamente saputo che aveva mentito quando li aveva reclamati come suo diritto. Appartenevano a Thor, non a lui.

Lui aveva mentito. Laufey non poteva farlo.

“Loki,” disse Rogers allungando una mano verso di lui.

“Dimmelo,” disse Loki.

Laufey rise. “Loki, figlio di Laufey,” disse, e la sua voce riecheggiava come una campana a morto nello stretto passaggio. “Loki, figlio di Laufey, figlio di Loki di Utgarda, figlio di Mimir il Saggio, figlio di Bolthorn, figlio di Ymir il Primo Nato, colui dal quale tutti i nostri re discendono: quale domanda vuoi pormi, qui nel regno dei morti?”

Loki prese un profondo respiro. Il dolore era la punta di un coltello che s’insinuava nel suo fianco scoperto. “Perché mi hai abbandonato su quell’altare?”

“Tre giorni e tre notti hai giaciuto sull’altare più alto di Jotunheim dopo la tua nascita,” disse Laufey, “e i tuoi vagiti non sono mai cessati: la prova della nascita del nuovo re. La prima notte a dimostrazione che sei un guerriero, la seconda, un re; ma la terza ha dimostrato che sei uno stregone, e solo allora Odino è giunto a rapirti, prima che i miei messi potessero riprenderti. Vorresti sapere di più?”

Una domanda cauta, giudiziosa. Il coltello era scivolato all’interno, profondo e netto tra le costole: nessun organo vitale era stato toccato, solo la sensazione di un rivolo di sangue che fuoriusciva dalla ferita. “Non intendevi solo re di Jotuneihm,” disse Loki. “Tu intendevi re di Asgard. Che diritto avrei io su quel trono?”

“E che diritti ha Odino?” riprese Laufey. “Odino il Guercio. Odino figlio di Borr, figlio di Bestla – Bestla figlia di Bolthorn, che ha mischiato il suo sangue con quello degli Aesir, corrompendo la sua linea dinastica.”

Il coltello si torse. Loki prese un respiro ansimante; sentiva la punta della lama sfiorargli i polmoni, le interiora. “Odino è – la nonna di Odino era una Jotun?” chiese. “Sua nonna, e – e lei era – lei era una mia parente, una lontana zia, ma-” si interruppe; cercava di trovare le parole migliori, il percorso più sicuro. “Il diritto di Odino di sedere sul trono gli viene da Bolthorn?” sussurrò. “Ma perché-?”

“Il suo _diritto_ gli viene dalla discendenza da Ymir il Primo Nato, che ha innalzato la cittadella di Asgard con il suo sangue ed il suo potere dalle onde,” riprese Laufey. “Ymir, che lui ha sgozzato per impadronirsi del trono, Ymir, colui dal quale tu discendi per linea diretta.”

Loki si appoggiò alla parete di pietra, un gelo feroce gli scivolava nelle ossa e nel cuore. La caduta di Ymir era un racconto antico, tra i più amati: Loki stesso lo aveva recitato nella sala del trono, Odino e i suoi fratelli avevano abbattuto il vile gigante assassino, e la luminosa cittadella si era innalzata dalle ossa del suo corpo smembrato.

Come suonava diverso quel racconto, se Odino era discendente di Ymir. Regicida, l’odiata parola. ma quelli non erano piccoli insignificanti segreti: quelle erano verità che Odino doveva aver scolpito dalla storia stessa con gran dispendio di potere, perché fossero accettate tra i regni; segreti che doveva aver sepolto nel suo cuore sotto tutte le altre menzogne. Il dolore era bruciante e quasi insopportabile – se la lama fosse sprofondata ancora, sarebbe caduto.

“Vorresti sapere di più?” sibilò Laufey.

“ _Perché_?” esalò infine Loki, l’unica domanda che desiderava porre alla fine era scivolata sulla sua lingua. “Perché Odino mi avrebbe preso? Perché Odino – perché avrebbe tenuto un rivale nella sua casa, vicino a suo figlio-”

Cadde sulle ginocchia solo per aver chiesto: il coltello era diventato rovente nella carne, pronto a incidere organi essenziali. Laufey rise, maligno e soddisfatto, ed aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Rogers raccolse un sasso e lo lanciò con veloce efficacia colpendo Laufey in un occhio. Laufey ruggì di rabbia e dolore, coprendosi la faccia per fermare l’emorragia, e Rogers afferrò Loki per un braccio per trascinarlo su lungo il percorso, via da quel luogo.

Loki oppose una lieve resistenza, ma una parte istintiva di lui premeva per salvarsi. Rogers lo trascinò con se lungo il sentiero che diventava sempre più ripido, e Loki lo seguì traballante, debole e frastornato. “Non ti permetto di abbandonare adesso, Loki,” disse Rogers, “Andiamo!”

Loki riuscì ad avvertirlo con un gesto della mano prima che il meta-lupo saltasse giù da una roccia, dato che erano senza la protezione di Laufey; Rogers riuscì a spostarsi appena in tempo da evitarne i denti. Loki si accucciò al suolo e si appoggiò alla parete di roccia mentre Rogers si metteva in posizione di difesa contro la bestia.

“Uh,” disse Rogers con il fiato corto, “Suppongo non possiamo parlarne con lui, vero?”

Spalancò gli occhi quando il meta-lupo ridacchiò e rispose, “Berrò il tuo sangue, poi anche il suo.”

Saltò di nuovo e Rogers riuscì ad evitarlo accucciandosi, facendo in modo che la bestia gli passasse sopra la testa per poterla spintonare con una spalla contro la parete di roccia. La mascella del lupo schioccò a vuoto sopra la sua testa, ma riuscì a ferirlo con gli artigli delle zampe posteriori.

Loki li guardò lottare stancamente mentre il dolore si propagava nel suo corpo, lo stringeva in una morsa simile ad una trappola che aveva sì notato lungo il percorso, ma che non aveva potuto evitare. “Avevi intenzione di fare _ammenda_?” sussurrò Loki a Odino, anche se non poteva sentirlo. “Pensavi di ripulirti la coscienza dandomi l’ _opportunità_ di guadagnarmi il trono – un’opportunità fasulla, in una sfida che tu stesso avevi organizzato?”

Odino stesso avrebbe dovuto dirgli quelle verità. Odino avrebbe dovuto risparmiargli l’orrore di pensarsi mostro in una genia di mostri, non voluto persino da loro; salvato per pura pietà dal nobile re degli Aesir, da cui gli veniva generosamente concesso di condividere la casata che spettava al suo vero figlio di diritto.

Loki sentì gli artigli di una risata graffiargli la gola; non lasciò che venisse fuori. Quanto era stato stupido. Ovviamente Odino non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Rivelarsi come regicida e usurpatore? Rivelare che il trono e il suo stesso palazzo erano stati strappati ad uno Jotun? Rendere noto che il suo trofeo di guerra era il legittimo erede, più del suo stesso figlio?

Strinse i pugni e vi si coprì gli occhi. Era una condanna avventurarsi nel regno dei morti. L’aveva sempre saputo, da che aveva mosso il primo passo in quel mondo. I segreti di Laufey non avevano spezzato la sua catena, l’avevano solo resa più pesante. Che differenza faceva? Tutte le verità di Laufey – a che scopo potevano servire? Perché alla fine, si trattava sempre di Thor. Thor, che brillava sempre nobile e intoccato dalla meschinità, come Odino aveva solo finto e preteso di essere.

E oh, Thor sarebbe rimasto stupito e scioccato nel conoscere la verità. Avrebbe litigato con Odino per questo, forse avrebbe persino preso le parti di Loki. Ma la gloria di Thor non sarebbe stata sfiorata. Se avesse offerto a Loki il trono di Asgard si sarebbe solo reso più luminoso di conseguenza. Thor avrebbe persino potuto essere deliziato all’idea di dare il trono a Loki – di purificare i peccati della sua stirpe, e lasciare Loki a doversi prendere cura della Terra, mentre lui avrebbe continuato il suo glorioso corso di avventure con i suoi nobili e più amati amici, libero dagli obblighi reali. Dopo tutto, Loki avrebbe avuto il trono solo grazie alla benevolenza di Thor; Thor si sarebbe sicuramente ribellato se avesse fatto qualcosa che disapprovava.

E Loki sarebbe stato impotente come era impotente in quel momento. Non amava di meno Thor. Si sarebbe comunque trascinato nuovamente strisciando verso il palazzo; avrebbe comunque riportato indietro lo spirito di Thor; avrebbe comunque chinato il capo al giogo del suo scintillante fratello e sarebbe rimasto come Odino aveva fatto in modo che fosse: debole e patetico, incatenato al sentimentalismo e alle bugie.

“Un po’ di aiuto!” urlò Rogers dietro di lui, in affanno.

Beh, questo rispondeva alla sua prima domanda, suppose Loki. Il dolore andava scemando, alla fine; probabilmente perché quei segreti alla fin fine non gli servivano a nulla. Si alzò lentamente. C’era una piccola roccia sul terreno; la prese e si diresse malfermo verso di loro. Il lupo ringhiò vedendolo avvicinarsi e provò a mordere; Loki attese finché non fece scattare la mandibola per aggredire e gli infilò la pietra tra le fauci fino in fondo, anche se non abbastanza in fretta: si graffiò malamente il dito medio con i denti.

La pietra si ingrandì tanto da costringere le mandibole del lupo a dilatarsi. “Mettilo giù,” gli disse Loki premendo il pollice sulla ferita per fermare il sangue. Rogers spinse via maldestramente il lupo, il quale cominciò a girare in tondo tentando di sputare la roccia.

Rogers era a corto di fiato, graffiato e sanguinante, ma non era ferito gravemente. “Non stiamo qui ad aspettare che si liberi,” disse, e prese Loki per un braccio trascinandolo via. Loki non si prese il disturbo di scrollarlo via.

Il percorso si faceva sempre più pericoloso e stretto, finché non si trasformò in una vera e propria collina a strapiombo: la luce dorata li irrorava come una cascata, brillando attraverso il ghiaccio translucido. Rogers guardò affascinato, poi sentirono un ululato dietro di loro: un ululato presto seguito da molti altri.

“Non è un buon segno,”

“Seguimi,” disse stancamente Loki. Poggiò la mano sul versante della collina e richiamò il ghiaccio: macchie bluastre crepitarono sulla sua pelle e si formò un appiglio sotto le sue dita. Si allungò e ne formò un altro, si sollevò e ne formò un altro ancora. Il ghiaccio rispondeva docilmente ai suoi comandi, lo creava senza nemmeno pensarci. Il dolore scemò ulteriormente. Si arrampicò sempre più in alto registrando solo distrattamente i latrati e le unghiate sotto di loro, finché alla fine si innalzò oltre il bordo della collina e vide un ampio prato verde oltre il quale si ergevano mura dorate.

Il suo spirito gioì contro la sua volontà: erano così vicini. Il Valhalla, dimora degli eroi e degli uomini straordinari, sita nel punto più alto nel cuore del regno dei morti: ed era riuscito ad arrivarci.

“Possono arrivare fin quassù?” chiese Rogers.

“Cosa?”

“I lupi. Si sono allontanati quando eravamo circa a metà strada. C’è un’altra strada per salire?”

“Ci sono migliaia di strade per salire quassù,” rispose Loki.

“Temevo l’avresti detto,” disse Rogers. “Ehi!” allungò un braccio e scaraventò a terra Loki mentre un’enorme aquila discendeva su di loro sfiorandoli con artigli grossi come il diametro delle loro teste. L’aquila gridava volando in tondo sulle loro teste. Mentre si rimettevano faticosamente in piedi, videro che uno dei lupi era riuscito ad arrampicarsi fino al ciglio del burrone, a circa un miglio da dove erano loro. Alzò la testa ed ululò. Altri sei apparvero dietro di lui.

“Qualche idea?” chiese Rogers.

“In circostanze come queste sono solito scappare,” rispose Loki.

Cominciarono a correre a rotta di collo lungo la piana. Loki si strappò il mantello, lasciando che sparisse nell’erba, poi il soprabito; Rogers si tolse la giacca. Alla luce del palazzo dorato, l’aria era calda come in estate. “Come - come facciamo - ad entrare!” gli urlò Rogers mentre correvano. I lupi si erano lanciati all’inseguimento: non ci sarebbe voluto molto, notò mentalmente Loki. Possibilmente nella direzione sbagliata.

“Magari dalla _porta_ ,” scoccò di rimando, e si abbassò di nuovo per evitare l’aquila.

L’erba lasciò il posto ad un cortile in pietra dorata, poi alla grande scalinata. Loki cominciò a salire di corsa i gradini, due o tre per volta, Rogers subito dietro di lui. Le porte di bronzo scolpito erano enormi, grandi quanto tutta la cittadella di Asgard stessa. Non c’era segno di lucchetti o maniglie.

Raggiunsero le porte e cominciarono a spingere con una spalla, insieme, ma non si mosse di un millimetro. Loki bestemmiò tra i denti e fece un passo indietro, poi posò i palmi sulla superficie e sussurrò tutti gli incantesimi di apertura che conosceva, uno dopo l’altro. Le sue dita ancora sanguinavano un po’: grattò i polpastrelli contro il legno intagliato per riaprire le ferite e disegnò sui pannelli di bronzo le rune _Perdhro_ e _Raidho_. Ma non accadde nulla degno di nota, anche se _Peirdho_ fece un po’ di fumo.

“Suppongo che siamo nei guai,” disse Rogers. Stava ancora tentando di forzare la porta.

“Grazie per averlo sottolineato,” rispose Loki allontanandosi dalla porta per guardare verso l’alto. C’erano abbastanza appigli per potersi arrampicare dove i lupi non avrebbero potuto seguirli, ma l’aquila avrebbe preso a beccarli fino a farli cadere.

“Ehi!” urlò Rogers alla porta sbattendo il pugno contro il pannello. “Ehi, c’è nessuno lì dentro che può farci entrare?”

“Certo, questo funzionerà di certo,” disse Loki girandosi: il branco si stava avvicinando a gran velocità. “Se uccidiamo il leader forse gli altri si ritireranno, almeno per un po’ – è quello con la schiena grigia, in prima fila.”

“Quello delle dimensioni di un pony?” chiese Rogers.

“Esatto,” rispose Loki. E poi pensò, se il branco avesse sbranato Rogers, avrebbe potuto avere la possibilità di sparire. Avrebbe potuto mischiarsi tra le ombre mentre banchettavano con le sue viscere, forse persino cambiare forma: il regno dei morti era una dimensione molto meno malleabile di Yggdrasil, ma lui conosceva gli incantesimi giusti. Una piccola creatura, tale da potersi nascondere nell’erba, e forse trovare un passaggio per potersi infiltrare nel Valhalla.

Thor ovviamente sarebbe stato crudelmente deluso da lui, ma era inevitabile. Thor si sarebbe accontentato dei suoi coraggiosi e nobili amici, del suo trono e della sua gloria infinita, così da consolarsi per l’inadeguatezza e i fallimenti di suo fratello.

“Loki,” cominciò Rogers senza staccare gli occhi dal branco in avvicinamento, “Se stai pensando ad un modo per uscire da questa situazione, non devi aspettare finché non ti ho voltato le spalle.”

“Cosa?” Loki lo fissò.

Rogers gli rivolse una breve occhiata, tra l’esasperato e lo sprezzante. “Sapevo il prezzo da pagare quando sono venuto qui,” rispose. “E anche se tu fossi stato pronto a tener fede al piano, se esiste un modo per cui puoi ancora venirne fuori con Thor e gli altri, voglio che ci provi. Quindi, se hai un’uscita di sicurezza, prendila.”

Lo sguardo, il tono, era sembrato Thor dall’inizio alla fine, salvo per la mancanza della condiscendente tenerezza. Loki si chiese se il branco sarebbe comunque stato interessato se avesse spezzato il collo a Rogers e glielo avesse lanciato di sotto già morto. “Ma che generosa concessione,” sibilò. “Pensi che avrei riportato indietro qualcuno di voi? Perché avrei dovuto?”

“Cosa?”

“Siete miei _nemici_ ,” riprese Loki. “Mi odiate, mi disprezzate, mi avete intralciato dozzine di volte. Il mio stesso fratello-” _vi ama_ “- vi tiene in maggior considerazione di quanto non faccia con me-”

“Ti sei presentato sul nostro pianeta e hai cominciato ad uccidere innocenti!” Disse Rogers alzando la voce. “Che ti aspettavi, che ti accogliessimo con fiori e parate?”

“Non mi aspetto nulla da nessuno di voi,” rispose Loki. “Sono semplicemente stato lieto di potervi utilizzare; se ti aspettavi altro da _me_ , sei un folle.” Sentì un improvviso, viscerale piacere, un bagliore di speranza: oh, Thor l’avrebbe _odiato_ , per questo. Gliel’avrebbe sbattuto in faccia: gli avrebbe raccontato di come i mortali lo avessero seguito ciecamente, agnelli innocenti al macello; che li aveva stremati per poterlo salvare e poi li aveva abbandonati soli e senza speranza di salvezza per essere sbranati nel regno dei morti. _Quello_ sarebbe valso un po’ di libertà, forse: se Thor avesse scelto di essere davvero suo nemico, infine, di bandirlo dalla sua presenza-

“Va’ all’inferno!” gli disse Rogers facendo un passo verso di lui. “Nemici o meno noi siano venuti quaggiù per aiutarti-”

“E l’avete fatto,” Loki si esibì in un inchino derisorio. “Mi assicurerò che Thor sappia quanto sia stato prezioso il vostro aiuto.”

“Sei proprio un bel tipo, lo sai?” disse Rogers. “Te ne stai davvero lì a gongolare pregustando il momento in cui potrai sbattere in faccia a Thor che siamo morti per riportarlo indietro? Solo per farlo stare male?”

 _Sì_ , avrebbe volute rispondere Loki; solo che – Rogers aveva ragione. Il momentaneo istante di speranza si spense, cenere sulla lingua. Farlo non sarebbe servito ad altro. Thor si sarebbe infuriato, l’avrebbe colpito; e poi? Loki non sarebbe comunque stato in grado di combatterlo ancora, il tempo di scambiarsi pochi colpi e Thor l’avrebbe capito lui stesso. Al massimo tre colpi, e Thor avrebbe perso la sua furia omicida. Sarebbe semplicemente stato triste, un cucciolo infelice, biasimevole. Loki non sarebbe stato suo nemico, solo vergognosamente indegno di fiducia, o peggio, incompetente.

“Sai,” cominciò Rogers, “Non ho capito proprio tutto di quella chiacchierata che hai avuto con il gigante, ma ho colto abbastanza e quel che ho sentito non mi è piaciuto. Magari ora sei in vantaggio nella tua contesa con Odino. Ma qualunque cosa abbia fatto, tu non hai alcun diritto di trattare Thor – di trattare noi – come lui ha trattato te, come se fossimo giocattoli con i quali trastullarti-”

“ _Cosa_?” ringhiò Loki.

“Mi hai sentito,” rispose Rogers. “Cos’è, non ti piace il paragone?”

“Quello che Odino mi ha fatto – che _Thor_ mi ha fatto – tu non puoi comprenderlo,” disse Loki.

“Pensi per te sia stato peggio che per Natasha?” riprese Rogers, e Loki trasalì, il ricordo pungeva come una sferzata di ortiche: per un momento era stato quella bambina che aspettava fiduciosa il ritorno di sua madre, e fissava con gli occhioni sgranati il grigio del campo d’addestramento. “Pensi che, solo perché hai avuto un brutto giro, sia una scusa per passarlo ad altri?”

Rogers tacque e scosse la testa. “Lo sai, non importa,” disse. “E’ persino inutile parlarti, giusto? Va’, scappa, allora. Io scommetto ancora sulla squadra.”

Loki cominciò a ridere schernendolo. “La tua squadra,” cominciò, “senza di me non sarebbero in grado di trovare la strada di casa più di quanto non sarebbero in grado di tramutarsi in uccelli. Lo capisci che vi siete messi interamente nelle mie mani quando avete accettato di venire? Tutto quel che devo fare è niente, e i vostri spiriti vagheranno qui, persi, finché non verranno ridotti in brandelli tali da non essere abbastanza neppure per morire.”

Rogers tentò di dargli un pugno. Loki lo schivò e lo spinse contro la porta, con gli occhi scintillanti. “Questo sarebbe il vostro fato,” sibilò, “se non fosse per me: ricordalo, Capitano.”

“Cosa?” cominciò Rogers, mentre Loki scarabocchiava la runa delle trasformazione sul suo petto, con il sangue; Rogers emise un verso allarmato, poi cominciò a rimpicciolirsi sempre di più acquistando la forma di un topolino di campagna, persino più piccolo di un’avicola. Loki lo sollevò per la coda e lo lasciò cadere nello stretto spazio tra le scale e il lato della parete.

Il branco cominciò a ululare in modo selvaggio alla vista della loro preda che spariva. Si voltò per lanciare l’incantesimo su se stesso, ma due dei lupi già erano sulle scale; fu costretto a scartare di lato, cadendo per numerosi gradini. Altri lupi lo avevano raggiunto, l’aquila volava bassa per tentare di catturarlo se si fosse trasformato – Loki si maledisse; se si fosse fatto sbranare, la sopravvivenza di Rogers sarebbe servita a ben poco.

Creò una lancia di ghiaccio e la lanciò al meta lupo più vicino, squarciandogli il petto; la bestia ululò di rabbia e scivolò, finendo per cadere addosso al lupo che giungeva dietro di lui. Rotolò tra loro due e saltò per raggiungere il muro, creò un appiglio, poi un altro, incideva le decorazioni con mani artigliate, strani volti sfatti che lo occhieggiavano sorridendo sinistri – forse, se fosse riuscito a raggiungere il tetto, e trovare qualche tipo di rifugio -

L’aquila strillò e calò sulla sua testa, graffiandogli il capo fino a scoprire l’osso. Il dolore fu immenso e il sangue gli colò negli occhi. Li chiuse e si sforzò di continuare la salita mentre l’aquila continuava a volargli attorno: sentiva il tuono provocato dal mulinare delle sue piume e all’ultimo momento lo attaccò. Loki riuscì ad afferrarla con uno dei suoi piedi tramutati in artigli e, mentre il volatile tentava freneticamente di allontanarsi, la colpì con una lama di ghiaccio dritta al cuore.

L’aquila cadde, e Loki cadde con lei, abbandonando la maschera: atterrò sull’erba pesantemente, intontito e sanguinante, si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi solo per ritrovarsi circondato. I meta lupi digrignavano i denti, e lui fece lo stesso, ma era solo facciata: non poteva reggere a lungo contro tanti lupi. Staccò una zampa dell’aquila e mormorò un incantesimo: cambiò nelle sue mani fino ad avere le dimensioni di un forcone, poi si accucciò al suolo. Forse, se fosse riuscito ad ucciderne uno o due, gli altri sarebbero scappati.

Ma i lupi non erano stupidi: cominciarono ad allargare le fila, a fiancheggiarlo. Ci sarebbe stata una sortita da uno dei lupi davanti a lui, quelli sul retro gli si sarebbero lanciati contro per immobilizzarlo, e poi il leader avrebbe -

Hulk atterrò nel bel mezzo del branco, ringhiando: schiacciò due delle bestie, poi afferrò il leader e lo sbatté al suolo violentemente prima di lanciarlo lontano. Afferrò un altro lupo e lo lanciò contro la parete del palazzo con tanta forza che, scivolando al suolo, lasciò una spessa scia di sangue.

Dopo aver guardato la carneficina ancora accucciato, Loki si lasciò cadere completamente al suolo e scivolò verso la parete per appoggiarvisi. I meta lupi sopravvissuti stavano scappando e guaendo, mentre Hulk gli ringhiava contro, felice e vittorioso. Grugnì soddisfatto e si voltò. “Loki bene?”

“Sì,” rispose Loki. Posò una mano sulla sua testa e ricucì la ferita. Si strofinò via il sangue dagli occhi e dalla fronte. “Grazie,” aggiunse.

“Capitano bene?” chiese Hulk aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Dove Capitano?”

“Già, è meglio ritrovarlo,” rispose Loki. Si sarebbe alzato in un momento. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò riposare la testa contro la fredda parete.

Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi. “Suonava sospettosamente come se lo avessi perso da qualche parte.” Disse Stark.

“Come siete arrivati quassù?” chiese Loki vagamente curioso, senza aprire gli occhi.

“Ci ha portati Hulk.” Rispose Natasha.

“Come ha fatto lui a salire?”

“Hulk salta,” rispose Hulk. “Hulk salta tanto. Hulk salta montagne.”

“Bé,” riprese Loki dopo una breve considerazione, “Suppongo sia un modo come un altro.” Agitò una mano. “Troverete il Capitano Rogers da qualche parte nell’erba, probabilmente. L’ho lasciato cadere dal lato opposto delle scale.”

"Cap?" chiamò Stark.

“Non può rispondere,” riprese Loki. “E’ un topo.”

Ci fu un breve silenzio. Poi Stark riprese, “I sono davvero, profondamente, _incredibilmente_ -”

“Lo sappiamo,” tagliò corto Natasha.

“Solo per chiarezza,” riprese Stark, “non puoi trasformare le persone in topi nel mondo vero, giusto?”

“Solo a particolari condizioni,” rispose Loki.

“Che sarebbero?”

“Più a lungo il buon Capitano rimarrà in forma di topo, più probabile sarà che dimentichi sia mai stato un uomo,” scoccò Loki. Non si aspettava certo qualcuno di loro conoscesse la differenza tra un incantesimo di trasformazione ed uno di vero cambiamento. “Forse è meglio cominciate a cercare.”

Ci impiegarono un’ora buona a ritrovarlo, perché a quanto sembrava, mentre loro cercavano nell’erba, Rogers era riuscito pervicacemente a scalare quasi metà della parete del palazzo e non li aveva notati, immerso com’era nei recessi della trasformazione. Hulk alla fine lo aveva visto. “Oh mio _Dio_ ,” Disse Rogers non appena Loki lo riportò alla normalità, prima di prenderlo per il collo. “ _Non_ – mi hai trasformato in un _topo_!”

Loki lo spinse via. “E, se non erro, così facendo ho salvato il tuo spirito dallo smembramento,” disse freddamente.

“Tu – tu-” balbettò Rogers. “Avevi detto che volevi abbandonarci tutti!”

“Mi avevi fatto arrabbiare,” rispose Loki. Non era necessario sapessero che aveva inteso davvero farlo, al tempo. Probabilmente sarebbe successo di nuovo in futuro, prima che fosse tempo di andare. “Ma sarà comunque irrilevante se non riusciamo ad entrare nel palazzo,” aggiunse indicando le porte serrate. “Non posso tornare indietro io stesso senza Thor.”

“Hulk spacca?” chiese Hulk.

“Come fossi a casa tua.” Rispose Loki.

I colpi di Hulk martellarono sulla porta senza nessun visibile effetto, così come non ne ebbero i tentativi combinati suoi e di Rogers, e quelli ben più miseri di Stark. Hulk alla fine ringhiò per la frustrazione e si lanciò giù dalle scale per andare ad accucciarsi nell’erba, depresso. Il resto di loro smise di fare tentativi e si sedettero sulle scale per riposare.  

Romanoff era rimasta tutto il tempo a guardarli; poi si also e si diresse verso la porta, mettendo qualcosa vicino all’uscio: qualcosa di argentato. Loki aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sporse leggermente per guardare meglio. Natasha tornò indietro e disse, “Forse è il caso di allontanarsi.”

“Dove le hai prese?” disse Stark alzandosi. “Quelle sono mie! Quelle sono le mio micro-granate che _io_ ho costruito per lo SHIELD! Com’è possibile tu abbia le mie granate e _io_ non-”

“Ora, Tony,” disse, e si diresse verso un lato delle scale. Il dispositivo argento cominciava a rumoreggiare. Si lanciarono tutti dietro di lei, seguiti da una serie di massicce esplosioni che aumentavano man mano di intensità, sollevando grandi nuvole di fumo e fuoco. Il grande portale risuonò come una campana – e si rivelò senza alcun danno quando il fumo si dissipò.

“Bè,” disse Romanoff mentre guardavano il portale in silenzio,”valeva la pena tentare.”

Loki si coprì gli occhi con I palmi. Si sentiva esausto oltre ogni misura. Quanto era stato stupido a pensare che ci fosse una strada per lui per entrare nel Valhalla. Sarebbe stata davvero la sua distruzione richiamare di nuovo Laufey? L’ultima domanda era rimasta sospesa tra loro, senza risposta; forse conoscere la risposta sarebbe valsa la distruzione. Meglio essere spezzati da qualcosa di reale, per sua scelta, che essere semplicemente cancellati dal tempo e dal fallimento. Thor era al sicuro nel Valhalla, si godeva un trionfo senza fine. Non sentiva nostalgia o dolore. Non gliene sarebbe importato nulla, non avrebbe neppure saputo che Loki era stato annientato da quel suo patetico amore per lui. Forse Thor ne sarebbe persino stato contento, se l’avesse saputo. Era stata follia andare lì fin dall’inizio.

Ci fu lo stridio del metallo. Loki osservò mentre il portale vibrava, e veniva aperto dall’interno.

“Siete voi!” disse Thor ridendo, fermo sull’uscio del portone – dorato e persino più luminoso del palazzo stesso, la sua voce scaldata dall’affetto e dalla gioia. Loki sentì uno strano strattone doloroso appena sotto le costole, l’ultimo sussulto di un coniglio intrappolato che tentava disperatamente di liberarsi. “Mi sembrava d’aver sentito del rumore venire da fuori. Amici miei, gioisco oltre misura nell’avervi infine qui con me. Entrate! Entrate, e sollevavate con me le coppe per celebrare quest’ora gloriosa.”

 

 


	10. Thor

 

Thor guidò i suoi amici attraverso la sala fino al suo tavolo. Avevano percorso lunghe distanze, dovevano essere sicuramente assetati ed affamati. “Portate un rinfresco per i miei amici,” e arrivarono servi con vassoi carichi di succosi arrosti, pagnotte appena sfornate morbide come burro, idromele fermentato in barili prodotti dai rami di Yggdrasil stesso, i canestri di ciambelle calde e scintillanti di profumate creme.

“C’è un alce sul tavolo,” sta dicendo Tony Stark a Steve Rogers.

“Già,” risponde Steve mentre lo posizionano davanti a lui. I servi l’hanno arrostito con le sue possenti corna intatte, per poi ricoprirle di frutta saporita.

“Pepper non ha mai procurato un alce per le mie feste,” dice Stark.

“Una piccola bestia che ho catturato appena stamani,” dice Thor sorridendo gioviale. “Domani cacceremo insieme e troveremo sicuramente qualcosa alla nostra altezza!”

Thor si concede di guardare di nuovo Loki mentre i servi preparano la tavola, è pieno di una profonda e piacevole soddisfazione. Troppo a lungo Thor ha sofferto per quell’assenza nella sua vita, una volta occupata dalla forza, dalla sagacia e dal sottile umorismo di suo fratello, dall’amore e dalla certezza di averlo: tutti tesori che non aveva saputo valorizzare a dovere finchè non gli erano stati portati via dalla follia di Loki e dalla propria collera senza senso. Quel dolore si era quietato quando aveva salito i gradini verso le sale dorate per entrare a palazzo, ma non era mai completamente sparito; non fino a quel momento, con Loki giunto per i festeggiamenti, di nuovo al suo fianco.

“Se c’è altro che desiderate non dovete far altro che chiedere,” dice con ansia: nessuno di loro sta mangiando nonostante i loro piatti siano colmi e le loro coppe piene. Thor aveva sperato che almeno Hulk avrebbe trovato una semplice gioia in tanta abbondanza, ma si stava meramente intrattenendo svuotando e riempiendo nuovamente le cornucopie di frutta.

“Thor,” risponde Loki, “lo sai che non possiamo mangiare.”

Thor sospira. “So perchè non lo fate,” risponde. “Ma non v’è alcun senso nel procrastinare. Non volete bere insieme a me ed essere grati del fatto siamo di nuovo tutti insieme?”

“Thor,” dice Steve Rogers, “se beviamo o mangiamo qualcosa poi non potremo più tornare indietro.”

“Amici miei,” dice Thor gentilmente, “perdonatemi di sono causa di paura o rimpianto: ma non v’è ritorno da queste sale.”

Guardano tutti Loki con fare accusatorio, e Thor pondera appena un po’ esasperato se Loki non li abbia avvertiti come avrebbe dovuto; ma non ha molta importanza. Non è più gravato dalla responsabilità di ammonire Loki per difenderli: nessuno dolore, nessun pericolo poteva essere arrecato loro in quel luogo. Loro avrebbero bevuto e lasciato così sparire i loro fardelli; avrebbero trovato sollievo e pace. 

“Nessuno,” concede Loki, “a meno che tu non venga con noi.”

Thor li guarda con affetto: suo fratello e i suoi cari amici, coraggiosi come i più grandi guerrieri di Asgard nonostante le loro fragilità mortali. “Cosa che non farò,” rispose.

“Cosa?” comincia Tony. “Stai scherzando? Non fraintendere, sono sicuro che l’alce sia una squisitezza, ma andiamo Thor. Tu? Che ci abbandoni proprio ora?”

Thor gli sorride: sa che Stark avrà maggiori difficoltà a capire e a bere; non è nella sua natura accettare altro al di fuori del lavoro del suo ingegno e delle sue mani, persino la verità della morte. “Sono caduto con onore in battaglia, per mano di un nemico valente, in difesa degli innocenti,” risponde sperando che quella spiegazione renda tutto più facile per loro. “La mia non è stata una fine vergognosa, e nonostante la vita mortale sia stata dolce, il mio tempo è finito.”

Si guarda intorno ed è deluso di trovare i loro sguardi sgomenti. “Non è naturale che i morti rifacciano il percorso all’indietro verso la vita,” comincia. “C’è sempre un prezzo da pagare quando l’ordine dell’universo viene turbato. Tutti voi paghereste in modi che non potete nemmeno immaginare se tornaste da questo posto in ogni caso, a maggior ragione se lo faceste con il mio spirito.”

Rimangono in silenzio, poi Hulk interviene, “Ok.” E tutti lo fissano. Hulk aggrotta le sopracciglia visibilmente impaziente. “Ok!”

“Vuole dire, caro fratello,” spiega Loki, “che pagheranno.”

Thor ride e posa una mano sul pugno di Hulk, poi sorride per la sua espressione imbronciata. “Sono onorato dal tuo affetto e dal tuo coraggio,” risponde. “Non non ne approfitterò.”

“Di che tipo di prezzo stiamo parlando?” chiese Steve cautamente.

Thor scuote la testa. “Questo non è dato saperlo, nè a me nè a voi nè ai più saggi,” rispose. “Il prezzo non sarebbe basso, nè graverebbe solo sulle vostre teste. Non sono l’ultimo tra i morti, amici miei. Che valore dareste alla mia vita?”

“Tu questo lo sapevi non è vero?” chiese Steve a Loki.

“Non dirmi che pensavi un viaggio verso la morte non avrebbe comportato costi,” risponde Loki, con una freddezza che Thor si dispiace di sentire. “Se ti senti schizzinoso tutto quel che devi fare è prendere la coppa davanti a te e bere. Io non ho cambiato idea.”

“Loki,” dice Thor, poi prende il viso di Loki tra le mani e lo volta verso di lui. Quanto gli era mancato poterlo toccare senza rabbia o dolore. Anche se ha inteso parlare, Thor si piega all’impulso del suo cuore e porta Loki tra le sue braccia, poggiando la guancia a quella scarna e fredda del fratello.

Loki è rigido e immobile tra le sue braccia, poi cede: circonda il corpo di Thor con le braccia, con le mani gli stringe i capelli, le sue lacrime gli bagnano il collo. Trema, e Thor chiude gli occhi, grato. Dovrebbe provare del rimorso, lo sa, che i suoi amici abbiano dato tanto per una causa tanto sbagliata – la Terra sarebbe stata defraudata da alcuni dei suoi più valenti difensori. Ma non poteva pentirsene. Aveva di nuovo suo fratello.

Loki cerca di allontanarsi; Thor lo lascia fare, ma solo un po’, abbastanza da poter prendere il viso di Loki tra le mani e portarselo vicino fino a far toccare le loro fronti. Il respiro di Loki sulle sue labbra ha un sapore dolce. Emette piccoli respiri sbuffanti, il suo corpo è teso e affaticato. Si è spinto crudelmente oltre i limiti per giungere fin lì, tutti l’avevano fatto. Thor desidera ardentemente alzarsi dal tavolo e portare Loki nelle sue stanze per rimpinzarlo di sidro e poi guardarlo dormire; desidera tutti i suoi amici abbiano un tale dolce riposo. Presto, si ripromette. Non c’è ragione d’aver fretta. Tutta l’eternità è a loro disposizione.

“Mi sei mancato, terribilmente,” dice piano.

Loki è immobile. Le sue dita attraversano i capelli di Thor in un moto che sembra involontario. “Ti sei sentito solo qui, fratello?” gli chiede. “Esiste qualcosa del genere in queste sale dorate?”

“Non mi sono sentito solo,” spiega Thor dolcemente. “Ma ero solo.”

Loki annuisce brevemente. Thor si allunga verso il tavolo e solleva la sua coppa ripiena di sidro. “Vieni, fratello, non vuoi bere adesso?” chiede. “Perché vorresti che tornassi? Per combattere battaglie meglio lasciate ad altri, a coloro che porteranno con sè la memoria del nostro valore perchè li incoraggi?” prende Loki per le spalle e lo scuote leggermente. “Vorresti che tornassi per rinnovare i _nostri_ contrasti? non desidera anche il tuo cuore questa pace finalmente ristabilita tra noi? Dimentica il mondo mortale, rimani con me.”

Loki tace. Prende la coppa e la stringe tra le mani. Thor continua a toccarlo, con un pollice massaggia il collo di Loki nel punto in cui sente il ritmico battere del suo cuore pulsare. “Non sarai solo a lungo,” comincia Loki guardando la coppa. “Siamo solo i primi ad essere arrivati.”

“Lo so,” risponde Thor con serenità. “Sono felice di attendere.”

“Non dovrai farlo,” riprende Loki. “Tutti i tuoi amici arriveranno molto presto. Forse persino qualche tuo compagno da Asgard, se hanno già mandato qualcuno per riprendere il tuo corpo.”

Thor sente montare in sè qualcosa di strano: inquietudine. Non è un’emozione solita in quel luogo. “Darò loro il benvenuto quando arriveranno,” risponde, abbandonando quella sensazione.

Ma non i suoi amici. “Che cosa hai fatto?” chiede Natasha fissando Loki.

“Uno scambio di cadaveri,” riprende Loki. “Nome adatto al nostro caso. Thor, pensavi davvero che sarei venuto senza un’esca abbastanza gustosa da riportarti indietro?”

“No,” dice Thor. Non desidera ascoltare altro. Cerca di alzarsi, ma Loki si alza con lui, rovescia la coppa sul tavolo e il sidro si espande in rivoletti dorati.

“Sai quanti di quei patetici missili nucleari hanno immagazzinato, su tutto il loro mondo?” comincia Loki in tono terribilmente calmo, incalzandolo, afferrandolo per le braccia. Thor cerca di allontanarsi, ma non può. “Migliaia di migliaia, e se non ritorno entro un mese, caro fratello, esploderanno tutti.”

Steve, Tony, Natasha e Bruce sono ora in piedi, urlano contro Loki, la loro angoscia si abate su di lui come un’onda sulle mura di una cittadella, senza possibilità di infrangerla. Hulk si allontana dal tavolo quando cominciano le urla, per poter guardare meglio, sul suo viso c’è incertezza.

“No, ragazzone, non ti allontanare,” comincia Tony. “Avremo bisogno che tu-”

“Faccia esattamente cosa?” lo schernisce Loki. “Mi colpisca fino a farmi dire dov’è il telecomando? E’ nel tuo aereo: l’ho lasciato nel tuo frigorifero. Il codice per disarmarlo? Il nome di mio fratello. E ora a chi lo dirai, Stark? Che cosa puoi fare, qui nel regno dei morti, se non aspettare l’arrivo di coloro che ami, la debole fiammella delle loro vite spenta solo perché il grande Thor non può rinunciare ai piaceri del Valhalla per salvarli.”

Loki lo lascia andare e fa qualche passo indietro, i suoi occhi brillano di malizia velenosa, ma Thor ancora non riesce a muoversi, ancorato sul posto. Un freddo simile a quello della prima primavera si fa largo nelle sue membra, scacciando il calore del sidro e della pace.

“Vuoi che ti dica quanti milioni moriranno?” riprende Loki con dolcezza. “O dovrei raccontarti come una sola morirà? La tua carissima Jane,” e sputa il suo nome come fosse veleno, “lavora 8in un luogo isolato: non morirà tra i primi, quando le bombe colpiranno; non morirà per l’avvelenamento da radiazioni. Vivrà abbastanza a lungo da sperare di essere stata in quel fortunato gruppo: vivrà abbastanza a lungo da soffrire i morsi della fame, e delle barbarie che quella fame alimenterà. Vivrà abbastanza a lungo da vedere il suo mondo, la sua civiltà, diventare cenere. Vivrà abbastanza a lungo da vedere il suo lavoro perduto e inutile, e quando alla fine arriverà in questo luogo, caro fratello – quando arriverà qui, le dirai che avresti potuto salvarla? Le dirai che alla fine, il tuo tanto vantato coraggio non è riuscito-”

Thor ruggì di rabbia e fece un passo verso di lui-

 

 

 

 

 

NDT:  
Da questo capitolo in poi gli aggiornamenti potrebbero (quasi sicuramente) diventare meno frequenti, di sicuro non riuscirò più a postare una volta a settimana: sto scrivendo anche una storia mia e tradurre capitoli lunghi come quelli che seguiranno porta via tantissimo tempo, che purtroppo non ho più. Mi sforzerò comunque di tenere un ritmo decente (non passeranno mesi tra un capitolo e l’altro, insomma^^’), mancano solo sette capitoli alla fine.  
Grazie per l’attenzione e il gradimento!


	11. Bruce

Bruce si alzò lentamente e si premette i palmi contro le tempie. Natasha era già riuscita, in qualche modo, a rimettersi in piedi e si appoggiava d un cumulo di macerie mentre parlava al suo interfono: “SHIELD, mi sentite? Controllate la presenza di un qualche tipo di telecomando nascosto all’interno del jet di Stark, codice di dismissione THOR: possibile falso allarme. Guardate nel frigo bar. Sono l’agente Romanoff, passo.”

Era pieno giorno, un caldo giorno estivo. C’erano erbacce che crescevano tra i reperti. C’erano buste vuote di patatine e lattine con brand italiani buttate un po’ ovunque. Le mura dell’anfiteatro li circondavano da ogni lato.

“Smettila di perdere tempo!” ringhiò Loki. “Chiama Barton e scopri dov’è. Ho bisogno del corpo _adesso_.”

Bruce alzò la testa e lo guardò strizzando un po’ gli occhi. Era difficile riuscire a vederlo nitidamente: era una silhouette accucciata su un ginocchio, teneva qualcosa tra le mani senza toccarlo, un piccola nuvola dorata grande a malapena quanto una palla da baseball. Crepitava di elettricità, piccoli rivoli di energia scivolavano dalle mani di Loki – e Bruce riusciva a sentire odore di pelle bruciata.

Bruce fu costretto a smettere di guardarlo e si accucciò con la testa tra le ginocchia per un minute. Sentiva montare un mal di testa da manuale, come se fosse rimasto quattro giorni di fila in laboratorio dimenticando di dormire e mangiare.

“Non perdere tempo?” disse Steve. Era accasciato su un ginocchio. Aveva un’aria addirittura peggiore di Bruce: la pelle pallidissima e sudata, un rivoletto di sangue gli scivolava giù dal naso. Se lo pulì con il dorso di una mano lasciando una traccia rossa sulla guancia. “Natasha, tu ci credi fosse un bluff?”

“Al novanta per cento, ora anche di più, dato che non sembra avere fretta di fermare tutto, ora,” rispose. “Convincere Thor doveva essere più semplice che armare tutte le armi nucleari del pianeta.”

“Che figlio di puttana,” mugugnò Tony vagamente impressionato. Non si era alzato, però; si limitò a rotolare sulla pancia. Sembrava stesse abbracciando il pianeta. “Insomma, ragazzi, siamo andati all’Inferno e poi tornati, eh? Credo questo faccia ufficialmente di noi il team di supereroi più fico del circondario.”

Ci aveva provato, ma la sua voce aveva tremato un po’ sul finale. “Piuttosto quello più stupido,” disse tetro Steve.

Bruce rabbrividì. Non sapeva cosa gli altri avessero visto laggiù. Le loro famiglie, probabilmente. Amici. Allacciò le mani dietro il collo e si rimise giù provando a respirare. Era stato persino avvertito. Sapeva che avrebbe visto i suoi morti. Era stato pronto. Certo.

Aveva pensato sarebbe stato bello poter rivedere sua madre. Tutto quello che aveva di lei erano un paio di foto, vecchie polaroid che aveva nascosto tra i suoi libri da colorare il giorno dopo la sua morte. Suo padre aveva preso tutte le altre, le aveva strappate tutte, aveva distrutto anche quelle nelle cornici in giro per casa mentre diceva alla gente che era scappata con un altro. Le aveva bruciate tutte insieme al suo corpo il giorno prima che la polizia andasse finalmente ad arrestarlo.

Bruce aveva pensato che l’avrebbe vista, le avrebbe parlato. Loki l’aveva messa più o meno in quei termini. I loro morti li avrebbero nascosti. I loro morti li avrebbero aiutati a superare gli ostacoli.

Bè, era stato vero, dopo tutto, pensò Bruce. Era riuscito a vedere sua madre. Si erano tenuti per mano, lei gli aveva detto che gli voleva bene. Non gli aveva detto di essere orgogliosa di lui. Avevano camminato insieme i quattro isolati da percorrere fino alla scuola materna che frequentava, si era fermata sul marciapiedi e l’aveva salutato con la mano. E lui era entrato all’interno, ed aveva incontrato il resto dei suoi morti. Tutti quanti.

Si passò una mano sul viso. Era bagnato. Sapeva – doveva saperlo – quante persone aveva ucciso. Un qualunque terapista gli avrebbe detto che era stato stupido per tante buone ragioni, ma aveva letto di loro. Aveva cominciato dopo Harlem. Aveva trovato un giornale buttato via mentre cercava lattine vuote, e c’era su la faccia dell’altro tipo, l’aveva portato con se fino al vecchio magazzino abbandonato in cui dormiva. L’aveva letto alla luce del lampione fuori dalla finestra, non l’articolo sensazionalistico, ma i necrologi: un viso dopo l’altro, foto sorridenti da annuari e matrimoni, lauree, finchè non aveva imparato tutti i loro nomi. Poi era scivolato fuori e si era infiltrato nell’accampamento di una vicina gang, aveva rubato una pistola e aveva provato ad assicurarsi che i fatti di Harlem non si potessero più ripetere.

Quando non aveva funzionato, aveva continuato a leggere. Pensava fosse il minimo potesse fare. Per penitenza, per migliorare il suo controllo; per entrambe le cose. Aveva un diario: scrisse tutti i loro nomi e appuntò le loro foto. Qualche volta aveva persino cercato su Facebook.

Quindi li aveva riconosciuti. Tutte quelle face intorno a lui, una massa silente e lenta che lo nascondeva nella sua nebbia. Avevano camminato con lui a lungo, molto a lungo. Sentiva che avevano ricoperto almeno metà della circonferenza del terreno intorno al gruppo. Molto utile. Avevano aiutato molto, lui e i suoi morti. Si era chiesto cosa ne pensassero loro. Nessuno gli aveva parlato durante il percorso. Avevano solo camminato con lui in silenzio, a distanza non maggiore di un braccio, finchè alla fine non si erano fermata e lo avevano lasciato sul lato della collina, con Hulk che non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

Aveva pensato che forse era finite, quando non aveva visto Hulk. Hulk non aveva morti. Quindi Bruce aveva pensato che forse era finita, che Hulk si fosse perso. Forse poteva finalmente mettere un punto a quella storia. Ma a quanto sembrava nemmeno i guardiani dei morti potevano fermare Hulk. Lo aveva visto arrampicarsi oltre il bordo del canyon dopo che Loki e Steve erano andati via da un po’, li aveva guardati uno dopo l’altro mentre erano arricciati ognuno nel loro angolo e aveva cominciato a chiedere “Dove Capitano? Dove Loki? Dove Thor?”

Bruce non aveva risposto; nemmeno Tony e Natasha. Erano stati squarciati orribilmente perché Loki potesse scavare dentro di loro e trovare le parti più morbide, e tutto quello che Bruce era riuscito a fare era stato piegarsi di più su se stesso cercando di proteggere la voragine. “Dove Capitano?” aveva ripetuto Hulk prendendo a punzecchiare Bruce con una delle sue grosse dita, finchè non l’aveva fatto cadere. Poi era andato via ed aveva preso a punzecchiare Tony, poi Natasha, per poi tornare a Bruce e ricominciare il giro ancora e ancora, finché non era sembrato a tutti il male minore quello di riprendersi le viscere che sentivano scivolare dal corpo e rimetterle al loro posto nella loro pelle, e ricominciare a parlare e pensare.

Erano riusciti a raggiungere Steve e Loki solo grazie a lui; erano riusciti a rimettersi in sesto solo grazie a lui. Era abbastanza per giustificare tutto il resto? Ma qualunque cosa Hulk avesse fatto, sarebbe mai stata abbastanza? A lui non sembrava potesse esserlo.

Bruce alzò lo sguardo su Loki, che aveva ancora tra le mani la luce brillante. Riusciva in qualche modo a contenerla, a strizzarla in un globo dorato ancora più piccolo. La sfera lanciò un lampo che lo colpì al viso: aveva un aspetto persino peggiore di quello di Steve, c’era del sangue che gli usciva da entrambe le narici macchiandogli le labbra e i denti, un altro rivoletto di sangue gli scivolava giù da un orecchio lungo un lato del collo. La mascella era coperta di lividi, e una grossa macchia rossa si allargava sulla sua armatura, su un fianco.

“Ne sarà valsa la pena?” gli chiese Bruce. Loki spostò gli occhi dalla sfera verso di lui per guardarlo. “Quando ci si presenterà il conto,” riprese Bruce, “Ne sarà valsa la pena?”

Loki lo fissò con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, le iridi sembravano due sfere verdi tanto la pupilla si era rimpicciolita. “Sì.” Rispose.

Bruce annuì stancamente. Si chiese come ci si poteva sentire ad avere quel tipo di solida certezza. Sembrava una bella cosa.

“Lo dici tu.” Steve si aggrappò ad un vecchio reperto al suo fianco e cercò di rimettersi in piedi. Indicò Loki. “Tanto per essere chiari, signore, avremo una _lunga_ conversazione sulle conseguenze a cui ci hai esposti.”

Loki aveva chiuso la sfera in una sola mano con attenzione. Sputò un po’ di sangue a terra e si ripulì il viso con la mano libera. “Passerò la prossima decade ad insegnarti i principi elementari di una risacca entropica, se ti fa piacere, “scoccò secco, “ma _dopo_ che il tuo dannato arciere mi avrà riportato il corpo di mio fratello. Avrebbe dovuto già essere qui.”

“Già, a proposito,” iniziò Clint palesandosi sulla parte alta della scalinata con l’arco pronto a scoccare e il viso serio: e guardava Loki. “C’è stato un cambio dei piani.”

Loki si volse a guardarlo lentamente. Si rimise in piedi sempre tenendo stretta la sfera nel palmo e piegò la testa come un uccello. Bè. Più come un velociraptor. “ _Dov’è Thor_?”

“Al sicuro dove l’ho lasciato,” rispose Clint. “Molto lontano da qui.”

“Cosa?” disse Tony mentre si rimetteva in piedi tremolante. “Burton, hai la vaga idea di cosa abbiamo passato per arrivare fin qui? Che è successo al piano? Era un buon piano! Tieni Asgard a distanza, porta Thor qui al punto d’incontro? Cosa aveva di sbagliato?”

Clint non mosse un muscolo. “Ho avuto informazioni nuove.” Disse piatto. “Ho preso un’altra decisione.”

“ _Idiota_ ,” ringhiò Loki. “Il suo spirito non potrà essere trattenuto qui a lungo senza l’ancoraggio del suo corpo: se non posso riunirli al più presto, avremo fatto tutto invano.”

“Quella è l’idea.” Rispose Clint.

Loki si fermò. Il petto si alzava e abbassava sotto il peso del respiro. Bruce si rimise lentamente in piedi e si spostò cautamente fuori dalla linea di fuoco. La testa aveva ripreso a pulsare dolorosamente.

Dopo un momento, Loki cominciò a parlare con molta tranquillità. “Ti strapperò le palpebre per questo, Barton, per farti guardare bene mentre tiro via uno dopo l’altro i tendini dalle tue braccia, mentre porto alla luce ogni brano dei tuoi muscoli, finchè tu non sarai costretto a fissare le tue ossa sanguinolente- ”

Clint tese ulteriormente la freccia. “Sembra tu abbia le mani piuttosto occupate in questo momento. Sicuro di voler continuare a chiacchierare?”

“Oh, si libereranno quanto prima,” riprese Loki, mortalmente calmo. “Ovunque tu abbia nascosto Thor, io lo _troverò_ , e poi-” si fermò.

“Non lo farai.” Una donna dai capelli scuri, alta, si era mostrata accanto a Clint sul declivio: Asgardiana, vista l’armatura. Abbassò gli occhi sulla luce dorata che brillava nel pugno di Loki e il viso le si contrasse in una smorfia di rabbia. “I resti di Thor sono al sicuro dalla tua magia oscura, Loki.”

Loki rimase immobile tenendo il globo tra le dita, lo proteggeva con entrambe le mani contro il suo petto. “Sif, ascoltami,” le disse dopo un momento, la voce era tornata lusinghiera, tranquilla e calma come se non avesse appena finito di descrivere la vivisezione di Clint. “Non capisci, io posso riportarlo indietro-”

“Non ascolterò nulla di quello che proverrà dalla tua bocca, Loki,” disse Sif. “Capisco molto bene il tuo disegno. Quanti nemici ti sei fatto, in anni di velenosi intrighi? Quante volte ti sei fatto scudo del braccio di Thor e del suo affetto per te? Ma troppo tardi hai ricordato di rammaricarti della sua morte.” Sputò a terra, ma nella sua direzione. “Non permetterò che tu corrompa il suo spirito, e che esponga questo mondo all’inevitabile prezzo.”

“Questo non è vero,” riprese Loki. Stava cercando di rimanere calmo, ma non gli riusciva molto bene. Bruce poteva sentire le faglie nella sua voce, i tendoni delle braccia e del collo erano pericolosamente rigidi e tesi. “Sif, fermati e pensa. Tu non hai studiato le leggi del seidr, dell’equilibrio che deve essere preservato, ma io sì. Ci sono modi per controbilanciare, per deviare il peso di-”

“Bugiardo,” rispose lei freddamente. “Pensi davvero di ingannarmi con questa farsa, Loki: tu ridurresti in cenere persino Yggdrasil per i tuoi scopi, senza curarti di quale dolore procureresti agli altri.” Cominciò a scendere le scale sguainando la spada. “Basta così! Libera lo spirito di Thor immediatamente, così che possa volare nuovamente verso il Valhalla per la via più veloce! O giuro sulle Norne che ti spaccherò tutte le ossa con queste m ani.”

E così calò il sipario. “Tu stupida puttana!” le ringhiò Loki arretrando. “Tutta la vita hai speso a fare la guerra, pretendendo di essere un uomo, sperando che un giorno il favore di Thor potesse infine sorriderti. Ti ridono alle spalle, ora che cerca così spesso Midgard? Dimmi, Lady Sif, quanto profondamente ti irrita che la sua passione sia rivolta ad una donna mortale, una fragile creatura, non una guerriera, debole e morbida e malleabile?”

Sif arrossì. “Meno di quanto non disturbi te, suppongo,” rispose. 

“Aspettate un momento, voi due,” intervenne Steve cercando di frapporsi fra di loro. A Bruce non sembrava un buon posto da occupare. “Ascolta, Lady Sif, Thor è nostro amico e nostro alleato. È morto per aiutarci e per difendere questo pianeta. Non so quale sarà il prezzo per averlo riportato indietro, e forse potrebbe essere più alto di quello di cui lui avrebbe voluto gravarci. Ma se un prezzo c’è, noi siamo disposti a pagarlo.”

“Steve,” riprese Clint dalla sua postazione, “Li ha mandate Odino.”

“Cosa?”

Sif si voltò di scatto verso Clint. “Esattamente come ha detto il vostro amico. Padretutto in persona ci ha inviati qui per impedire a Loki di commettere questo atto,” disse. “Di riportare lo spirito di Thor a casa, ed impedire l’eccidio che seguirebbe l’averlo riportato in vita.”

“Aspetta,” riprese Steve. “Il _padre_ di Thor-”

“Preferirebbe vedere il suo stesso figlio morto, piuttosto che vedere la sua vita rinnovata a causa di un atto al di là della sua stessa portata!” scoccò Loki. “Odino non osa avventurarsi nel regno dei morti; che chiunque altro l’abbia invece fatto, che io, il suo figlio disprezzato ed esiliato, possa averlo fatto, è qualcosa che il suo ego glorioso non può accettare-”

“Ok,” cominciò Tony, “quindi – in effetti non è totalmente implausibile; potrei solo chiedere,” e si voltò per rivolgersi a Sif, “conosci per caso qualcuno che è stato riportato indietro dal mondo dei morti? O ti basi solo su fatti di seconda mano-”

Ma Sif era impegnata ad urlare contro Loki. “Pazzo! Tu, che hai levato la tua mano contro di lui, pensi di amarlo più di quanto non lo amiamo noi, che siamo suoi amici e la sua famiglia? Tu non gli rendi onore, né t’importa farlo.”

“Certo più di te,” sibilò Loki, “che non hai avuto il coraggio d’inseguire il suo ritorno, ma hai preferito interferire per prevenire il mio successo con queste patetiche scuse piagnucolose, tutto per coprire la tua codardia-”

“Stai scherzando?” disse Steve a Tony prendendolo per un braccio per guardarlo in viso. “Hai bisogno di intervistare qualcuno che ha camminato su una mina per capire che farlo non è una buona idea?”

“No, ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che possa darmi qualcosa di più di un _booo-oh, conoscenza proibita, lascia che il tuo amico muoia,_ ” scoccò Tony agitando le dita davanti al viso di Steve.

“E’ già morto!” riprese Steve. “Non avremmo dovuto intraprendere il viaggio dal primo momento.”

“Non ho sentito il tuo voto a sfavore,” rispose Tony.

“Già, bè,” concesse Steve. “Non c’ero mai stato. Tony, _Thor_ non voleva essere riportato indietro.”

“Ha anche organizzato il festival dell’abbraccio con Loki e ha cercato di farci mangiare un alce per farci morire e farci rimanere con lui,” disse Tony. “Scusa se mi faccio qualche domanda sulle sue capacità di giudizio.”

Bruce indietreggiò ancora un po’. Il rumore era forte ed aumentava ancora, tutti e quattro si urlavano contro, poi lo notò: Natasha era scivolata alle spalle di Loki e stava prendendo posizione dietro il suo braccio destro, per la precisione. Quello che reggeva la sfera. Bruce la vide scambiarsi un’occhiata con Clint, che le fece un cenno con la testa e prese la mira. Avrebbero provato a far cadere la sfera dalle mani di Loki – l’anima di Thor.

Il dolore lo colpì come un camion, all’improvviso. Bruce si strinse le mani contro la testa. Riusciva a malapena a respirare. Era un’emicrania? Si sentiva come se il cranio gli si stesse aprendo dall’interno come un melone.

“Ragazzi,” sentì dire a Natasha, la voce gli arrivava ovattata. “ _Ragazzi!_ ”

Il rumore e le urla terminarono di colpo. Bruce non riusciva a raddrizzarsi abbastanza da poter guardare, ma poteva sentire Natasha che si avvicinava lentamente. “Bruce,” disse piano. “Stai bene?”

“Ehi bello,” sentì dire a Tony. “Va tutto bene, mamma e papà ora smettono di litigare-”

“Tony,” cominciò Steve, e Bruce vide l’ombra di Natasha fare un gesto con la mano, come a dire di tagliar corto.

“Bruce?” riprese piano Natasha. “posso portarti-”

Ma nel silenzio Bruce riusciva a sentire meglio: riusciva a sentire il cuore che gli batteva nelle orecchie, il sangue che correva veloce nelle vene, poteva sentire – “No,” disse. “No.”

“Ok,” rispose lei male interpretando le sue parole.

“Non capisci,” disse a fatica, Dio, doveva avvertirli. “Natasha, non capisci, non sono io. Non sono io.”

“Cosa? Bruce, non-”

“Sta arrivando,” disse Bruce. “Vuole venire-”

_Ora! Hulk viene adesso!_

Era come tentare di tener buono un bambino per un braccio, un bambino che scalciava e tentava di scappare, fino a che il suo controllo si ruppe e fu la fine: cambiava, il suo corpo si ingrandì gradualmente fino a sfondare un architrave mezzo diroccato, ma lui non stava cedendo il passo. Era ancora lì: _era ancora lì_ , ma non aveva più nessun controllo, e Hulk sbattè entrambi i pugni al suolo e urlò, “Hulk vuole Thor!”

Natasha scattò via da lui, tutti lo fecero, tranne Loki: Loki si tuffò sulla piana dell’anfiteatro rotolando al suolo proteggendo con attenzione la sfera dorata, e si rimise in piedi al fianco di Hulk, per poi nascondersi dietro di lui.

“Thor è qui,” disse. “Non permettergli di costringermi a lasciarlo andare. Dobbiamo portare la sfera al suo corpo.”

“Non lasciare,” annuì Hulk.

Bruce riusciva a sentire tutto, ogni parola. Poteva vedere Loki che guardava gli altri, vedeva il sangue che macchiava il suo sorriso feroce e soddisfatto. “Bene,” cominciò piano, “vi piacerebbe pagare in anticipo, allora? Siete curiosi di scoprire quanta distruzione potremmo provocare io e Hulk insieme, prima che vi decidiate a portarci il corpo di Thor?”

_No. No. No._

E non poteva nemmeno urlare.

 


	12. Clint

“Ma che _diavolo_ ,” disse Clint tra i denti. Non sapeva quale parte di quel che stava accadendo fosse più terrificante: l’idea che Hulk potesse venir fuori a suo piacimento in qualsiasi momento, o il fatto Hulk e Loki fossero dalla stessa parte. Il gioco preferito di Hulk era sempre stato sbattere Loki contro una qualunque superficie solida ogni qual volta il dio fosse stato troppo lento da riuscire a sfuggirgli. Che era _successo_ là sotto?

“Oh, lo sapevo che ce l’avrebbe messa in quel posto con la storia del menestrello,” disse Tony.

“Hulk,” provò Steve allungando un braccio, “Hulk ascolta, Thor non avrebbe volute tutto questo-”

“A Hulk non importa!” rispose Hulk. “Hulk salva Thor.” Guardò male Clint. “Falco porta Thor ora!”

“ _Barton, Romanoff_ ,” la voce di Fury dall’auricolare. “ _Parlatemi. Dobbiamo prendere una decisione prima che sia tardi.”_

Clint deglutì. Non era facile parlare guardando in faccia Hulk, ma - “Nessun accordo,” rispose. “Da quel che ha detto Sif, dovremo fare a Loki un assegno in bianco per comprare l’intero dannato pianeta.”

" _Romanoff?_ "

_Lei lo guardò dalla sua posizione alla base dell’anfiteatro e scosse la testa. “Non possiamo contenere entrambi_ _,” disse all’auricolare. “Il potere di Hulk guidato da Loki? Se porta Hulk nelle periferie di Napoli, e lo farà, avremo diecimila vittime civili in un’ora. O anche di più._ _”_

“Merda,” Clint strinse le dita attorno all’impugnatura dell’arco. Non aveva torto. Ed in quello qualcosa lo turbava, qualcosa nel suo tono di voce, ma non avrebbe saputo dire con precisione cosa fosse. Nessuno poteva.

_Fury rimase in silenzio per un po’. “Dite a Loki che avrà il copro in dieci ore,_ _” disse infine. “Se vi si presentasse la possibilità di liberare lo spirito di Thor prima che arriviamo, sfruttatela. Ma assicuratevi di non sbagliare._ _”_

Clint non si preoccupò di rispondere. Era occupato ad osservare Natasha che, con le mani alzate in vista, cercava di calmare Hulk, promettendo che il corpo sarebbe arrivato presto. Giusto, solo che la situazione era tutta sbagliata. Natasha si teneva insieme per miracolo. Tutti loro erano nelle stesse condizioni, Clint ne era sicuro, forse persino Loki: non c’erano evidenti danni fisici gravi, ma non stavano decisamente bene. In che modo e in quale misura non lo sapeva, ma sapeva di doverlo scoprire il prima possibile.

Solo che non aveva tempo di farlo, perchè Loki era sospettoso, “Quanto ci vorrà perchè ci raggiungano, Agente Romanoff?” E si teneva vicino a Hulk.

“Dieci ore,” rispose Natasha.

Ma Sif s’intromise, “Mai,” e Loki gelò sul posto.

Clint voltò la testa di scatto verso di lei. E lei ricambiò il suo sguardo, dura. “Ho sottovalutato te e i tuoi una volta, arciere; pensavi che ci saremmo fatte raggirare una seconda volta?” Alzò la spada davanti al viso e Clint vide il riflesso di Sif sparire per essere sostituito da quello di una delle Valchirie. “Hlokk, avete trovato il principe?”

“Sì, Lady Sif,” rispose la donna dalla spada. “Abbiamo circondato la fortezza volante dei mortali: ci consegneranno il principe o li bruceremo nell’aria con lui a bordo, così che sia la sua ultima nave.”

“SHIELD, avete sentito-” cominciò Clint.

“ _Sì,_ ” rispose la Hill. “ _Stiamo cercando intrusi-_ ” una pausa troppo lunga. E Clint bestemmiò prima ancora lei avesse tempo di aggiungere “ _Due di loro sono appena apparse nella sala di controllo._ ”

Sif annuì e abbassò la lama. “E per quella stolta bestia,” disse a Loki indicando Hulk con un cenno del capo, “se lo condurrai contro mortali innocenti daremo soccorso per abbatterlo, in memoria dei morti. Ma nemmeno nell’ipotesi di risparmiare delle vite permetteremo che tu contamini l’anima di Thor.”

Loki era immobile, teneva stretta la sfera con entrambe le mani vicino al petto, e la guardava. Hulk si accigliò e pestò un piede. “Hulk vuole Thor!” disse.

Sif fece un verso sdegnato. “Siete ben appaiati,” disse a Loki. “Entrambi agite come infanti che fanno i capricci per un giocattolo che non possono avere.”

“Nemmeno tu fai una bella figura minacciando di dar fuoco a tutto se non si fa a modo tuo!” disse Steve dirigendosi verso Sif. “Non deve diventare una guerra. Dobbiamo tutti calmarci e parlare seriamente di- ”

“No,” interruppe Loki. “No, penso che Lady Sif abbia finite con le parole, non è vero?” si allontanò da tutti. Aveva un sorriso sottile dipinto sulle labbra, che tremava agli angoli. “Le parole hanno così poco valore. Le parole hanno così poco peso paragonate alle azioni.”

“Per una volta, Lingua d’argento, dici il vero,” rispose Sif. “Thor avrà la sua cremazione entro un’ora. Non provare a volar via: anche se dovessi scappare, non esiste luogo in cui tu possa nascondere il suo spirito, dove tu possa legarlo a lungo a questo mondo.”

Il sorriso di Loki si allargò. “Ah, Sif,” riprese, “Ma un posto c’è.”

Sif aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Personalmente Clint non credeva esistessero molte situazioni che coinvolgevano Loki che non potessero essere migliorate dallo sparargli, ma quella in particolare era un tale casino che non riusciva a trovare il momento opportuno per scoccare la freccia. Ma aveva comunque continuato a tenere Loki sotto tiro per l’intero periodo, dritto in mezzo a quegli occhi da matto, quindi sapeva quel che Loki stava per fare appena l’aveva visto muoversi: i muscoli che si contraevano, il cambiamento nella postura, ogni minimo movimento fisico era una prova.

Il problema era che sì, gli occhi stavano vedendo, ma il suo cervello non era riuscito ad elaborare quel che stava accadendo, quindi non aveva lasciato andare la freccia. Non aveva scoccato la freccia, e poi fu troppo tardi: Sif urlò e corse verso Loki, proprio mentre lui si portava la sfera luminosa alle labbra, la infilava all’interno e la ingoiava, la luce gli riverberò sotto la pelle del viso, poi in gola, Clint la seguì stupidamente con la punta della freccia per l’intero percorso, finchè non scivolò nel petto di Loki e smise di brillare.

Loki ebbe un attimo di sbandamento, poi si accasciò sulle ginocchia, tremante.

Sif scivolò fino a lui fermandosi prima di sbattergli contro, aveva la spada sguainata e lo sguardo inorridito. Lo guardò per un momento, poi la sua espressione mutò in rabbia. “E sia,” ringhiò. “Libererò _entrambi_.” Ed alzò la spada.

Hulk l’afferrò con una mano e la lanciò dall’altra parte dell’anfiteatro, contro l’unica parete ancora in piedi ed il bosco alle sue spalle. Il muro cadde in una nuvola di fumo, così come alcuni alberi. Dopo un momento, un ulteriore pezzo di muro scivolò nella voragine. Nessuno aprì bocca. Stavano tutti fissando Loki.

“Si è _mangiato_ Thor?” esalò Tony alla fine.

Al suo fianco, Steve aveva la bocca spalancata.

_“Barton, dimmi che sta succedendo laggiù,”_ _disse la voce di Fury dall’auricolare. “Le nostre telecamere non hanno registrato un bel niente.”_

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea, signore,” e Clint era serio. Gettò uno sguardo a Natasha, che ricambiò e si limitò a scuotere la testa con gli occhi spalancati.

Hulk guardava accigliato verso Loki, che era ancora inginocchiato a terra. Lo scosse con una mano. “Dove Thor?”

Loki cominciò a ridere meccanicamente, la voce acuta. Allungò un braccio e si aggrappò ad una delle gambe di Hulk per rimettersi in piedi, ancora tremante. “Bè,” disse, “dato che Sif non vuole ridarci il corpo di Thor, ho dovuto cercare un’alternativa. Nessun tramite mortale sarebbe stato utile, dunque-”

“Lo hai _ingoiato_?” concluse Steve.

“Perchè questa non mi sembra essere la migliore delle idée?” fece Tony.

Loki si portò il pugno chiuso alla bocca e trattenne quel che sembrava un risolino isterico. “Oh no, è un’idea meravigliosa,” disse. Sif zoppicò fuori dalle macerie, impolverata e contusa, e Loki la guardò. “Non sei d’accordo, Sif? O forse preferisci riconsiderare le tue scelte?”

“Sei pazzo!” urlò affannando. “Liberalo, Loki, nemmeno tu poi davvero voler fare questo-”

“Lo pensi davvero?” chiese. “E sei disposta a scommettere l’anima di Thor?” Sif si fermò e lo fissò. Loki rise di nuovo. Non era un bel suono.

“Distruggerai lui e te stesso!” riprese Sif. “Non lo farai. Non lo crederò mai, Loki. Non distruggerai la tua stessa esistenza.”

“Non distruzione, ovvio,” rispose Loki. “Non può essere chiamata in tal modo.”

“E allora _come_ può essere chiamata?” chiese Tony. “Aggiorna il resto della classe.”

Il resto degli Avengers aveva formato una specie di semicerchio intorno a Loki e Hulk, che intanto si grattava la testa e piagnucolava “No! Voglio Thor,”. Clint saltò sul muro al suo fianco per avere una visuale più pulita della testa di Loki. Qualunque cosa Loki avesse deciso di fare, era evidente fosse una completa follia persino per uno come lui, e le conseguenze non potevano che essere disastrose.

“Perchè non la chiamiamo dissoluzione,” spiegò Loki allargando le braccia. C’era qualcosa di strano in lui, qualcosa di sbagliato, e Clint se ne rese immediatamente conto: emanava luce, solo leggermente, ma abbastanza perché la sua ombra sparisse. “Un corpo non può contenere due spiriti. Se allo spirito di Thor non verrà ridato il suo posto, con il tempo le nostre anime – smetteranno di esistere come entità separate. Parti di entrambe verranno perse. Altre si fonderanno.” Loki sorrise a Sif. “L’anima di Thor ne verrà un po’ più corrotta, direi, che dal mero ricongiungimento con il suo corpo.”

Sif si era fermata fuori dalla portata delle braccia di Hulk, che continuava a guardarla male; ma teneva le gambe in tensione, come se volesse comunque provare ad assaltare Loki. “Sarete entrambi persi,” disse. “Persi definitivamente, oltre la morte: Loki, tu _non_ lo farai.”

“Dimmi,” riprese dolcemente Loki, “ti aspetti ci sarà per me un posto nelle luminose sale del Valhalla, quando i miei giorni giungeranno al termine?”

L’espressione di Sif era chiaramente una risposta negativa. Clint non poteva esattamente biasimarla, nemmeno lui era sicuro sarebbe riuscito a rimanere completamente impassibile. Ma anche Loki aveva visto quel che poteva vedere lui: e rise. “Dunque, Lady Sif,” riprese. “Chi dei due pensi abbia maggiormente da perdere?”

Mezz’ora dopo erano sul jet di Stark, diretti verso l’Helicarrier sopra l’Atlantico: sopra una fossa oceanica, se Clint conosceva Fury. Se fossero caduti, sarebbero scesi molto a fondo, tanto da annegare persino gli dei.

Loki era seduto rannicchiato su se stesso accanto ad un oblò con gli occhi chiusi. Aveva ordinato che Bruce rimanesse seduto al suo fianco e Bruce non aveva protestato, in realtà non aveva detto nulla da che era tornato se stesso. Aveva solo vomitato, due volte. Sif era seduta dall’altra parte dell’aereo e li fissava con la spada poggiata sulle ginocchia. Steve si era piazzato a metà strada tra le due fazioni e era piegato sulle ginocchia, fissava il pavimento e non parlava con nessuno. Nel frattempo Tony era al suo terzo scotch in quindici minuti e non aveva mai spesso di parlare con chiunque a portata d’orecchio; a quel punto stava istruendo uno degli uomini di Clint sulle dinamiche molecolari interpersonali o qualcosa di simile.

Clint si era assicurato ci fossero almeno sei uomini su Loki, poi diede un’ulteriore occhiata per cercare di capire se potesse fare qualunque cosa per rendere quell’operazione meno incasinata – risposta: no – e si diresse verso Natasha per cercare di capire cosa avesse, perchè qualsiasi cosa avesse lei, l’avevano anche gli altri. Se ne stava seduta da sola vicino alla cabina di pilotaggio, teneva una mano stretta a pugno sulla bocca e guardava fuori dall’oblò.

Non lo guardò quando le si sedette accanto. “Parlami.”

Scosse la testa, ma non stava dicendo di no. Stava chiedendo tempo. Clint si appoggiò al poggiatesta e chiuse gli occhi per un minuto. Gli avrebbe dato quello di cui aveva bisogno prima ancora di averne bisogno: glielo aveva promesso. Riportò alla mente vecchi ricordi mentre la aspettava: Budapest, Khvosh Robat, Dak Sul, Kyoto, Joma e tanti altri, tutti posti in cui lei gli aveva salvato la vita, lui le aveva salvato la vita.

Non sapeva se voleva sentire quel che gli avrebbe raccontato, cosa le aveva fatto Loki in quel luogo che non esisteva.

L’aereo stava sorvolando l’oceano quando parlò. “Non è solo Bruce,” cominciò. “Siamo tornati diversi.”

“Già,” rispose Clint.

Annuì brevemente. “Tutti noi,” riprese. “Non so ancora in che modo, ma-” non continuò.

“Sif ha detto che nessuno potrebbe intraprendere quel viaggio e poi tornare senza pagare,” cominciò Clint. “Tu lo sai quale sarà questo prezzo, Natasha?”

“E’ più di questo,” Natasha si abbassò e prese qualcosa dagli stivali, che poi gli passò: metà dell’esplosivo che le aveva dato prima che si dirigesse di sotto. “Ho usato l’altra metà laggiù,” riprese. “Erano le uniche armi che ho potuto tenere. Loki ha detto che i regali riescono a passare, a volte. Suppongo siano anche tornati con me.”

“Sono content siano stati utili,” disse Clint. Ma gli esplosivi avevano un aspetto diverso. La copertura argentea non catturava la luce come avrebbe dovuto. Ne toccò uno con il pollice; la sua pelle pizzicò.

“Non ne sono sicura,” continuò Natasha. “Ma credo – penso ora possano fare delle cose davvero brutte.”

Clint glieli restituì, ma lei scosse la testa.

“Tienili. Per le occasioni speciali.” Fece un piccolo sorriso. “Li voglio in mani con un’ottima mira.”

Clint annuì. Natasha riprese a guardare fuori dal finestrino mentre lui li metteva via, in uno scomparto separato rispetto alle punte di freccia normali o a quelle speciali, in uno scomparto segreto. “E anche noi.” Ricominciò Natasha quando smise di trafficare con gli esplosivi. “Siamo tornati diversi. Clint, non credo che dovremo pagare qualcosa. Penso che _noi_ siamo stati il prezzo.”

 


	13. Tony

 

 

****

La notte cadde su di loro quando erano a qualche ora di distanza da Napoli. Natasha e Clint stavano già dormendo, con le teste reclinate l’una contro l’altro sul davanti dell’aereo, i piccoli bravi soldati che riposavano un po’. Tony non riusciva a capire come facessero. Come si poteva dormire dopo aver infranto le leggi stesse dell’Universo? Assolutamente nulla negli ultimi giorni era stato – “Jarvis, che giorno è?” “Giovedì(1), signore.” -  niente degli ultimi due giorni aveva avuto senso – un momento.

“Che vuol dire Giovedì?” chiese Tony. “Siamo rimasti là sotto ben più di due giorni.”

“Sì, signore. È il nono.” Rispose Jarvis.

“E non siamo stati via nemmeno _nove_ giorni,”

“Tre giorni per discendere Yggdrasil,” spiegò Loki, che era seduto in un posto accanto al finestrino con Bruce al suo fianco. Era seduto mollemente con le gambe allungate davanti a lui, fissava fuori dall’oblò l’orizzonte che si faceva più scuro. Non si guardava intorno. “Poi siamo risaliti il giovedì successivo.”

“Cosa? Che c’è di speciale nel – non importa.” Tagliò corto Tony, non voleva farsi dire da Loki che erano tornati del _Giorno di Thor_ , come se Thor, il suo compagno di bevute che occasionalmente lasciava i calzini sporchi in giro nella Stark Tower, avesse davvero un giorno tutto suo della settimana che fosse significativo per qualcun altro oltre ad un mucchio di Vichinghi che si erano fatti impressionare mille anni prima dal suo martellone, il che era francamente una brutta cosa.

Anche se – “Ehi, com’è che tu non hai un giorno tuo?”

Sif ridacchiò dal suo posto; non aveva staccato gli occhi da Loki per un secondo da che erano decollati. “Lo ha perso.”

Loki le scoccò un’occhiata seccata. “L’ho _regalato_ a mia madre.”

“Perchè altrimenti Ghrostig ti avrebbe ucciso,” aggiunse Sif.

“E perchè dar via il tuo giorno l’avrebbe fermato?” chiese Tony.

“Aveva negoziato il diritto di potermi uccidere,” rispose Loki. “Aveva accettato di farlo nel terzo Giorno di Loki dopo l’accordo. Dato che il giorno non è mai giunto, non ne ha mai avuto il diritto.”

“Negoziato con chi, esattamente?”

“Con me,” rispose Loki.

“Hai dato a qualcuno il diritto di ucciderti?” chiese Tony.

Loki fece spallucce. “Ghrostig era un mago potente,” spiegò. “Mi ha dato in cambio la sua magia.”

“Dopo che hai quasi fatto scoppiare una Guerra con il suo intero clan,” aggiunse Sif. “In _casa sua_.”

“Oh, chiedo perdono,” riprese Loki. “Se non ricordo male, eravamo stati mandati lì in primo luogo per scusarci dello scontro che _tu_ avevi cominciato con un suo nipote-”

“Aveva tentato di insultare la mia virtù!” si difese Sif.

“Da un punto di vista diplomatico, avresti potuto fermarti dopo averlo picchiato fino a fargli perdere i sensi, invece di prendere la sua virilità e gettarla ai porci,” spiegò Loki. “Porci, aggiungerei, che erano destinati al banchetto di benvenuto di Ghrostig.

“Non potevo, no.” disse Sif, e Tony fece un forte appunto mentale di non dire mai mai mai nulla potesse essere solo lontanamente inteso come un insulto alla virtù di un’Asgardiana. “E comunque sei tu quello che ha trasformato l’evento in una canzone. E poi l’hai cantata in casa sua!”

“Non provare nemmeno a fingere non ne fossi deliziata,” rispose Loki. “Ti ho sentita mentre la canticchiavi nei bagni.”

Sif arrossì e si girò per guardare fuori dall’oblò e non lui. Loki sorrise e si riaccomodò cominciando a cantilenare qualcosa tra sé – la canzone in questione, Tony ci avrebbe scommesso. Considerò dovesse essere un effetto collaterale dell’immortalità: se vivi abbastanza a lungo con qualcuno, finisci per dividere con lui metà della tua storia, persino se entrambi non desiderate altro che strangolarvi alla minima occasione. Se avesse vissuto mille anni, avrebbe finito anche lui per far baldoria con Reed Richards(2)? Tony rabbrividì. No, e comunque, faceva schifo anche come immagine mentale.

Almeno era servito a far scendere la tensione di, vediamo un po’, bè, almeno un 0,015%, che, in termini assoluti, era comunque una quantità notevole. La presa di Sif sull’elsa della spada si fece meno salda. Gli agenti SHIELD posizionati in giro per il jet arretrarono la posizione di almeno un paio di millimetri. Loki chiuse addirittura gli occhi.

Il sole tramontò e il capitano abbassò le luci interne. Tony tornò verso il bar mentre gli altri si mettevano comodi. Pensò anche di mettersi l’armatura, magari avrebbe potuto fare un paio di giri ricognitivi all’esterno.

“Se posso, signore,” intervenne Jarvis, “ha molti messaggi personali che attendono. Vorrebbe ascoltarli?”

“Fammi il riassunto,” rispose Tony. “Da una scala da uno a dieci, quanto sono nei guai con Pepper?”

“Temo di non poter contare così tanto, signore.”

“Come pensavo,” mugugnò Tony. “Come dici che la prenderebbe se mi giocassi la carta ‘ _sono appena tornato dall’inferno_ ’?”

“Non molto bene.”

Wow, avrebbe volute essere a casa a farsi urlare addosso in quel momento. Chiuse gli occhi e immaginò Pepper che lo fissava male – e dov’era, era pomeriggio in California, era a qualche noioso incontro con persone noiose vestite in modo noioso, persone decisamente meno importanti di lui, e se fosse stato nelle vicinanze avrebbe marciato in quella sala interrompendoli tutti e l’avrebbe presa per mano per-

“Mio Dio, Tony,” ed era stata Pepper a parlare, quando Tony aveva aperto gli occhi e l’aveva vista alzarsi da una sedia a capo di un lungo tavolo da meeting, il cielo californiano dietro di lei. Aveva un’espressione incredula e l’aveva vista allungare la mano verso di lui, anche se era ancora ben visibili gli oblò e il cielo notturno attorno a lui. Poi era sembrato l’aereo si piegasse in se stesso fino ad ingoiarla insieme alla sala conferenze, e lui inciampò all’indietro mentre, letteralmente, _cadeva_ nel suo corpo.

Rimase seduto e immobile, senza osare muoversi. “Quello non andava bene,” disse. Tutti gli agenti SHIELD lo stavano fissando confusi, e Steve si stava guardando intorno dal suo posto.

Jarvis lo raggiunse all’auricolare, “La signorina Potts sta chiamando, signore,” e Tony non voleva parlare con Pepper, non voleva che Pepper gli dicesse che l’aveva appena visto in piedi in una stanza in California. Sollevò cautamente una mano per toccarsi nel punto in cui aveva sentito il suo corpo ricongiungersi, poi cominciò a strapparsi la maglietta di dosso e-

“Tony, che cosa stai-” cominciò Steve cercando di afferrarlo per le braccia, poi si accorse anche lui di quel _qualcosa_ , e si fermò.

Tony si guardò allo specchio dietro il bancone del bar, guardò il cerchio di luce che brillava ora sotto la sua pelle. Come quando indossava una maglietta leggera sul reattore arc. Quasi, non proprio la stessa luce. Piccole differenze. Lo toccò piano con la punta delle dita. Una luce bianca si propagò sulla pelle delle mani. Nessun calore. Premette più forte. Non riusciva a sentire nulla, nessuna parte metallica. Premette con forza, affondò le dita nella carne, cercava di toccare _qualcosa_ , qualcosa da poter tirar fuori-

“Ehi,” Steve lo riportò al presente e gli allontanò le mani dal petto. “Tony, calmati- ”

Tony cercò di liberarsi. “Smettila di preoccuparti per me,” esalò. “Comincia a preoccuparti per te.” Spinse via Steve con forza, sfidandolo: quando sei in dubbio, attacca, e cerca di perdere tempo con Steve mentre una parte del tuo cervello continua a pensare a cosa non era possibile fosse successo, cosa non era possibile stesse succedendo, e se Tony non si soffermava a guardarlo, forse sarebbe sparito, sarebbe stato razionalmente più possibile di quel che -

“Cosa?” chiese Steve.

“Tu sei riuscito a continuare fino al Valhalla mentre noi nemmeno riuscivamo a muoverci,” cominciò Tony. “ _Cosa_ hai riportato indietro? Chi hai visto laggiù?”

“Ho visto-” Steve si zittì e lo lasciò andare, aveva un’espressione incerta mentre riprese a parlare “Ho visto-” e a Tony dispiaceva, dispiaceva davvero da morire aver chiesto, perché non avrebbe mai voluto vedere nessuno al mondo con un’espressione simile sul viso, men che tutti Steve.

“Ehi,” fece per mettergli una mano sul braccio, ma Steve si allontanò e spinse via la mano automaticamente – almeno, Tony credeva fosse stato un gesto inconscio; non sembrava Steve potesse essere capace di pensieri razionali, in quel momento.

“Peggy,” cominciò Steve. “Ho visto – _Peggy_.”

“Giusto, bene,” riprese cauto Tony; la sua ragazza, Steve l’aveva nominate quando parlava di lei, quando si decideva a parlare di qualcuno del suo passato – lei, Bucky, e -

“Il suo nome era Peggy Carter,” cominciò Steve. “Lei – oh mio Dio. Oh mio Dio, io non-” stava iperventilando, indietreggiò di un altro passo. “Non ricordo.”

“Cap!” disse Tony. “Concentrati, su, stai andando benissimo. Peggy Carter-”

Steve lo spinse via con forza. “Mi ricordo di _lei_!” urlò, il che non era propriamente illuminante.

“Steve,” intervene Natasha. Si era alzata e avvicinata al suo fianco, anche Clint si era alzato, arco in pugno, li guardava tutti come se fossero componenti di una bomba pronta ad esplodere. Sif era in piedi, circospetta, persino Bruce aveva lasciato il suo posto e si guardava intorno.

“Aveva i capelli scuri,” riprese Steve. Si portò i pugni chiusi contro gli occhi. “Era un’ufficiale inglese, le piacevano i martini, le piaceva ballare, lei – oh mio Dio.”

“Va tutto bene,” lo assecondò calma Natasha. “Ci sono molti modi di recuperare i ricordi. Cosa ti sei perso?”

Steve lasciò cadere le mani. Sembrava qualcuno l’avesse svuotato. “Me,” rispose. “Ho perso – me. Cosa sentivo. Cosa provavo-” la sua voce si spezzò. Rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Ricordo tutto di lei,” riprese. “Tutto. È solo che – è che non ha più importanza. _Non mi manca_. Non mi manca – Gesù, non mi manca – _Bucky_ \- ”

Tony si allungò oltre il bancone del bar e prese la prima bottiglia a portata di mano – Wild Turkey – ma, appena dopo averla aperta, Steve gliela prese e cominciò a bere direttamente dal collo della bottiglia. Tony sistemò il Goldshlager e il Marker’s Mark e li passò a Natasha che li allungò con qualche cosa di sicuramente-non-illegale-dato-che-ufficialmente-non-esisteva per far sì che Steve si stordisse con la sbronza più veloce della storia, poi si diresse verso Loki.

Loki non aveva battuto ciglio per tutto il tempo. Era ancora seduto al suo posto con la testa reclinata all’indietro. Il luccichio si era stemperato, ed ora illuminava appena i lividi e le macchie di sangue che non si era curato di pulire dal suo viso. “Hai ottenuto quel che volevi, hai fottuto tutto, tutti quanti,” cominciò Tony. “Nessuna sorpresa. Ma lascia che te lo spieghi per bene, Ghiacciolo: quando questa storia sarà finita e riavremo Thor, ci aiuterai a sistemare questo casino, o troverò il modo per fartela pagare.”

Loki non rispose, non si mosse, e in quel momento a Tony non fregò nulla non fosse esattamente una mossa intelligente: lo schiaffeggiò con tutta la forza di cui era capace, anche se poi si era ritrovato con la mano a pezzi per l’impatto. “Mi stai ascoltando?” scoccò seccato. “Tirerò fuori a forza i repulsori se devo-”

Loki si stiracchiò ed aprì gli occhi per guardarlo, e Tony gelò, perché quello non era assolutamente Loki.

“Stark?” disse Thor, ed era la voce di Loki, il viso di Loki a parlare. Dall’altra parte dell’aereo Sif si voltò tanto in fretta da sembrare una bambola a molla.

Thor abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani, sulle braccia, si guardò intorno; poi si alzò dal sedile. Tony lo fissò. Thor ricambiò lo sguardo. Tony alzò un dito e picchiettò sul petto in prestito di Thor.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Thor.

“Non ne ho idea, in realtà,” cominciò Tony. “Uhm, Loki è lì?”

“Sì,” rispose Thor dopo un momento. “Ma si nasconde da me – si è rintanato in un posto remoto della sua mente. Non riesco a parlare con lui, né a sentire la sua voce.”

“Come un topo nelle fogne,” disse Sif allungando un braccio, e Thor allungò il suo. “Thor – oh, Thor, perdonami-”

Thor la prese per le spalle. Tony fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi e scuotere la testa, perché era come un trip acido andato male vedere il sorriso di Thor sulle labbra di Loki: caldo e amichevole ad illuminare occhi luminosi. Era tutto sbagliato. “Sif, mia cara amica. Non biasimare te stessa. Non avresti mai potuto sognare le distanze cui la sua follia avrebbe portato Loki a percorrere.”

“Ma il mio fallimento ti ha strappato alla pace del Valhalla, che ti eri guadagnato,” rispose Sif. E stava piangendo.

“Non possiamo concordare tutti che _non è più morto_ ,” s’intromise Tony, perchè tutta quella manfrina sulla pace eterna stava cominciando a dargli sui nervi. “E, detto da uno che ci è effettivamente stato _lì_ , non è che fosse così grandioso, a meno che non ti piaccia tantissimo l’alce.”

Thor gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Non hai percepito la vera natura del Valhalla dato che hai precorso il tempo della tua fine. Quando arriverà il glorioso giorno in cui varcherai la sua soglia avendone diritto, massacrato ma non piegato, potrai finalmente capire.”

“Posticipo volentieri il biglietto, grazie,” rispose Tony.

Thor rise, il boato della sua risata non somigliava per niente a quella di Loki, anche se mancava di profondità. “Ma nemmeno io vi biasimo.” Riprese. “La vostra avventura è stata valorosa, il vostro coraggio merita onore.” La sua voce si addolcì. “Temo solo che troverete di aver pagato un prezzo troppo alto per il mio ritorno.”

Tony guardò Bruce: era in piedi e se ne stava in disparate, li guardava con gli occhi di un condannato mentre si tormentava le dita; Steve era già a metà della seconda bottiglia e non sembrava intenzionato a smettere. C’era qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto esserci nel petto di Tony e non riusciva a capire cosa stava succedendo a Natasha, ma Clint era ancora in disparte come se fosse pronto a sparare a tutti, lei compresa, e Tony era piuttosto certo che era stata proprio Natasha ad allertarlo.

Bè, fanculo. Tony fece spallucce. “Se non fosse caro, non varrebbe la pena averlo.”

Dall’altra parte dell’aereo, Clint parlò nel suo auricolare. “Ricevuto,” disse, e guardò tutti.

“Abbiamo preso contatto con l’Helicarrier, signore,” disse Jarvis. “Ci hanno trasmesso le coordinate per l’atterraggio. Il capitano chiede conferma.”

“Facciamola finita,” rispose Tony.

Steve finì la terza bottiglia e si accasciò in un angolo del jet coprendosi il viso con le mani. Rimase immobile durante l’atterraggio. Tony si accucciò di fronte a lui. “Ho parecchie altre bottiglie e Natasha ha una bella scorta di qualunque cosa abbia,” gli disse.

“No,” rispose Steve. Non disse altro e non si alzò, ma allungò una mano e prese il respiratore che gli stava passando Tony.

“E tu come te la passi?” chiese Tony a Bruce, che guardava fisso la sua maschera. “Hai bisogno di prenderti una vacanza da questa storia?”

Bruce mise la maschera da parte, guardò le fibbie, ci giocherellò nervosamente. “Potrei, ma, uhm. Lui non è molto d’accordo.” Alzò gli occhi su Tony con un mezzo sorriso. “Continuavi a ripetermi che dovevo entrare in contatto con, uhm, l’altra mia parte. Suppongo avrei dovuto darti retta.”

 “Infatti ho quasi sempre ragione,” rispose Tony. Non sapeva che altro dire. Nove anni dall’incidente, tre anni da che aveva riavuto una vera vita – che, per essere onesti, doveva essere considerevolmente più interessante di qualunque vita da accademico borghese attendesse il Dottor Banner, soprattutto perché includeva Tony – ed alla fine si ritornava al punto zero: solo che era uno zero negativo.

Che cosa avrebbe comportato per loro, per il team, per il pianeta, il fatto Hulk potesse venir fuori ogni volta che voleva? Che cosa voleva Hulk? A giudicare dalle esperienze passate, distruggere qualunque cosa lo circondasse, il che era un problema per qualcuno che viveva nel bel mezzo di Manhattan.

Bruce fece un piccolo cenno con il capo, abbozzò un sorriso: probabilmente ci aveva già pensato lui stesso. Aveva avuto il tempo di pensare seduto nella testa di Hulk per un po’. “Penso – penso che forse, mentre torniamo, voi ragazzi dovreste, uhm. Mollarmi da qualche parte.”

“E dove, un’isola deserta magari?” chiese Tony.

“Il pensiero mi è passato per la mente,” rispose Bruce.

“Nemmeno per sogno,” disse Tony. “Non è questo il piano,”

Bruce lo guardò. “Qual è il piano, Tony?” chiese piano.

“Il piano-” Quale diavolo era il piano? “- il piano,” riprese, “ è che una volta che avremo finito e Thor sarà di nuovo al suo posto, ci prendiamo Sheherazade,” e indicò Loki con un pollice, dove Thor stava già aspettando con Sif accanto alla porta, “ e ogni volta che il ragazzone sarà di cattivo umore, avrà tutte le favolette che vuole.”

Tony si fermò ad osservare la propria ingenuità. Ma chi poteva dirlo. Era un piano _eccellente_. Sorrise a Bruce, che aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, ovviamente preso dal bisogno di esprimere un frettoloso dubbio _pro forma_ -

“Io – io non penso sarà così semplice, Tony,” disse Bruce.

“Ma certo che lo sarà,” rispose Tony. “E se Loki si dovesse annoiare e cercasse di scappare, potrà sempre discutere i termini dell’accordo con Hulk.” Allargò le braccia. “Sono un genio.”

Bruce aprì la bocca per ribattere ma la richiuse con una strana espressione dipinta sul viso. Tony lo occhieggiò perplesso. Bruce sbattè velocemente le palpebre e alla fine rispose, “Uh. _Lui_ – è d’accordo.”

“Davvero?” chiese Tony. “Bè, certo. Ovvio che lo è.” Fece una pausa. “Quindi, cosa, ora sai quello che pensa?”

“E’ più come – avere una conversazione,” rispose Bruce dopo un momento. “Dentro la mia testa. Con un bambino di due anni.” Fece una pausa. “E’ parecchio strano.”

“Sì, bè, da queste parti non ci siamo abituati, eh,” rispose Tony.

Bruce lo guardò. “E tu?”

“Io cosa?” chiese Tony. “Sto bene. Ho scavato in un paio di nevrosi infantili, ma niente di nuovo, Pepper proverà a farmi parlare con uno strizzacervelli, io cambierò argomento, tutto risolto.”

“Intendevo -” Bruce indicò il petto di Tony, non che ci fosse molto da vedere: si era messo una maglietta e una giacca delle Stark Industries, la luce non si vedeva più.

 “Cominciavo ad annoiarmi con tutta quella gente che tentava di strapparmelo dal petto, comunque,” rispose Tony. “Non crederesti mai quanto spesso succeda.”

 “Uh uh,” mugugnò Bruce. Guardò gli altri: stavano tutti aspettando accanto allo sportello d’uscita che l’equipaggio di terra rendesse sicuro il jet. Clint e Natasha avevano su le loro maschere; Thor e Sif facevano senza – un’inezia come la mancanza d’ossigeno non era importante su Asgard, suppose Tony. “Cosa credi che tutto questo – significherà?”

“Niente,” rispose Tony. “Un lavoro che andava fatto. Piccolo problema di rifinitura, niente che non abbiamo potuto gestire. Andrà tutto bene.”

“Stai facendo dello spirito?” s’intromise Steve, che finalmente aveva alzato gli occhi da terra. Si alzò.

Tony si voltò verso di lui. “Stai cercando di dirmi che non avresti scambiato tutto questo per la vita di Thor?”

“Non sto parlando di _me_ ,” rispose Steve. “Non ci arrivi proprio, vero? Continui a scherzare sull’essere andati all’inferno ed essere tornati, ma _l’abbiamo fatto_. Siamo stati nell’aldilà. Abbiamo visto-” si fermò e scosse la testa. “E pensi che sia tutto qui? Cambia _tutto_.”

“Ma cambia tutto come?” chiese Tony. “Cap, scherzi a parte, non siamo davvero stati all’altro mondo, ricordi? È stato tutto una specie di trip acido magicamente indotto in cui Loki ci ha trascinati, ed è finito con Thor di nuovo vivo.” Guardò verso Thor che faceva le sue cose nel corpo di Loki. “Bè, più o meno di nuovo.”

Steve lo fissò come se fosse Tony quello matto. “E ci credi davvero?”

“Perdonami, per caso hai una spiegazione diversa e che abbia senso in qualche modo?” riprese Tony. “Pensi davvero che ci siamo scesi lungo un albero gigante, che ci siamo fatti una passeggiatina all’inferno con i nostri cari defunti, che abbiamo combattuto una torma di mostri, e abbiamo cenato nel Valhalla? Era una semplice allucinazione. Probabilmente Loki ha dovuto farlo per recuperare qualcosa dai nostri ricordi che gli è stato utile per riprendere Thor, qualche strana cosa Asgardiana- ”

Steve rise, un suono stonato. “Wow,” disse. “Proprio non riesci a credere a nulla, vero?”

“Uh, Steve – sono piuttosto sicuro-” cominciò Bruce.

“Non sto dicendo ci fosse davvero un albero!” si spazientì Steve. “Ma pensate seriamente che non sia stato reale?” li guardò entrambi. “Abbiamo parlato con i morti,” riprese. “Siamo stati in paradiso e siamo tornati. Abbiamo visto- ”

“Cosa, il viso di _Dio_?” chiese Tony.

Steve esitò, poi rispose piano, “Qualcosa del genere.”

“Oh, ecco che ci risiamo,” scoccò Tony. “Questa non è blasfemia o qualcosa di simile?”

“No, in realtà penso che la blasfemia è quel che stai facendo tu,” rispose quieto Bruce.

“Davvero?” Tony lo guardò. “Mi confondo sempre tra blasfemia ed eresia…”

Steve roteò gli occhi. “Ma per favore,” e si allontanò verso l’uscita mettendosi la maschera, più esasperato che pieno di inquietante fervore: missione compiuta.

“Non si sbaglia però,” riprese Bruce mentre lo guardava andar via.

“Sì, invece,” rispose Tony. “Non farmi questo, bello, non anche tu-”

“Non intendo su quello che è davvero accaduto,” aggiunse Bruce. “Ad essere onesti, non penso nemmeno abbia tanta importanza. Quel che importa è che abbiamo già cambiato tutto, vero? Qualcosa che ha cambiato tutti noi dall’interno, che cambierà ancora. Non ha importanza cosa sia stato.”

“Non vuol dire debba essere un male.”

“Fino ad ora non ho visto niente di granchè bello,” rispose Bruce.

Sentirono dei forti rumori metallico provenire dall’esterno, e il jet tremò un po’. “Se posso interrompere, signore, sono pronti per aprire il portello,” s’intromise Jarvis. “Posso suggerire di indossare la maschera per l’ossigeno per evitare un imminente soffocamento?”

“Ma quanto sei pignolo,” rispose Tony, ma indossò la sua maschera.

Le Valchirie li stavano aspettando sulla pista di atterraggio, nessuna di loro aveva su una maschera per l’ossigeno, i loro lunghi capelli biondi sventolavano nel vento. Superavano tutte i centoottanta centimetri ed erano carrozzatissime, strette in armature che sembravano uscite da un catalogo di Victoria’s Secret. Tony apprezzava particolarmente la vista ad altezza occhi – non che si sarebbe mai azzardato a dirlo ad alta voce, minacce di castrazione o meno. Non c’era assolutamente necessità della gomitata di Natasha.

Il corpo di Thor era nella sala mortuaria dell’Helicarrier, coperto da un lenzuolo, fortunatamente: Tony non sentiva il bisogno della dissonanza cognitiva dell’avere Thor vivo nel corpo di Loki e allo stesso tempo morto su un tavolo di metallo. Le dissonanze cognitive già si sprecavano.

Anche Thor non la stava prendendo molto bene, a giudicare da come fissava il corpo coperto. Almeno non c’erano odori strani, nonostante i nove giorni passati, era già qualcosa.

Fury circumnavigò il tavolo di metallo prima di appoggiarvisi. “Thor,” cominciò. “Suppongo tu non sappia precisamente cosa dovremo aspettarci, vero?”

Thor non alzò gli occhi dal lenzuolo. “Abbiamo pochi racconti di tali viaggi,” disse lentamente, “e ne conosco bene solo uno. Si narra che mio padre, quando la guerra contro i giganti di ghiaccio volgeva al peggio, si spinse in cerca di una conoscenza che potesse aiutarlo a difendere Asgard e i Nove Regni: si racconta che vagò sui rami di Yggdrasil per sette giorni e sette notti, perse un occhio, e tornò stringendo i segreti di una potente magia che lo aiutò a raggiungere la vittoria.”

“E anche Loki è un mago,” disse Fury.

Thor annuì. “Temo in cuor mio quale potere mio fratello possa aver acquisito in questo viaggio. E quale uso potrebbe fare di questa nuova forza.”

“Ma non puoi esserne sicuro,” riprese Fury.

“Loki ancora si nasconde da me,” rispose Thor. “Ma questo posso dirlo: la sua rabbia e il suo tormento non sono diminuiti nonostante abbia fatto tanto per strapparmi alla morte.”

Steve s’intromise cautamente, “Loki ha parlato con qualcuno, laggiù. Suo padre, ha detto. Non ho ben capito tutto, ma – credo abbia detto che Loki è il legittimo erede di Asgard. Ha detto che Odino ha ucciso qualcuno e poi insabbiato i fatti – non ricordo i nomi, ma Loki sì è parecchio agitato. Ha quasi rischiato di uccidersi facendo troppe domande.”

“Bene,” disse Fury incrociando le braccia. “Quindi stiamo per riavere un Loki con più munizioni per le sue lamentele, e più polvere da sparo per colpire.”

E quindi tutto da capo, orrore e morte. “Prima che si scateni il panico, se posso dire una cosa,” intervenne Tony, “Loki fino ad ora non ha mostrato trucchi particolari, e ne avrebbe avuto parecchi motivi. Che cosa farà, tornerà a tentare di uccidere Thor per poi correre a salvarlo un’altra volta?”

“Nonostante possa non desiderare più la mia morte, questo non salverà altri dal suo odio,” disse Thor pacatamente. Ma c’è un altro modo.” Guardò il suo corpo. “Non può espellermi senza il mio consenso.”

“Cosa?” s’intromise Sif. “Thor! Non puoi essere serio.” Lo prese per le braccia e lo costrinse a guardarla. “Sarai distrutto, totalmente-”

Coprì le mani di lei con le sue. “Non distrutto,” rispose. “Rimarrà più di quel che verrà perso: dove Loki e io siamo uguali, nulla andrà perso. E nelle nostre differenze-” fece un piccolo sorriso. “I nostri spiriti si contenderanno lo spazio che resta.”

“Un momento, e questo dovrebbe essere un punto a favore?” chiese Tony. “Quindi _combatterai_ Loki per ottenere punti personalità da sfruttare per lo spazio comune? E che succede se _perdi_?”

“Già, io non – non riesco a vedere i vantaggi della situazione,” aggiunse Bruce.

“Amici miei,” cominciò Thor allargando le braccia, come a volerli idealmente abbracciare tutti. “Dimenticate, temo, che non combatteremmo ad armi pari. Io conosco la gioia dell’amore e della compassione: Loki concepisce solo le asprezze dell’invidia e dell’odio. Io traggo forza da tutti voi, miei amici, mia famiglia; io ho e conosco il mio posto nel mondo. Loki non ha nessuna di queste cose.” Sorrise tristemente. “Con questo mio gesto, potrei anche salvare lui, oltre che prevenire tutto il male che potrebbe commettere.”

“Non ne vale la pena, Thor!” disse Sif. “Anche se vincessi una dozzina di battaglie per ogni conquista di Loki, quel che rimarrebbe, quel che scaturirebbe da una tale unione, non saresti davvero tu.”

“E il premio non vale il costo?” chiese Thor. “Che io redima lo spirito di Loki, e che forse prevenga le conseguenze dei suoi atti? Di sicuro il coraggio impone sacrificio: sono disposto a correre il rischio.”

“E significherebbe davvero tanto,” disse Tony lentamente, “se tu fossi davvero Thor.”

Si voltarono tutti a guardarlo. “Non fraintendere,” riprese Tony. “Mi avevi davvero convinto. Hai vinto il premio Oscar, anzi, hai vinto _tutti_ gli Oscar, e i Golden Globes e qualunque cosa diano via gli inglesi. Ma tu non sei Thor.”

“Stark,” cominciò Thor, e il suo viso mostrava sincera confusione – _cavolo_ era difficile non cascarci – “cosa dici? Immagini mio fratello possa sostenere la sua stessa distruzione?”

“Non c’è dubbio, è difficile da credere e chiaramente hai un sacco di grossi problemi,” rispose Tony. “Ma vedi, hai fatto un piccolo – piccolissimo – errore.”

“Uhm, per noi che ce lo siamo persi?” chiese Steve.

“Famiglia,” intervene Natasha; aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto e l’espressione impassibile. “Ha detto che Loki non ha famiglia.”

“Un errore comprensibile, davvero,” riprese Tony nel silenzio generale. “Suppongo tu non sia stato in ascolto tutte le volte che Thor dava di matto se qualcuno provava anche solo a suggerire che forse voi due non siete una famiglia. Ma è così. Non sei Thor. Quindi forse dovresti smetterla con le stronzate, Loki, e rimettere tuo fratello al suo posto.”

Qualcosa mutò nel viso di Loki. Tony non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire cosa – la piega di un sopracciglio, l’equilibrio delle spalle, qualunque cosa; ma, tutto d’un tratto, senza che fosse pronunciata una parola, era di nuovo Loki. Sembrò pensarci un secondo, poi sorrise. “Sei sicuro di volere lo faccia?” disse piano, minaccioso. Lanciò un’occhiata a Natasha, e il suo sorriso si allargò. “E _tu_ , Agente Romanoff?”

Per quel che Tony poteva vedere, Natasha non mostrò emozioni, il suo viso rimase impassibile. Ma Loki doveva aver visto qualcosa comunque, perché rise: secco e tagliente. Mosse una mano e qualcosa cominciò a prendere forma nel suo palmo: una forma sferica, verde e blu, e dopo un momento Tony realizzò che era un modellino della Terra.

“Osservate il vostro mondo,” disse Loki. “Bellissimo, non è vero? E tanto fragile, nonostante porti il peso di tante vite.”

“Loki!” intervenne Fury. “Non abbiamo bisogno di una dimostrazione-”

Loki sorrise. Sollevò un dito e toccò il globo in un punto non specificato dell’Oceano Atlantico. Gelarono tutti mentre – non accadde assolutamente nulla. La sfera continuò a girare nel palmo di Loki. “Qualunque cosa tu stia facendo,” cominciò Fury, ma s’interruppe subito per ascoltare la voce nel suo auricolare, proprio mentre il velivolo cominciò a rumoreggiare intorno a loro. Una sirena cominciò a suonare l’allarme.

Fury stava aggrottando le sopracciglia per qualunque cosa gli stessero riferendo dall’auricolare, che non sembrava voler divider con il resto della classe. “Jarvis, illuminaci.”

“Sembra si stia scatenando un uragano di categoria nove intorno a noi, signore.” Rispose Jarvis.

“E da quando le categorie per gli uragani arrivano a nove?”

“Mi scuso per aver estrapolato dalla scala Saffir-Simpson,” disse Jarvis piccato. “Tempeste registrate di una tale intensità avvengono solo sui giganti gassosi del sistema solare. Se dovesse durare troppo a lungo, è possibile possa distruggere l’atmosfera.”

“Loki!” scoccò Sif facendo un passo verso di lui. “Ferma questa follia!”

La sfera girò di nuovo e questa volta Tony notò un piccolo puntino bianco che si stava formando nel punto in cui Loki l’aveva toccata, una spirale con lunghi tentacoli che si espandevano. Fissò la mostruosa tempesta che si preparava ad inghiottire il pianeta, e per un orribile momento pensò che _poteva_ fare qualcosa – che qualunque cosa avesse preso dimora nel suo petto, qualunque cosa gli avesse dato la possibilità di essere in due posti contemporaneamente – non che ci stesse ripensando, perché _non_ era così – forse poteva fare qualcosa e che cazzo doveva _provarci_ , senza un briciolo di controllo o di ragione o -

Loki rise loro in faccia. “Iniziate a temere, ora?” disse sorridendo. “Siete sicuri che non vorreste vedermi al capo giusto di un guinzaglio?”

Soffiò via la sfera, che volò via come una bolla di sapone prima di scoppiare. L’Helicarrier ebbe un nuovo breve tremito prima di assestarsi. “La tempesta si sta dissipando, signore,” disse Jarvis.

“Quante possibilità ci sono che fosse solo una delle sue illusioni?” chiese Tony. Aveva il cuore a mille. C’era una strana sensazione che gli pulsava nel petto, proprio sotto lo sterno.

“Due dei nostri satelliti meteorologici hanno registrato l’evento in modo indipendente, signore. Se è stata un’illusione, era davvero ben orchestrata. “Jarvis fece una pausa. “Stiamo ricevendo segnali di emergenza da quattordici navi nella regione della tempesta. Due stanno affondando.”

“Che bastardo,” ringhiò Steve facendo un passo verso Loki. “Continui a metterti in mostra uccidendo persone innocenti- ”

“Oh, sono sicuro che il nostro buon direttore Fury potrà fornire soccorsi adeguati,” rispose Loki sdegnoso. Guardò Tony e sorrise. “E Stark, guardati. Hai portato con te un po’ di magia?” picchiettò un dito sul petto di Tony, dove un cerchio luminoso brillava sotto la maglietta. “Pensavi che potesse permetterti di competere con _me_?”

Tony gli spinse via il braccio. “Sai quel che penso?” disse, di proposito. “Penso che sei un codardo.” Loki s’irrigidì, i suoi occhi cominciarono a brillare e Sif e le Valchirie misero mano alle armi, come se si aspettassero un combattimento.

“Davvero?” sibilò Loki. Tony dovette costringersi a non indietreggiare: aveva avuto intorno Thor abbastanza a lungo da sapere che per gli Asgardiani, la parola con la C, più che un drappo rosso sventolatogli davanti, era come inzupparli di gasolio e dargli fuoco.

“Già,” continuò comunque. “Perchè magari non hai paura di morire o di farti fare a pezzi l’anima, e sicuro come l’inferno non hai paura di far fuori un sacco di gente. Ma siamo onesti, ti stai cagando addosso al solo pensiero di cosa accadrà quando Thor si sveglierà e capirà che nonostante tutte le tue stronzate di odio e morte, alla fin fine rivolteresti l’universo stesso, per lui.”

Tony osservò il viso di Loki quando le sue parole lo colpirono: non rideva più, eh? “Non abbiamo bisogno di metterti il guinzaglio, vero?” continuò Tony. “Thor ce l’ha già ben stretto tra le mani. Ed è questo che ti terrorizza. Ma sai cosa?”

Allungò un braccio, prese un limbo del lenzuolo e lo tirò via, facendolo scivolare sul pavimento. Il corpo di Thor era scoperto, immobile e freddo, leggermente grigiastro. Non era in brutte condizioni dato che era morto da più di una settimana, ma era evidente fosse _vuoto_ , in un modo che lo faceva sembrare quasi piccolo.

“Tuo fratello è morto, Loki,” riprese Tony. “Quindi tira fuori le palle e riportalo indietro.”

Loki rimase immobile e strinse forte i pugni, Tony riusciva a vedere quanto provasse a non guardare, lottava con se stesso, ma non poteva evitarlo: furono prima i suoi occhi a volgersi di lato, poi seguì il resto del corpo, e se ne stava lì in piedi e guardava il corpo di Thor, e poi -

“Oh, dai, seriamente?” disse Tony, mentre Loki si piegava e baciava Thor sulle labbra.

E non era nemmeno il classico bacetto Disney: Loki afferrò la testa di Thor, si piegò su di lui e lo baciò, un bacio profondo, lento, _vero_. Era un bacio da _minori accompagnati_ come minimo, e _continuava_. E d’un tratto la sfera dorata si stava riformando nel petto di Loki, un piccolo nodo chiaramente visibile attraverso la sua schiena e che gli metteva in evidenza la struttura della cassa toracica. Sembrava si stesse sciogliendo dentro di lui: lunghi tentacoli dorati si stavano allungando in tutte le direzioni, dalle gambe alle braccia. Poi il nodo riprese a stringersi, ritirando tutti i tentacoli.

Loki continuava a baciare Thor, baci a ventosa e pornografici, ed era costretto a riprendere rumorosamente fiato tra un bacio e l’altro. La sfera aveva preso a muoversi con lenta sicurezza lungo la sua gola, sembrava stesse ricomponendosi durante il tragitto. Videro la luce sfolgorare per un istante nel punto in cui le bocche di Thor e Loki s’incontravano quando l’anima passò infine nel suo corpo. Poi scivolò giù nel petto di Thor, ma lunghi tentacoli ancora indugiavano nel corpo di Loki, cominciarono ad esplodere nel suo corpo diramandosi in tanti altri piccoli tentacoli che si propagavano ovunque scacciando il grigiore.

Le dita di Thor si mossero, il petto cominciò a sollevarsi. E a quel punto, giusto perchè non erano stati traumatizzati abbastanza, allungò un braccio e afferrò la testa di Loki cominciando a _ricambiare_ il bacio, con l’altro lo tirò per un braccio per trascinarlo contro di sé. Tony rabbrividì. Lui non era un tipo che giudicava e la gente poteva divertirsi come voleva, baciarsi era pure una cosa da principianti, ma non capiva perché riportare indietro qualcuno dalla morte dovesse implicare pomiciare in quel modo. Thor e Loki stavano per superare la seconda base diretti alla terza, a quel punto.

Gli ultimi tentacoli ancora fuoriuscivano dal corpo di Loki per riversarsi in Thor, che per quel che riguardava Tony, se ne stava fin troppo inerte durante l’intera operazione; ma questo prima che Thor lo strattonasse e trascinasse Loki su di se. Quindi adesso quei due si stavano coccolando, sul tavolo di un obitorio niente meno, e buon Dio, Tony aveva _esagerato_ quando aveva parlato di terza base, ma c’era effettivamente in corso un movimento di bacini equivoco.

“Ok, non credo ti sia legalmente permesso guardare oltre,” disse Tony a Steve, che aveva praticamente gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, sconvolto. Poi Thor e Loki fecero un verso profondamente disturbante e _fremettero_. L’ultimo piccolo tentacolo si staccò dal corpo di Loki e, con un ultimo guizzo luminoso, s’incuneò nel petto di Thor, al suo posto.

Loki rotolò dal corpo di Thor e cadde dal tavolo sul pavimento, dove rimase sdraiato con gli occhi chiusi e il petto ansante. Aveva smesso di brillare. Thor si sollevò sui gomiti, ancora un po’ legnoso, e li guardò tutti sbattendo le palpebre.

Era vivo.

“Porco cazzo,” disse Tony quando il silenzio divenne pesante. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta.”

Rimasero tutti nuovamente in silenzio, fissandolo. Thor li fissava a sua volta. Sembrava un po’ stordito, il che ci stava anche, era normale: morto, paradiso, rapito dal paradiso, ingoiato vivo, si sveglia con la lingua del fratello in gola – Tony sentiva che la confusione era più che scusabile.

“Thor,” cominciò Sif ansiosamente, “stai – stai bene?”

“Sì.” La voce di Thor aveva un suono rauco e un po’ secco, ma era lui. Poi lo vide accigliarsi e guardarsi intorno “Ma dov’è Mjolnir?”

“Oh, voi Dei del tuono e le vostre priorità,” scoccò Tony, e come se fosse stato un segnale, si stavano muovendo tutti in direzione di Thor, lo accerchiarono chiacchierando, ridendo: nessuno di loro riuscì a impedirsi di toccarlo, per assicurarsi ci fosse davvero, che fosse con loro.

Fury era rimasto in disparate, ma persino lui aveva un piccolo sorrisino sulle labbra. “Il martello è dove l’hai lasciato a Dunaszekcso quando Doom ti ha abbattuto,” disse quando il chiacchiericcio cominciò a scemare. “C’è una squadra SHIELD che lo tiene d’occhio.”

“Nessun problema,” cominciò Tony agitando una mano. “Ci ributteremo sul jet, una deviazione per l’Ungheria, riprendiamo il martello. Ehi, conosco un bel posticino per mangiare il goulash a Budapest. Ne faremo mangiare un po’ persino a te,” e si allungò oltre il tavolo per additare magnanimo – “Oh, quel figlio di puttana.”

Loki era sparito.

 

 

 

 

Note:

(1)Giovedì: _Thursday_ , ovvero “Giorno di Thor” in inglese.  
(2) Ovvero Mr. Fantastic de _I Fantastici 4_ : Stark e Richards non sono molto compatibili. XD

 

Mi scuso tantissimo per il ritardo non previsto per l'aggiornamento, cercherò di essere pià veloce in futuro. -.-

 


	14. Natasha

**DUE ANNI DOPO**

I lampioni di tre isolati sembravano la luce del sole al tramonto dietro lo skyline dei palazzi. Natasha tenne il berretto abbassato sugli occhi e il bavero della giacca sollevato nonostante il caldo, finchè non arrivò sulla soglia del bar. Lo sentiva di nuovo, un pulsare in profondità che le diceva fosse vicina, che le diceva fosse dove doveva essere.

Sarebbe stato più soddisfacente che avesse saputo chi faceva la chiamata. Negli ultimi due anni la – _percezione_ l’aveva portata a due diversi e insospettabili cellule terroristiche a Madrid e Lione, ad un nascondiglio della Fratellanza Mutante abbandonato da tempo, ad una piccola scuola elementare nell’Iowa, una campagna elettorale di un assessore di Detroit, ad un piccolo tempio ad un’ora da Kyoto, e in un punto qualunque – da quel che poteva sapere – in mezzo all’oceano Pacifico.

Clint aveva pilotato il jet fin lì. Lei era rimasta accanto allo sportello aperto ed aveva guardato l’oceano, e il pizzicore sulla nuca si era quietato, come un gattone soddisfatto che torna a dormire. Era tornata dentro e si era seduta accanto a Clint. Lui l’aveva osservata. “Siamo a posto?”

“Per quel che ne so,” aveva risposto.

Rimase sull’uscio del bar per molto tempo. Non sembrava essere urgente e non voleva coinvolgere lo SHIELD, anche se sapeva che avrebbe dovuto. Fury aveva predisposto che ogni bambino di terza elementare della classe in cui era stata classe fosse seguito, e faceva osservare l’assessore, che intanto aveva vinto il suo seggio ed era in trattative per essere candidata al Congresso. Un agente stazionava al tempio. Non avevano trovato nulla nel nascondiglio della Fratellanza, Magneto era bravo a far sparire le prove, ma aveva piazzato delle telecamere nascoste nel caso qualcuno fosse tornato.

Non aveva idea di cosa significasse quel che le stava accadendo. Fino a quel momento, il prezzo da pagare era sembrato pericolosamente basso. Una spia con un sesto senso che portava effettivamente a qualcosa nella metà dei casi; un mago tecnologico di nome e di fatto. Bruce aveva trovato un nuovo equilibrio: Hulk lo ascoltava, il più delle volte. Se Loki era davvero entrato in possesso di nuovi terrificanti poteri, non li stava mettendo in mostra dove loro potessero vederle, e Thor non aveva proprio nulla di diverso. Oh, Tony rognava tantissimo sul fatto niente di quel che poteva fare ora avesse scientificamente senso, su come la magia interferisse con le sue macchine, ma non era esattamente la fine del mondo.

E Steve – Steve se ne stava per conto suo. Passava molto del suo tempo libero passando da una chiesa all’altra, cercando qualcosa. Tre settimane prima Natasha aveva seguito il suo istinto e l’aveva trovato alle preghiere mattutine della grande moschea dell’Upper East Side. La gente l’aveva occhieggiato dubbiosa durante la funzione; ovviamente tutti riconoscevano Capitan America, costume o meno. Non aveva parlato con nessuno, aveva solo pregato e poi era rimasto immobile a fissare il soffitto, come in attesa di una risposta. Si era chiesta se ne avesse ricevuta una.

Alla fine aveva aperto la porta del bar ed era entrata. Era un bar scadente, fumoso, con due tavoli da biliardo abbastanza malridotti da non attirare nessun baro serio: alcune persone giocavano per ammazzare il tempo e una manciata di ragazzini del college ridacchiavano attorno all’altro tavolo. Un paio di spogliarelliste si dimenavano senza voglia su un palchetto striminzito, praticamente ignorate dagli avventori. Il bancone del bar era occupato interamente da bevitori di professione che tenevano la testa bassa e sganciavano banconote su banconote senza parlare. Natasha scivolò in un angolo e osservò la sala, aspettando qualcosa che desse nell’occhio.

Ma non succedeva nulla, e il prurito cominciava a peggiorare. Si alzò e si mise ad osservare il gioco in corso, ma niente; le spogliarelliste le diedero un’occhiata, ma distolsero gli occhi quando videro che non aveva soldi. Si liberò un sedile al bancone e lo occupò subito.

La barista mise un tovagliolo da cocktail sul bancone e uno shot di Stolichnaya di fronte a lei, si allungò oltre il banco e le sussurrò piano, “Vuoi davvero stare qui Agente Romanoff?”

Natasha alzò la testa di scatto: era una donna con i capelli neri, il naso affilato, zigomi pronunciati, curve voluttuose e occhi verdi che promettevano morte. “Loki,” e sì, avrebbe davvero, davvero, davvero dovuto chiamare rinforzi in quel caso.

Lui – lei – indicò il bicchierino di fronte a lei. “Bevi,” cominciò, “e dimenticherai di avermi trovato. Ti sveglierai mentre passeggi sola per la città.”

“E se non lo faccio?” chiese secca Natasha. Stava facendo scivolare la mano destra verso la pistola senza che la spalla mostrasse movimenti. Non gli avrebbe fatto male, ma le avrebbe permesso di guadagnare un po’ di tempo e di sgomberare il locale.

Loki le sorrise con le sue labbra rosse e piene. “Questo dipende,” disse. “dal perché sei venuta.”

Natasha pensò ad almeno dieci diverse risposte, ma alla fine gli disse la verità. “Non lo so,” lo guardò negli occhi. “Ho dei _suggerimenti_ , in questo periodo. Li seguo. Non sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui. Quindi – credo dovresti dirmelo tu, Loki. Perchè sono qui?”

Lo sguardo mortalmente divertito scivolò lentamente dal suo viso, così come la sua fredda bellezza: una maschera che cadeva, e Natasha dovette impegnarsi molto per non mostrare sorpresa. Al di sotto appariva improvvisamente ordinario, stanco: come se fosse davvero la donna che lavorava in un bar da due soldi, con una vita da due soldi. “Ehi, dolcezza, un altro, qui,” chiamò un uomo dall’altro capo del bancone. Loki non si mosse. “Ehi!”

Lo si girò e l’uomo che agitava una mano nella sua direzione abbassò subito la mano e si rimise seduto, improvvisamente pallido. “Posso aspettare,” disse incurvandosi sul suo bicchiere.

Natasha guardò lo scambio con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Che stai facendo qui?” chiese. “Thor sta provando a trovarti da anni. Ci sono migliaia di agenti SHIELD che ti cercano-”

“Ma non mi hanno trovato, giusto?” disse Loki. “Non è una risposta sufficiente?”

 “Magari sarebbe stata una risposta se tu vivessi in un palazzo segreto nel bel mezzo dell’Himalayas,” rispose Natasha. Era una battuta che ancora circolava tra gli agenti SHIELD, dai a Loki un nascondiglio e, tempo due settimane, lo trasformerà in un set da drammone in costume: oro e velluto e seta, ogni tipo di lusso. Una volta l’aveva trovato proprio per quel motivo, aveva triangolato dei rapporti di carichi di caviale e diamanti svaniti nel nulla in un punto centrale, anche se lui aveva poi imparato a confondere le acque dopo quell’episodio. Poteva fare senza, semplicemente non voleva. “Non hai bisogno di soldi.”

“Invece sì, se devo vivere tra I mortali,” rispose Loki.

“E perchè vorresti farlo?”

Non rispose. Rimase fermo con le braccia ancorate al bancone, poi riprese, “Vieni, allora,” e uscì da dietro il bancone.

I client si voltarono confuse, poi cominciarono a chiamarlo; li ignorò. Le loro voci si persero sullo sfondo: aveva cominciato a cambiare mentre s’incamminava verso l’uscita, l’illusione gli scivolava di dosso come acqua mentre si allungava fino alla sua vera altezza, e la gente cominciò a scappare terrorizzata verso gli angoli della stanza riconoscendo la sua faccia, qualcuno li superò per fuggire in strada.

Natasha mantenne il suo passo in strada e buttò via il cappello in un cassonetto: non riteneva fosse una buona idea lo SHIELD mandasse un intero squadrone di contenimento. Se Fury l’avesse vista insieme a lui, avrebbe fermato le operazioni. Lanciò un’occhiata ad una telecamera per controllare il traffico e si affrettò a segnalare che la situazione era sotto controllo. Sperò non fosse una sua illusione.

Loki si era incamminato lungo la strada, verso l’orizzonte. La gente abbandonava le auto in entrambi i sensi di marcia e scappava via; le auto più indietro avevano preso a suonare furiosamente il clacson, gli automobilisti ad urlare. Si stava trasformando tutto in un disastro gigantesco di urla e confusione, le persone fuggivano e urlavano, “Loki! Loki è qui!”

Natasha lasciò che accadesse: lo SHIELD avrebbe preso in mano la situazione in fretta, ma la città sarebbe stata piena di racconti folli e panico insensato per ore. Se avesse voluto sparire avrebbe avuto parecchio caos a coprire le sue tracce. Ovviamente era probabile avesse fatto tutto solo per divertimento, per sfogarsi dopo due anni nascosto.

Non aveva ancora deciso quale delle due opzioni fosse la più plausibile sette isolate dopo, quando Loki si fermò davanti ad un piccolo palazzo ed aprì il portone, la serratura fece le scintilla mentre la apriva. C’era un ascensore delle dimensioni di un francobollo: Natasha gli fu estremamente grata quando lo vide optare per le scale, anche se fu costretta a correre per stargli dietro, per tutte e sei le rampe.

Qualunque cosa si fosse aspettata, non lo trovò dall’altra parte della porta dell’appartamento: era solo un appartamento. C’era la moquette un po’ sporca, un semplice divano rosso un po’ malandato dall’uso, una parete piena di libri ed un disordine sparso ovunque, un paio di scarpe con il tacco alto erano abbandonate in un angolo, un piccolo zainetto in un altro, una tazza sporca era abbandonata su un tavolinetto. Era un posto vissuto; vissuto da qualcuno che non era un mago Asgardiano. Non aveva senso.

Seguì Loki in cucina e si fermò. Una bambina alzò gli occhi dal tavolo su cui stava guardando un quaderno pieno di grandi lettere stampate. Poteva avere circa cinque anni, aveva gli occhi verdi incastonati un viso pallido e smunto. “Ciao papino,” disse. Guardò Natasha, poi di nuovo Loki. “Andiamo a New York, ora?”

“Sì,” rispose Loki. La sua voce aveva tremato, e Natasha riuscì a fatica a staccargli gli occhi di dosso: Loki stava guardando la bambina come se – come se fosse Thor, morto sul campo di battaglia.

“Porterò Fenrir,” disse la piccolo, e saltò giù dalla sedia per andare in camera sua. C’era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui si muoveva, qualcosa di non immediatamente intuibile – il suo equilibrio sembrava precario, le membra troppo magre.

Loki rimase immobile a fissare il vuoto. Natasha non sapeva cosa dire. “Come si chiama?” chiese infine.

“Hela,” rispose Loki.

La bambina tornò subito, portando con lei un lupo nero di peluche. “Sono pronta. Possiamo andare a vedere la Statua della Libertà? E l’Empire State Building?”

“Certo,” rispose Loki, piegandosi per prenderla in braccio. Lei si accucciò tra le sue braccia e guardò Natasha con curiosità. C’era altro sul suo viso: ombre scure sotto gli occhi, una tinta malaticcia nelle guance scavate. Emanava un debole odore chimico, come ozono.

Natasha riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo. Loki la stava fissando con uno sguardo duro. “Bè?” e guardò la tasca della sua giacca in cui teneva l’auricolare.

Natasha lo tirò fuori lentamente. “Qui è l’Agente Romanoff,” cominciò. “Ho bisogno di un passaggio.”

Hela alzò la testa dalla spalla di Loki. “Possiamo andare in Limousine?”

“Certo,” rispose Loki.

“Mandate una limousine.” Disse Natasha.

Hela si addormentò nel jet privato dopo mezz’ora di volo, con la testa reclinata nel grembo di Loki. Le accarezzava i capelli gentilmente e la guardava, il suo viso ancora privo di maschera. Natasha era seduta di fronte a lui. L’abitacolo era buio; erano solo loro tre ed un pilota che avrebbe fatto schiantare tutto se lei avesse dato il segnale.

“Lei è tua e – di Thor,” disse Natasha. Loki non la corresse, quindi decise di portare avanti quella supposizione. “Cos’ha che non va?”

“Lei?” cominciò Loki. “Niente.” Continuo ad accarezzarle I capelli. “Questo corpo sta morendo.”

Le gambe della bambina era sottili, quasi scheletriche. Nella cabina buia si poteva notare distintamente il leggero bagliore che proveniva dal suo corpo.” Non è il suo corpo?”

“Non è stata concepita nella carne, quindi non ne ha uno.” Rispose Loki. “Ho preso uno di quei corpi vuoti che tenete nei vostri ospedali, attaccati alle macchine.”

“Ma non è abbastanza forte da trattenerla,” disse Natasha. Il viso di Loki si arricciò in un veloce spasmo di dolore. “Puoi rimpiazzarlo?”

“Solo alcune volte,” disse dopo un momento. “Crescendo e rafforzandosi lei – li consumerà molto più in fretta.”

“Quanto ci vorrà?”

“Cinque anni, forse,” rispose Loki. “prima che il suo spirito si espanda in un corpo mortale come attraverso un fazzoletto di carta.”

“E non c’è nulla-” cominciò. “Nulla che puoi fare.”

Rise tetro, ma si zittì di colpo quando Hela prese a muoversi nel suo grembo. Fermò la mano e rimase in silenzio finchè non la vide di nuovo tranquilla. “Credi abbia continuato a vivere in una topaia nascondendola a Thor per puro piacere?”

“Cosa hai provato?” chiese cauta Natasha.

“Migliaia di cose,” rispose. “Non volevo correre il rischio della disapprovazione di mio fratello o vostra, se una delle opzioni peggiori avesse dato segni di funzionare.”

Natasha decise che non aveva bisogno di sapere i dettagli su qualcosa abbastanza orrendo da far sì Thor potesse obiettare nonostante ci fosse la vita di sua figlia sul piatto della bilancia. Se Loki avesse pianificato di provare ancora, era sicura che il loro incontro nel bar sarebbe andato in modo radicalmente diverso. “Non avevi comunque bisogno di vivere in una topaia.”

“Voleva vedere un po’ di vita vera,” rispose Loki.

“E hai scelto Las Vegas?”

“Avrei dovuto portarla a Disneyland?” sibilò Loki. “Credi lei sia una querula creaturina mortale che ha bisogno di essere protetta dal novanta percento di ciò che la circonda per evitare di tormentare la sua mente in formazione? È una figlia di Asgard, concepita nel puro spirito, erede di un potere al di là della tua patetica immaginazione. Puttane e ubriaconi e bugiardi alla fin fine hanno per lei lo stesso interesse dei bambini della tua specie.”

Si sgonfiò in fretta, così come si era infiammato, come un fiammifero. Abbassò la testa. Dopo un momento, aggiunse stanco, “La città è piena di visitatori di passaggio; i vostri soldi di carta sono facili da ottenere. L’ho fatta andare a scuola, di tanto in tanto, le ritiravo quando si annoiava. Nessuno ha mai notato o si è lamentato. Ha richiesto poca fatica rimanere nascosti.”

Un lavoro più renumerativo cui pure poteva aspirare gli avrebbe fatto perdere tutto. Natasha guardò la bambina morente nel suo grembo, il prezzo che aveva pagato. “E ti dispiace?” chiese. Sapeva di non dover aggiungere altro.

“Non sarebbe mai esistita, altrimenti,” rispose. “quindi no.” Le sue labbra si piegarono in un breve sorriso senza allegria. “Ma non lo farò mai più. Il che immagino sia la cosa essenziale.”

Si addormentò da qualche parte sopra il Midwest, proprio sotto gli occhi di Natasha, il che raccontava chiaramente quanto fosse distrutto. Circa una mezz’ora dopo, Hela si svegliò e si mise seduta, si stropicciò gli occhi e fissò Natasha mentre ondeggiava le gambe e faceva ballonzolare il lupo di peluche che teneva in grembo. Il bagliore sotto la sua pelle la faceva somigliare quasi ad un personaggio dei videogiochi, irreale. “Parlamene,” disse.

“New York?” chiese Natasha.

“No,” rispose Hela. “Del regno dei morti. Papino si agita quando glielo chiedo, ma io voglio sapere. È lì che andrò presto.”

I suoi occhi verdi erano brillanti per la febbre, senza paura. Natasha sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. E non le capitava da molto tempo. “E’ – è molto grande,” iniziò Natasha, tenendo ferma la voce. “Ho incontrato delle persone che conoscevo. Loro-”

“Non importa,” la interruppe Hela. “Non ricordi davvero.”

Natasha ricordava fin troppo chiaramente ogni secondo passato laggiù. Aveva provato a dimenticare. “Scusa?”

“Non è davvero così,” spiegò Hela. La bambina sospirò e riprese a dondolare i piedi. “Non importa. Parlami di mamma.”

“Cosa?”

“Di mamma,” ripetè Hela. “Anche lui è a New York.”

Natasha guardò Loki, ancora addormentato e reclinato sul fianco del suo sedile. Lui – ma certo, ovvio avesse insegnato alla piccola a chiamare Thor mamma. “Thor è-” si fermò. Le telecamere di sorveglianza stavano registrando tutto. Thor li avrebbe incontrati all’aeroporto, se non si fosse presentato a metà volo e si fosse introdotto dentro a martellate, cosa che Natasha sapeva fosse nelle sue intenzioni, anche se si stava trattenendo per il bene della bambina.

Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo a quel punto, cosa avrebbe comportato quella situazione. Guardò quella bimbetta così strana e disarticolata, con l’anima pronta a bruciare quel corpicino troppo usurato, e fu sicura di sapere una cosa sola. “Ti vorrà molto bene,” rispose piano.

“Lo so,” rispose Hela impassibile. “Sarà per questo che farà più male.”

 

 

 

 

 **NDT** : il prossimo capitolo arriverà meno velocemente e sarà probabilmente diviso in due parti: non solo è il capitolo “ _incriminato_ ” (e dunque dovrò cercare di censurarlo in modo che non rimanga un odioso buco nel mezzo), ma supera anche le venti pagine, ergo è un **mostro** , e come lo guardo piango. X’D

 


	15. Thor

 

Thor quasi non ci vedeva più dalla rabbia per l’inganno di Loki, peggiore di qualunque altro mai messo in atto prima: appena cinque anni le rimanevano da vivere, e l’aveva comunque tenuta nascosta. Thor aveva volato accanto al jet nelle ultime centinaia di miglia del viaggio, ed ora aspettava sull’asfalto che il portellone si aprisse con il respiro spezzato dalla furia. Sua figlia, la sua bambina, in tali ristrettezze: avrebbe fatto a pezzi Loki, per averlo permesso.

Poi il portello si aprì, Loki era sull’ingresso con la bambina tra le braccia; era una cosina piccola e malaticcia arrampicata su di lui, brillava come un faro attraverso la nebbia che era il suo corpo moribondo. Loki la portò lentamente giù dalle scale e guardò Thor che li attendeva.

Tutta la rabbia svanì; Thor superò in tre passi la distanza che li separava e li prese entrambi tra le sue braccia, Loki poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla piegato dal dolore.

Non c’era molto da dire. Thor prese gentilmente la bambina tenendola con un braccio, baciò la fronte di Loki. La piccola si accucciò contro di lui, e Loki lasciò che Thor gli cingesse le spalle con il braccio libero mentre si allontanavano dal campo di atterraggio.

Loki e la piccola si addormentarono di nuovo nel veicolo mandato da Stark per condurli a casa. Thor rivolse lo sguardo verso Natasha; si era come rimpicciolita, mimetizzata con l’ambiente per rendersi meno visibile possibile e dare loro privacy. “Ti ringrazio con tutto il cuore per averli trovati,” cominciò Thor, piano, per non svegliarli. “Sono in debito con te, Natasha.”

Lei fece un cenno affermativo. “Starai bene?” gli chiese.

“Non so,” ed era onesto. Sentiva il cuore stranamente fragile nel petto, squarciato crudelmente per poter accogliere meglio la bambina che dormiva accoccolata nel suo grembo. Il tempo stesso sembrava essere fatalmente mutato. In quel momento prese improvvisamente coscienza di ogni momento, luminoso o terribile, che, separato da ogni altro, scivolava inesorabile tra le sue dita per volar via verso un’intollerabile e certa fine. Era così che i suoi amici mortali vivevano ogni giorno? Non aveva cuore di chiedere, di sapere che erano costretti a convivere con una tale angoscia.

Thor ricordava solo vagamente il Valhalla, un posto caldo pronto a riceverlo di nuovo in qualunque momento: nulla che affievolisse la sua volontà, né che lo facesse bramare la morte. Ma quel che stava avvenendo, temeva, poteva prosciugare tutto il suo coraggio. Vedeva bene quel che aveva fatto a Loki vivere con quel peso, e solo per un breve tempo. La sua testa pendeva pesante sul collo, e le sue dita erano così magre da sembrare rametti nodosi.

Vi erano stanze in abbondanza nella residenza di Stark, e i suoi amici non lesinarono nel mostrargli tutta la gentilezza possibile: quando vi portò Hela, era già pronta per lei una stanza con bagno comunicante e con due ampie vetrate che davano su due lati della città, un letto coperto da morbidi giocattoli ed una camicia da notte, una grande poltrona posizionata accanto al letto. “Devo lavarmi i denti,” disse Hela mentre la portava all’interno, ed insistette per essere messa giù in modo da cominciare le sue abluzioni.

Thor la guardò mentre era china sul lavandino, con la sensazione che un coltello gli scavasse lentamente un nervo: quanto valorosamente tentava di far muovere in modo aggraziato quei piccoli arti non suoi. Loki rimase in piedi davanti ad una finestra. Hela lo raggiunse dopo aver finito per mostrargli il risultato dei suoi sforzi, e Loki si piegò obbediente ad ispezionarle i denti, poi l’aiutò a cambiarsi per la notte.

“Guarda, laggiù c’è l’Empire State Building,” disse la bambina guardando con soddisfazione verso la torre.

“Già,” rispose Loki rimboccandole le coperte.

 “Non dormire sulla poltrona,”

“Dormirò ovunque mi aggradi,” rispose Loki.

Alzò la testolina e guardò Thor. “Mami, non farlo dormire sulla poltrona.”

“Sarà fatto, piccolina,” rispose Thor. “Dormiremo nella camera accanto: ti basterà chiamarci e saremo da te.”

La bambina chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò subito. Thor si attardò ancora un po’ accanto al letto, ogni faticoso respiro gli sembrava una conquista e una tragedia, poi fece alzare Loki dalla poltrona malgrado le sue proteste sibilate, aveva dato la sua parola l’avrebbe fatto. Loki lo combattè con veemenza, ma senza far rumore: erano entrambi costretti a trattenersi per rimanere silenziosi.

“Vieni, fratello,” bisbigliò Thor mentre lo trascinava verso l’altra stanza. “Le fai solo del male lasciandole vedere la tua sofferenza così chiaramente.”

Loki s’irrigidì, ma smise di resistergli.

La camera accanto era meno ammobiliata, ma c’era un letto. Loki vi si lasciò cadere senza grazia, e Thor si fermò un momento a guardarlo. Aveva lungamente immaginato quell’incontro, quella conversazione: due anni gli avevano offerto un ampio periodo di tempo per considerare cosa avrebbe detto, le parole più adatte per offrire a Loki almeno una via d’uscita dalla follia della sua infelicità e del suo odio simulato.

Steve Rogers gli aveva raccontato le strane parole che aveva pronunciato il genitore Jutun di Loki nella terra dei morti: una falsa manipolazione della leggenda di Ymir, aveva pensato inizialmente, ma Thor sapeva fosse anche vero che tutte le leggende concordavano nel dire che I morti non possono mentire. Aveva tantissime domande che voleva presentare al loro padre; si era solo attardato per poter trovare Loki, e riportarlo con sé su Asgard per poterlo fare insieme. Thor avrebbe fatto un passo indietro in favore dell’ascesa al trono di Loki se Odino non avesse avuto risposte soddisfacenti.

Ma ora – che importanza poteva avere? L’erede di Loki era anche il suo, e presto sarebbe stata persa per entrambi. Thor si sedette accanto a suo fratello, nessuno dei due parlò.

Si svegliò insieme al sole. Loki dormiva ancora placidamente tra le sue braccia, non si mosse nemmeno quando Thor lo depose gentilmente sui cuscini per potersi alzare. Si rivestì e scivolò nella stanza vicina: anche Hela dormiva ancora, i capelli neri del suo guscio mortale erano sparpagliati sul cuscino come un’ombra, la luce del suo spirito brillava debolmente attraverso la pelle pallida, un bagliore più luminoso del far del giorno.

Rimase a guardarla per un po’ mentre il sole sorgeva lento oltre le torri della città, ogni raggio lo colpiva come un rintocco a morto. La settima ora giunse, poi l’ottava; sotto di loro le strade e le torri cominciarono a riempirsi e rumoreggiare della marea umana della città. Hela mormorò nel sonno quando le rimboccò le coperte, ma non si svegliò; Thor esalò un lungo sospiro e si diresse nelle sue camere al piano di sotto, per parlare con Jane.

Non trattenne il passo, perchè un compito ingrato non si addolcisce indugiando, poi si fermò sull’uscio quando si aprì per lui. Il suo cuore andò in pezzi quando lei alzò gli occhi per guardarlo: era in ginocchio davanti ad una valigia aperta e vi riponeva dentro i suoi abiti. Quindi lei già sapeva, senza bisogno di parlare: avrebbe dovuto capire che sarebbe accaduto.

“Mia carissima Jane,” cominciò Thor, dirigendosi verso di lei e prendendo la mano che gli offriva; se la portò alle labbra mentre si inginocchiava al suo fianco. Non le avrebbe sfiorato le labbra, aveva già rinunciato a quel privilegio nel suo cuore; fu lei ad avvicinarsi per baciarlo dolcemente. Osò, dunque, accarezzarle i capelli con le dita. “Dove andrai?”

“Tony mi ripete da secoli che vuole che diriga un laboratorio in New Mexico per lavorare su – bè, un Bifrost in miniatura, si potrebbe dire.” Jane fece un gesto un po’ imbarazzato, ma Thor poteva vedere l’eccitazione che l’invadeva nonostante tentasse di smorzarla. “Andrà solo dalla Terra a Marte. Bè,” aggiunse, “una volta che l’avremo costruito, il che probabilmente impiegherà i prossimi vent’anni, se siamo fortunati.” Gli sorrise tristemente.

“Non ho dubbi che accadrà molto prima, se sarai tu al commando,” le disse. “E’ davvero un nobile progetto. Avevi in precedenza rifiutato per causa mia?”

“Bè,” arrossì un po’. “Io – forse – insomma – pianificavo di chiederti di venire con me? Quando non eri a salvare il mondo, ovviamente.”

Le baciò di nuovo la mano. “Ed io sarei venuto,” rispose. “Jane, vorrei che sapessi questo: se le cose stessero in modo diverso – sarebbe stato un onore ed una gioia per me farti conoscere mia figlia. E – e – un giorno, forse, anche mio padre e mia madre.”

“Oh,” Jena piegò la testa con un mezzo sorriso lieto, che apparve e scomparve in un battito di ciglia. “Bè. Questo è – grazie. E per tua informazione,” aggiunse raddrizzandosi nuovamente, “non sei completamente privo di responsabilità in questo caso. Thor, troverai un modo per salvarla. Ne sono sicura.”

Thor deglutì; era una speranza cui non aveva osato dare voce nemmeno nel silenzio della sua coscienza. Ma ora si faceva strada in lui: di sicuro c’era ancora qualcosa da provare. Loki aveva fallito, ma aveva lavorato solo. Thor avrebbe chiesto l’aiuto dei suoi amici. Avrebbe chiesto l’aiuto di suo padre; avrebbe chiesto a Fury di lavorare con le grandi potenze del mondo. I sensi acuiti di Natasha avrebbero guidato i lavori nella giusta direzione; Stark avrebbe forse potuto costruire per Hela una conchiglia grande e splendida d’oro e acciaio, come la sua armatura, degna di una principessa di Asgard; Banner avrebbe potuto usare le sue arti per alterare un altro corpo mortale come aveva fatto con il proprio, in modo che potesse essere abbastanza forte da contenere il suo spirito. Sicuramente insieme non avrebbero fallito nel trovare alla sua bambina un posto sicuro nel mondo.

“Possa essere così,” le rispose.

“E lo sarà,” disse Jane. “E poi-”

“Non potrei mai chiederti di aspettarmi su tali presupposti,” la interruppe Thor. Anche se avessero avuto successo, non sarebbe stato un compito facile; molto e lunghi anni sarebbero occorsi, e la sua vita mortale sarebbe stata congelata in un’attesa incerta.

“E non risponderei di sì, se lo facessi,” rispose serenamente. “Quindi è un bene tu non lo stia chiedendo.”

Le sorrise debolmente, ma temeva non fosse sincera, che lo avrebbe atteso comunque. “Perdonami, Jane.”

“Mia madre morì quando avevo undici anni,” cominciò Jane. “Mio padre – lui stava lavorando con Eric Selvig a Stanford in quel periodo, si stavano avvicinando ad un’importante scoperta sulla teoria delle stringhe – e mio padre lasciò tutto e si mise ad insegnare fisica in un collegio privato cui ero iscritta, così avrebbe avuto più tempo per starmi vicina.” Gli mise una mano sulla guancia. “Non c’è niente da perdonare.”

Dunque poté lasciarla senza il peso di averla ferita troppo in profondità, cosa che aveva temuto fortemente; sentiva già il peso di una tristezza che non sapeva come portare. Ma in quel momento, poteva ancor meno dividere il suo cuore: Jane e la sua mortalità meritavano amore e tempo indivisi, e lui non poteva offrire nessuno dei due. La terribile condizione di Hela richiedeva ogni suo momento, ogni suo pensiero.

Tornò alla camera da letto per trovarla vuota. Hela era sparita, così come alcuni dei giocattoli, ma non c’era segno di lei nella sala centrale. Thor tentò di non allarmarsi; non era sicuramente andata lontano, né avrebbe lasciato la sicurezza della torre – non avrebbe mai voluto sua figlia fosse una creaturina timorosa, perennemente nascosta. Voleva trovarla solo per il piacere della sua compagnia. “Salve, Jarvis,” chiamò Thor. “Puoi sentire la mia chiamata?”

“Certo,” rispose Jarvis dai muri. “Come posso aiutarla?”

“Mia figlia è visibile al tuo occhio?” chiese Thor.

“Hela è-” Jarvis fece una pausa. “Oh Santo Cielo. È sul terrazzo principale, signore. Con Hulk.”

Thor allungò un braccio: Mjolnir si aprì un varco nel muro divisorio e si fermò nella sua mano. Attraverso il buco Thor vide per un momento Loki che si metteva a sedere di scatto sul letto, ma non si lasciò distrarre: Loki l’avrebbe seguito a modo suo. Si lanciò fuori dalla vetrata e scosse via i frammenti di vetro mentre si faceva trasportare da Mjolnir verso la grande terrazza che sovrastava il simbolo degli Avengers.

Atterrò pesantemente e si fermò: Hela e Hulk lo guardarono seduti ai lati opposti di un tavolinetto ripieno di piccolissime tazze, circondato da molti morbidi giocattoli a forma di animale. “Mami,” disse Hela in tono di rimprovero, “Hai fatto cadere la teiera.” E la rimise a posto.

“Stai bene?” le chiese Thor in ansia, occhieggiando Hulk, che lo fissava a sua volta accigliato.

“Ma certo,” rispose Hela. “Vieni a prendere il tè con noi.”

“Cosa?” cominciò Thor, ma in quel momento Loki emerse dall’interno della torre nudo come se si fosse appena alzato dal letto, le sue mani erano circondate da bianche nuvole di magia che brillavano di cristalli di ghiaccio, emanando un freddo tanto intense che persino Thor riusciva a sentirlo sulla pelle; le sue braccia erano blu e i marchi Jutun ben visibili sulle spalle nude.

Hulk si alzò di scatto, e Thor strinse nuovamente la presa intorno all’elsa di Mjolnir: avrebbe portato via Hela e-

“Storia!” disse Hulk.

Loki li fissò sconvolto, poi guardò Thor, che ricambiò con uno sguardo egualmente perplesso: mentre se ne stavano così, irrisoluti, Hela si accigliò e si allungò verso Hulk, blandendolo con voce suadente, “Stiamo giocando a bere il tè. Avrai la storia più tardi.”

Hulk si grattò la testa. “Storia dopo,” ripetè piano, quasi obbediente, ma subito le sue sopracciglia si abbassarono scontente e scosse la testa con forza. “Storia _sempre_ dopo! Hulk aspetta e aspetta! Storia ora!”

Hela si rimise a sedere indignata. “No!” disse. “Stiamo giocando a prendere il tè!”

“Storia!” ruggì Hulk, e sbattè un pugno sul terrazzo, che si crepò per il colpo.

Hela scattò in piedi e strepitò con una voce degna di un coro di troll di Grondheim, alzando la voce più di lui, “Il tè!” e cominciò a scintillare in ondate di luce dorata visibili attraverso la sua carne.

“No!” urlò Loki, il ghiacciò scomparve dalle sue mani, e si diresse verso di lei. Thor realizzò con orrore che le estremità del corpo mortale si stavano illuminando come se si stessero abbrustolendo, le dita cominciavano a colorarsi di un rosso aranciato. “Hela, non devi!”

La prese tra le braccia, mentre Thor aleggiava su di loro, sentendo quasi montare la nausea per quanto si sentiva inutile: ma fortunatamente la luce cominciò ad affievolirsi, e la bambina si accoccolò contro la spalla di Loki e disse, “Giochiamo a prendere il tè, vero?”

“Sì,” rispose Loki; la teneva stretta come se fosse la sua ancora, respirava a fatica, e Thor li guardò e corrugò la fronte: il colore era scemato in fretta dalle mani di Hela.

“Hela!”. Loki e la bambina alzarono gli occhi verso di lui, Loki ancora ottenebrato dal panico, Hela con gli occhi limpidi dell’innocenza. Sfortunatamente per lei, era un’espressione che Thor conosceva bene: sul viso di Loki li aveva salvati da innumerevoli e ben meritate ramanzine quando erano bambini, anche se lei non era brava come lo era poi diventato Loki. “E’ stato molto poco gentile,” cominciò Thor. “Non devi giocare in questo modo: non è degno di te. E dovresti essere più carina nei confronti di-” guardò Hulk, che si era allontanato con sguardo diffidente ed ora li guardava sospettoso da una distanza di sicurezza, “- dei tuoi compagni di gioco,” concluse Thor debolmente.

Hela abbandonò ogni tentativo di inganno e guardò freddamente Hulk, mentre Loki la fissò incredulmente oltraggiato, e Thor pensò non fosse lui quello che ne aveva diritto. “E’ più grande di me,” disse Hela. “Non vedo perché devo trattarlo come un bambino solo perché è troppo pigro per parlare in modo corretto.”

“Hulk no pigro!” disse Hulk.

“Hulk _non è_ pigro.” Corresse Hela.

“Ok,” rispose Hulk.

“No, _devi_ ripeterlo,” s’impuntò Hela.

“Parlare noioso!” disse Hulk. “Parlare parlare parlare, Hulk dorme. Noioso! Hulk vuole storia!”

Hela incrociò le braccia. “Non credo sia il caso di incoraggiarlo,” cominciò. “La signora Kandinsky dice che la disciplina e le regole sono molto importanti per i bambini piccoli.”

“Chi è Lady Kandinsky?” chiese Thor a Loki.

“La sua ultima insegnante d’asilo.” Rispose Loki.

“Anche se lì non era molto interessante,” spiegò Hela con rammarico. “Fermava sempre subito i litigi migliori.”

Thor scosse la testa sgomento: non aveva intenzione di causare a Loki ulteriore dolore rimproverandolo sull’argomento, ma non pensava che si fosse occupato adeguatamente dell’educazione della loro bambina. “Le altre scuole ti permettevano di combattere di più?” chiese.

Hela fece spallucce. “I bar erano meglio per quel tipo di cose, davvero,” rispose. “Una volta abbiamo trovato un mutante, e quello è stato divertente.”

Thor annuì; in alcune occasioni aveva affrontato alcuni tra i più potenti guerrieri mutanti della Terra, ed erano stati spesso degni avversari, capaci di mettere alla prova le sue capacità. Colse l’occhiata di Loki e la ricambiò. “Solo una volta?” chiese.

“Suppongo sia troppo da chiedere,” interruppe freddamente Loki, “che tu ricordi che il _suo corpo_ è mortale.”

“Non è un buon motivo per viziarla,” rispose Thor. “Motiva solo una scelta oculata dei suoi avversari, che sfidino le sue potenzialità e raffinino le sue abilità difensive.”

“Ci sono altre cose degne di essere ricercate oltre a insensate battaglie, somaro,” sibilò Loki.

“Papino,” lo interruppe Hela dolcemente. Loki la guardò e smise di parlare; la bambina volse lo sguardo verso Thor e disse con semplicità, “Vuole dire, non ne avrò bisogno a Hel.”

Loki distolse di colpo lo sguardo come se fosse stato colpito; Thor avrebbe voluto imitarlo, stornare lo sguardo da quel piccolo viso sereno che lo guardava e non pensare alla sua morte. Si sforzò di rimanere calmo, e le disse gentilmente, “Seppure la tua vita sarà breve, potrai comunque prendere quel che puoi ed è tuo di diritto: discendi da due grandi stirpi di re e guerrieri, e la gloria e l’onore della battaglia non sono indegne di occupare il tuo tempo.

“Nè,” aggiunse fermo. “lo è la virtù dell’ospitalità verso i tuoi compagni di bevute. Vieni: siederemo insieme alla tua festa per il tè e, mentre festeggiamo, tuo padre ci narrerà la storia di come lui e io e i nostri amici un giorno cacciammo il cervo alato di Valdfulk e trovammo l’antica cittadella di Kraan.”

“Storia!” disse Hulk venendo fuori dal suo nascondiglio per sedersi nuovamente al suo posto.

“Oh, d’accordo,” rispose Hela sedendo al suo posto con il suo lupo di peluche in grembo. “Quella non la conosco.”

“No, infatti,” disse Loki fissando male Thor, che ricambiò confuse, prima di ricordare – ah. Forse non era la storia migliore per le orecchie di Hela. Guardò Hela e Hulk che aspettavano impazienti, poi guardò Loki che disse “D’accordo,” in modo da rassicurarlo che avrebbe inventato qualche ingegnosa bugia e reso le cose credibili. Con sollievo Thor si accomodò al fianco di Hela.

“Non per interrompere questa riunione di famiglia-” cominciò Stark dalla porta del terrazzo: nonostante Thor fosse sicuro non ci fossero pericoli, indossava la sua armatura, anche se la maschera era sollevata.

“Non sei di troppo, Stark. Vieni e unisciti a noi,” lo incoraggiò Thor. “Vorrei presentarti mia figlia.”

Stark guardò Hela che lo fissò a sua volta. “Sì, non vedo l’ora,” rispose Stark. “Sarà grandioso. È chiaramente già identica al padre. Ma se potessi dare un piccolo suggerimento…”

“Sì?” chiese Thor.

“Il terrazzo è un po’ troppo esposto,” cominciò Stark. “E sono stato informato con una certa urgenza che sarebbe davvero un’idea meravigliosa se Loki si mettesse i pantaloni.

Loki roteò gli occhi. “Midgardiani.” Ma in un istante apparve vestito di tutto punto mentre prendeva posto alla festa.

“Fantastico,” disse Stark, rientrando in casa. “Vi lascio alle vostre-”

“No, no,” lo interruppe Loki. “Unisco la mia voce a quella di mio fratello, Stark. Vieni e siedi con noi, fa’ conoscenza con Hela. Dopo tutto potremmo considerarti il suo padrino. Hai _molto_ incoraggiato il suo concepimento.”

Thor si sorprese per l’improvviso calore di Loki, ma ne fu anche deliziato; con un sorriso si volse verso Stark che, con passi impacciati e lenti – Thor aveva notato che l’armatura era molto meno maneggevole a terra che nell’aria – si avvicinò e, con un po’ di difficoltà, si accomodò a terra tra Hela e Hulk, e sorrise alla bambina. “Felice di conoscerti, piccola.”

“Ti verso il tè,” gli disse Hela, e sollevò la sua piccola finta teiera per dispensare la bevanda ai suoi ospiti; Thor non riuscì a fare a meno di vederla più in là negli anni, padrona orgogliosa di un palazzo suo, che dispensava idromele nelle coppe dei suoi fidati guerrieri: poteva essere ancora possibile. Guardò Loki per dividere quel pensiero, ma gli si gelò la pelle: Loki occhieggiava la bambina con disperazione visibile, e suo fratello non era uno sciocco.

_Loki incontrò i suoi occhi al di sopra delle tazze e, con un sorriso gelido che gli comunicava che sì, avrebbe potuto provare qualunque cosa, ma quello era tutto quello che avrebbero mai avuto di lei._

La teiera aveva fatto il giro due volte con la sua bevanda immaginaria, e Loki era nel bel mezzo del racconto della loro avventura. Aveva già facilmente omesso il loro mortificante incontro con gli elfi, i cui dettagli Thor non era certo propenso a far conoscere ad altri, men che meno sua figlia, e stava spiegando di come erano venuti in possesso delle catene di seta che avrebbero poi usato per la caccia, dono di una driade gentile, che le aveva donate in cambio dei loro favori.

Quell’ultima parte era sostanzialmente vera, anche se presa in prestito da un’altra avventura: infatti avevano davvero scambiato i loro favori per la libertà di Fandral, dato che quest’ultimo aveva accidentalmente ferito uno dei suoi rami con una freccia, facendo in modo potesse renderlo suo schiavo. Stark era rimasto abbastanza perplesso dalla desrizione che Loki faceva dei divertimenti della driade, aveva occhieggiato più volte in direzione di Hela, e Hulk si era occasionalmente insospettito per qualche discrepanza nel racconto. Ma alla fine era stato distratto dall’improvvisa velocizzazione della narrazione di Loki per arrivare a descrivere, con eccessiva dovizia di particolari, il loro girovagare per i boschi e tutte le varietà di uccelli che avevano visto.

Ma in quell momento la portafinestra si spalancò di nuovo e Thor, alzando lo sguardo, vide arrivare di corsa Natasha con lo strano sguardo sfocato che Thor aveva imparato essere spesso foriero di visioni. “Non dovreste essere qui,” disse ansiosamente. “Nessuno di noi dovrebbe esserci.”

“Prendi Hela,” disse Thor a Loki, mentre Mjolnir gli balzava nella destra. Loki la sollevò in fretta tra le braccia; Hulk si alzò a sua volta, illuminandosi. “Hulk spacca?”

“Non lo so,” rispose Natasha guardando l’intera città, finchè il suo sguardo non si fermò sulla piattaforma d’acciaio su cui Stark atterrava sempre. Thor osservò che l’aria sulla piattaforma d’atterraggio si mostrava come disturbata da qualcosa, come se si distorcesse.

Mentre guardava sentì montargli dentro una sensazione sconosciuta: tanto strana da non riuscire a darle un nome finchè, staccandosi da quella vista per guardare Loki, o il viso pallido e terrorizzato di Stark, capì che era paura.

“Hulk no vuole,” disse Hulk a disagio, facendo un passo indietro.

“Smettete di guardare!” scoccò Loki. Hela gli si stringeva addosso, ma Loki si girò e la spinse all’interno della torre. “Va’ dentro. Stark – _Stark_!” Afferrò Stark per le spalle e lo costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo dalla distorsione. “Rimani con Hela e portala al sicuro se quella cosa dovesse superare la nostra barriera.”

Il viso di Stark era grigiastro e tirato; per un momento fissò Loki senza capire, scosse la testa e si diresse malfermo verso l’interno. Thor si girò e si preparò all’attacco, Loki al suo fianco era una figura istintivamente familiare, anche se erano passati molti anni da che avevano combattuto insieme: ne avrebbe gioito, fossero state circostanze diverse.

La distorsione si allargò d’improvviso per poi comprimersi in se stessa fino a diventare un piccolo buco nero, una piccola apertura generatasi dove non avrebbero dovuto essercene: e attraverso il passaggio emersero delle lunghe zampe filiformi, poi la testa rotonda con le antenne di una grossa creatura a forma di formica, anche se Thor sentiva quella non forse la sua vera forma. La riconosceva da vecchi racconti di quando era ragazzino: era di sicuro uno dei saprofagi che infestavano le radici di Yggdrasil.

“Cosa ci fa qui?” chiese Thor inghiottendo il grumo di terrore che gli ostruiva la gola, senza distogliere lo sguardo: la creatura si era spinta completamente fuori dal passaggio e si stava dirigendo cautamente verso le scale che dividevano la piattaforma dalla terrazzo.

Loki la guardò arrivare con espressione ferma e fredda, risoluta. “In esplorazione, probabilmente,” spiegò, e Thor strinse la presa su Mjolnir: voleva davvero distruggere quell’orrore. Ma Loki lo fermò con una mano. “Fallo avvicinare,” disse. “Dobbiamo sapere cosa cerca.”

Il saprofago percorse la scala e poi la terrazzo, superandoli; Thor riusciva a guardare la creatura senza provare terrore, cosa che non poteva dire dell’apertura che ancora non si era ricomposta: Loki aveva ragione, lo spazzino in sè non era l’origine della paura. qualcosa di peggiore giaceva dall’altra parte di quella finestra innaturale. Qualcosa di troppo grande per poter passare, per il momento.

La formica ispezionò le rovine della loro festicciola a base di tè, sollevò la teiera con le zampe anteriori per fare in modo le sue antenne l’analizzassero meglio. Hulk fece il gesto d’intervenire con un basso ringhio, ma lo spazzino non diede segno di curarsi di lui. Lasciò andare la teiera e prese a rovistare tra i pupazzi, quando improvvisamente Hela aprì la portafinestra e corse in terrazza sfuggendo alla presa di Natasha, piangendo, “Fenrir!”

“Hela, stai indietro!” urlò Thor; ma la testa della formica si era già rivolta verso la bambina, le sue antenne fremevano verso di lei.

Loki aveva intercettato la sua corsa e l’aveva presa tra le braccia, lontana dalla formica. “Non avrai pensato che te l’avremmo lasciata,” gli disse Loki, e la formica alzò la testa verso di lui e mosse le antenne. Un odore lievemente dolciastro impregnò l’aria, un messaggio tanto strano e complicato che Thor non potè davvero decifrarlo: l’Allspeech era radicato nella vita, nella verità dell’universo, nel suo ordine, ma i saprofagi erano creature dei margini, la loro esistenza si svolgeva per metà in quello che c’era dall’altra parte.

Era un avvertimento, questo fu tutto quel che Thor riuscì a ricavarne, ma Loki aveva studiato misteri ben aldilà delle sue conoscenze, aveva portato dei viventi tra le fronde di Yggdrasil e nel reame dei morti: aveva un’espressione terribile sul volto, una presa di coscienza che si faceva strada lentamente in lui e che Thor quasi non riusciva a sostenere. “No,” si limitò a dire Loki, e Thor vide Hela rannicchiarsi silenziosamente contro il suo fianco, senza espressione.

Il saprofago mosse le antenne e diede loro le spalle senza aggiungere altro: si arrampicò sulla scala e prese ad infilarsi nel passaggio. “Loki!” lo incalzò Thor, Loki si limitava a stringere Hela tra le braccia con forza, fissando il vuoto.

“Non è nostro nemico,” disse infine. La formica era quasi passata nell’apertura. “Lascia che vada.”

Era calmo, ma era la calma della rassegnazione senza speranza. Thor si fece forza e chiese, “Cosa giace lì? Dietro quel-” fece un gesto verso il buco. La formica era sparita; rimaneva solo l’apertura, con la sua impossibile oscurità.

Loki alzò un braccio verso l’apertura e cominciò a parlare: una canzone sussurrata sul mattino e il rinnovo della primavera, e il perimetro dell’apertura cominciò a tremare sfilacciandosi un po’, filamenti che si univano poi al lato opposto dell’apertura. Cominciò così a ricucirsi lentamente mentre lui cantava, il terrore diminuiva man mano che il passaggio si chiudeva, finchè alla fine il mondo si ricompose e Loki abbassò il braccio rimanendo in silenzio.

“Nithhogg,” disse. “Nithhogg sta venendo per lei. Vieni.” Si piegò e raccolse il piccolo spelacchiato peluche e lo diede ad Hela senza metterla giù, prima di rientrare nella torre.

Thor ricordava a malapena cosa aveva fatto. Lo seguì, o doveva averlo fatto. Il dottor Banner si accodò malfermo tenendosi una mano sulla testa, poi disse qualcosa, gli fece una domanda: Thor non rispose. Con un gesto automatico si sfilò il mantello e lo diede a Banner, per coprirsi dal vento gelido che penetrava dalla portafinestra aperta dietro di loro.

Stark era all’interno e teneva in mano una bottiglia già aperta di superalcolico, non disse nulla, si limitò ad offrirgliela. Thor la prese e cominciò a bere direttamente dal collo della bottiglia; avrebbe preso ogni stilla di coraggio possibile in ogni modo, persino tramite simili strumenti. Bevve finchè la bottiglia non fu vuota e si passo un mano sulle labbra: con un po’ di sforzo riuscì a ritrovare stabilità e disse, “Cosa si può fare?”

Loki non rispose. Si era seduto sul divano e teneva stretta Hela tra le braccia, in silenzio. “Papino,” disse la bambina dopo un momento.

“Lo so,” le rispose. “Stark. Fa’ che preparino il tuo jet. Dobbiamo partire in fretta.”

“Per dove?” chiese Thor, pur temendo di conoscere già la risposta.

“Per Napoli,” rispose Loki. “Verso la porta che abbiamo usato.” Non ci fu bisogno di spiegare quel che avrebbero fatto poi una volta lì.

I suoi amici non provarono a parlare con nessuno dei due mentre si preparavano frettolosamente. E Thor ne fu grato. Loki diede Hela a Thor dopo un po’, e lasciò che la tenesse in braccio anche mentre viaggiavano sul carro di ferro volante di Stark, persino sul jet. La portò con sé verso un sedile e la fece accomodare sulle sue ginocchia. Era vagamente consapevole della presenza degli altri intorno a lui, che parlavano a bassa voce. C’erano tutti: Steve Rogers e Clint Barton li avevano raggiunti. Loki era silenzioso al suo fianco, guardava fuori dall’oblò con una mano a coprirgli la bocca. Stava guardando il riflesso di Hela attraverso il vetro, come se non potesse sopportare di guardarla direttamente.

Non passò molto tempo. Natasha si avvicinò e sussurrò, “Thor, mi dispiace chiederlo, ma stiamo volando alla cieca. Puoi dirci cosa sta succedendo?”

“La fine di tutte le cose,” rispose Loki senza muoversi, e Natasha lo guardò sorpresa.

Natasha non poteva capire, ovviamente: conoscevano così poco. Non avevano nemmeno un nome per Nithhogg nella loro lingua; non sapevano nemmeno della sua esistenza, la loro razza era troppo giovane ed era stata protetta da quel tipo di orribile conoscenza. Thor tentò di sforzarsi di parlare, di spiegare, ma fu grato oltre misura quando Loki chiuse gli occhi e gli mise una mano sul braccio, bloccando ogni suo tentativo, per parlare lui stesso.

“Nithhogg è il divoratore che mastica le radici di Yggdrasil,” cominciò Loki, “vuole che l’albero cada. Ma i morti che si affollano ai suoi piedi lo proteggono e lo nutrono, così le radici crescono più velocemente di quanto Nithhogg possa mangiarle. È per questo che il regno dei morti si protegge e resiste strenuamente ad ogni intrusione; deve essere così, perché Nithhogg non possa toccarli. Ma Hela è stata concepita in quel regno, ma anche al di fuori – il suo spirito è ancora legato a quel luogo, senza carne. Se Nithhogg- ”

La sua voce si spense e prese rumorosamente fiato. “Se Nithhogg la divorasse, potrebbe seguire la scia che la lega all’aldilà e spezzarne le difese. Potrebbe divorare i morti stessi, e dopo averli sterminati tutti e fatto a pezzi il loro regno, potrà rivolgersi indisturbato all’albero. Mangerà finchè Yggdrasil non cadrà, mangerà anche il suo tronco esausto ed ogni nuova gemma che potrebbe metter radici. La fine di tutte le cose,” concluse con un sorriso amaro.

“Quindi questo è – il Ragnarok?” chiese Bruce; gli altri si erano avvicinati per ascoltare Loki, erano tutti impalliditi.

“Non è il Ragnarok!” ringhiò Loki alzandosi impaziente. “Il Ragnarok non è una fine, solo un punto di svolta. Questa è la fine del Ragnarok. La rottura del cerchio infinito.”

“Ok,” disse Tony Stark dopo un minuto. “Questo è brutto davvero. E cosa stiamo esattamente per fare noi, al riguardo?”

Fu il turno di Loki di rimanere in silenzio; diede loro le spalle mentre calde lacrime cominciarono a scivolargli sulle guance. Thor strinse Hela un po’ più forte. Il piccolo corpo mortale era freddo tra le sue braccia. Fu lei, più coraggiosa di loro due, ad alzare la testa e rispondere in loro vece: “Devo andare.”

“Uh… Dove?” chiese Bruce.

“Dai morti,” disse Hela. “Quando sarò a casa, Nithhogg non potrà raggiungermi.”

“Non è casa tua!” insistette Thor. Lei non lo contraddisse, si limitò a poggiare nuovamente la testa contro il suo petto.

“Un momento,” disse Steve Rogers. “Voi non -” Stava guardando Thor con un mezzo sorriso incredulo sulle labbra. “Volete – _ucciderla_?”

Loki scattò in piedi e gli scoccò contro, “Preferiresti la facessimo divorare dal verme, invece?”

Rogers lo fissò. “Deve esserci un -”

“Un altro modo?” lo interruppe Loki. “Forse dovremmo _combatterlo_ , magari, questo divoratore di tutte le cose? O forse intendi parlare con lui, cercare di persuaderlo che, insomma, lui non vuole _davvero_ mangiare l’universo? Seriamente, dimmi _cosa vorresti che facessimo_!”

La sua voce si stava alzando in toni sempre più stridenti e isterici, e Thor lo prese per un braccio, per farlo sedere di nuovo. Loki si piegò senza protestare; stava tremando sotto la mano di Thor.

“Potremmo – scappare?” tentò Natasha. “Gli ci sono volute due anni per arrivare fin qui. Se andassimo su Asgard – ?”

Loki rise. “Se scappare potesse salvarla, se ci fosse un solo modo per nasconderla, sarei già a tre galassie di distanza lasciando che Nithhogg divori il vostro mondo,” disse. “Ma la sua connessione con il regno dei morti conduce alla porta che ho usato per portar fuori lo spirito di Thor. Lei non può tornare indietro salvo che da quel portale: ovunque nell’universo abbia perso il suo legame con la carne, lì il suo spirito dovrà tornare. E lì - ”

“Lui sarà in attesa,” concluse Stark.

“Sì,” rispose Loki tristemente. “E’ per questo che i saprofagi ci hanno avvertito. Si nutrono spesso degli avanzi di Nithhogg, ma non ce ne saranno più se avrà successo. Si è già spinto abbastanza in profondità perché i saprofagi fossero in grado di mordere il velo sempre più sottile che separa i mondi, in modo che potessero mandare un messaggero.”

Il silenzio cadde di colpo su di loro.

Dopo un po’, Stark si alzò e portò una bottiglia: era di vetro chiaro e senza etichetta, il liquore brillava come la luce tenue di una stella. “Avevo intenzione di riservarla a qualche occasione speciale,” disse. “Non esattamente questa, ma, insomma.” Lasciò cadere il discorso e svitò il tappo.

Loki si era girato lentamente verso di lui, poi aveva sollevato incredulo lo sguardo dalla bottiglia a Stark. “Hai usato il seiðr per _distillare liquore_.”

“Oh, andiamo,” cominciò Stark. “Come se nessuno lo facesse su Asgard.” Poi si fermò, incerto.

“Se qualcuno abusasse di tali misteri, il Grande Padre lo spoglierebbe di ogni suo grado e potere e lo getterebbe nel vuoto,” spiegò Thor fissandolo a sua volta.

“Oh,” mormorò Stark imbarazzato, con la mano immobile sul tappo. “Bè - ”

“Da qui,” Loki gli prese la bottiglia e buttò giù tre lunghe sorsate. Scosse la testa e le spalle per riaversi e poi la passò a Thor.

Il liquore non era come quello dei mortali, anche se non ancora abbastanza forte da eguagliare l’idromele Asgardiano, nè aveva il sapore, quasi dimenticato, del fluido dolce del Valhalla: pizzicava sulla lingua, chiaro e dal sapore mutevole. Gli riempì le membra di uno strano torpore e – suo malgrado – lo liberò di parte del peso che sentiva gravargli sul petto: prese un respiro profondo quando abbassò la bottiglia, e si sentì come se il suo petto si fosse liberato da spesse catene.

“Posso averne un po’?” chiese Hela quando tutti ebbero bevuto, e Thor le fece prendere un sorso. “Mi piace,” disse la piccola. “E’ luccicante. Lasciatemene un po’ per dopo.”

“Gesù,” mormorò Steve Rogers, prima di alzarsi per andare ad inginocchiarsi in un punto più raccolto del jet: forse voleva parlare ai suoi dei. Thor non pensava che gli avrebbero risposto, ma gli fu grato per il gesto.

La bottiglia girò nuovamente tra loro, poi Stark la chiuse e la mise via. Senza aggiungere altro, i suoi amici si alzarono uno dopo l’altro e ritornarono ai loro posti, lasciando loro un po’ di privacy. “Sono contenta di aver visto l’Empire State Building.” Disse Hela prima di sbadigliare. “Mami, posso sedermi su una poltroncina da sola? Voglio fare altri sogni.”

“Certo,” Thor la assecondò, ma in realtà era riluttante nel lasciarla andare. C’era un sedile vuoto di fronte ai loro: lo reclinò e vi accomodò Hela, poi la coprirono. Si addormentò subito davanti ai loro occhi, e dopo un po’ che la controllavano, ritornarono ai loro posti e ripresero a guardarla insieme.

Thor cercò di dirsi che molti bambini mortali erano andati incontro alla morte con meno conoscenza dell’universo, meno tempo per assaporare le bellezze che la vita offriva; almeno lei aveva potuto godere di un po’ di tempo e piacere. Era un freddo conforto.

“Sarà molto potente laggiù,” disse Loki ad alta voce. “Non avrà nessun tipo di legame: apparterrà ai morti, ma non sarà stata toccata dalla mano della morte stessa. Persino i guardiani non avranno potere su di lei - ” Sembrava anche lui tentasse di consolare se stesso, ma senza fortuna: si girò di scatto verso Thor e gli affondò il viso nel petto per soffocare i singhiozzi rumorosi che avrebbero rischiato di svegliare Hela.

Thor lo tenne stretto; la tempesta passò in fretta come era arrivata. Tre pesanti singhiozzi che Thor sentì arrivare come pugni, poi Loki si calmò e rimase immobile contro di lui; dopo alcuni istanti lo sentì muoversi e Thor allargò la stretta per lasciarlo libero di tornare a sedersi. Loki respirava rumorosamente, attento a non incontrare lo sguardo di Thor. “Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto nasconderla da te.”

“Ti perdono.” Gli rispose piano. Gli sembrava che l’universo avesse inteso le cose andassero in quel modo, perché non arrivasse anche lui a quel punto spogliato di ogni forza e volontà, così che potesse darle a Loki e sorreggerlo quando ne avrebbe avuto più bisogno: sarebbe stata la sua mano ad aprire la strada per lei, così com’era stata quella di Loki a chiuderla nel corpo che ora indossava. 

Loki fece un cenno di assenso. Si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso di una mano. “Vado con lei.”

“Lo so,” disse Thor. “Andremo entrambi.”

Loki lo guardò come se fosse rimasto sorpreso. “Cosa?”

Thor ne fu inizialmente confuso: cosa stava chiedendo? Poi, con sempre maggiore indignazione, capì che Loki aveva creduto – Loki si era _aspettato_ – che lui li lasciasse andare? Che fosse rimasto a guardare mentre perivano e andavano incontro alla morte senza di lui?

“Credevi che mi sarei separato da voi in questo modo?” chiese brusco, diviso tra rabbia e orrore. “Che l’avrei lasciata andare sola, o te solo con lei, che vi avrei lasciati percorre quell’oscura strada senza di me?”

“Ma - ” cominciò Loki. “Non andremo nel Valhalla, Thor; Hela non è una guerriera, e – e io - ”

Thor lo guardò male, e avrebbe preso a scuoterlo se i sedili non fossero posti in modo tanto scomodo, “Non continuare,” lo avvertì.

Loki rimase in silenzio, poi aggiunse con voce decisamente incredula, “Verrai con noi.”

Fu l’ultima goccia: Thor cominciò ad alzarsi, ma la vocina assonnata di Hela lo bloccò. “Mami, non ti arrabbiare con lui, non sa che gli vuoi bene.”

“Cosa?” fissò Loki, che si rifiutava di incontrare il suo sguardo, ritirandosi in se stesso come una specie di tartaruga risentita nel suo carapace.

“Ma so _come_ mi vuoi bene,” disse Loki. “Il tuo povero, patetico fratellino, mai _davvero_ un guerriero – buono al massimo per fare il consigliere o il giullare di corte, magari, se solo fosse tornato sui suoi passi, anche se mezzo matto e discendente da mostri - ”

“Apparteniamo alla stessa discendenza!” lo interruppe Thor incredulo. “Tu stesso l’hai scoperto; che cosa stai – è uno scherzo? Dici queste cose illogiche perché – perché - ” Ma gli mancarono le parole: non sarebbe mai riuscito a seguire le trame contorte di Loki. Ma Loki si limitò a guardarlo in tralice, come un animale diffidente che si aspetta arrivi un calcio; Thor alzò le braccia al cielo: se si potesse davvero farlo ritornare in sé a suon di pugni, l’avrebbe fatto molto prima.

“Sei mio fratello!” continuò. “Sei stato vicino al mio cuore tutta la mia vita. Abbiamo dormito nella stessa culla; abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco. Anche quando sono stato così stupido da credermi pronto ad essere re, e abbastanza arrogante da credermi sopra gli altri, non ho mai immaginato di poter regnare senza te al mio fianco e la tua saggezze nelle orecchie. Credevo il nostro cammino sarebbe sempre stato uno, e ne ero felice. Sei stato _tu_ a mettermi da parte, che ha preferito rimanere solo e separarsi da me.”

Loki lo fissava come se non sapesse già tutto quel che Thor gli aveva appena detto; come se Thor non lo avesse pregato, non l’avesse implorato centinaia di volte di tornare a casa con lui. “E ti torcerò il collo se oserai pronunciare un’altra parola di dubbio nei miei confronti,” lo avvisò Thor, quando Loki aprì bocca per rispondere.

Loki esitò e non disse nulla. Thor scosse la testa. “Tu _sei_ pazzo,” gli disse. “Da quanto tempo ti struggi amareggiato da queste sciocchezze?”

“Io non sono _pazzo_ ,” scoccò Loki. “Come posso sapere che posto occupo nel tuo cuore? Come avrei mai potuto? Sei sempre stato pronto a gettare via la tua vita per degli umani che nemmeno conosci; ti circondi di folle di amici tali da non sentire la mancanza della mia voce, non ti rammarichi della mia assenza - ”

“Non mi rammarico - !” Thor a quel punto prese davvero Loki per la gola; Loki gli sgraffiò le braccia, soffocava, poi gli artigliò gli avambracci e lo investì con scosse magiche simili a punture di vespa. Thor ingoiò un grido e prese Loki per i polsi, lo tirò via dal sedile e lo buttò a terra tenendolo fermo con una mano, e si preparava trionfante – mentre Loki si agitava e scalciava – a sbattergli la testa -

“Uh, Thor?” cominciò Stark. “Va tutto bene qui?”

Thor alzò lo sguardo imbarazzato: i suoi amici si erano tutti alzati dai loro posti e lo guardavano incerti. Dalla posizione in cui era, Loki si agitò, “Se non ricordi, siamo in una conchiglia volante non più spessa del tuo pollice.”

Thor lo fissò male. “Se _tu_ lo ricordavi, non avresti dovuto provocarmi!”

“Molto bene!” disse Loki. “Mi vuoi tanto bene, ti sono mancato. Ti credo. Ora lasciami.”

Lo disse come una presa in giro, ma i suoi occhi lo tradivano: mentre parlava osò uno sguardo incerto e disperato al viso di Thor, come se sperasse oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio, e Thor sospirò sentendo la rabbia sfumare. “E’ così,” disse piano. “Da sempre,” e lasciò alzare Loki.

Lo scambio servì almeno a zittire i dubbi di Loki, se non ad esorcizzarli, e rimase nel suo sedile a contemplarsi le mani, con un’espressione incerta, ma anche con una sorta di calma. Il battibecco aveva quietato anche il cuore di Thor, in qualche modo. Non riusciva ancora a capire del tutto, ma era comunque grato di aver inciso la cancrena nel cuore di Loki prima che lasciassero la vita mortale, così non avrebbero portato alcun veleno con loro.

Soffriva ancora per Hela: avrebbe tanto voluto poterle mostrare le migliaia di meraviglie dei regni, non doverla nascondere tra i morti; e temeva il dolore dei suoi genitori. Privarli di entrambi i figli e di una nipote che nemmeno hanno mai conosciuto, in un’unica mortifera mossa, era un fato crudele; e Thor non sapeva dope suo padre avrebbe potuto trovare un altro erede.

Ma non erano cose che poteva cambiare. Quel che poteva fare l’avrebbe fatto: avrebbe scortato Hela al portale, aiutato Loki a costruire la pira; li avrebbe stretti tra le braccia per gli ultimi istanti, mentre le fiamme li divoravano. E insieme avrebbero disceso l’ultima strada, e non si sarebbero mai più separati: non finchè il ciclo non fosse ricominciato e Yggdrasil caduto per lasciar posto ad un nuovo albero.

Era una fine che poteva affrontare, se non con cuore grato, almeno pacificato. Trasse un respiro profondo; non avrebbe più portato il lutto. Agì d’impulso e prese di scatto una delle mani che Loki continuava a tormentarsi in grembo, allacciando le loro dita: il semplice conforto del contatto fu il benvenuto. Loki guardò le loro mani unite, ma non fece nulla per allontanarsi.

Hela si era addormentata di nuovo pacificamente dinanzi a loro, galleggiando in chissà quali sogni. Thor la guardò pieno d’amore. Ma mentre la contemplava fu colto da una improvvisa curiosità. “Dimmi, fratello - ”

“Hm?” Loki lo guardò.

“Perchè mi chiama mamma?” chiese Thor. “Sicuramente sei stato tu a portarla in grembo, io a generarla, non è così?”

Loki gli scoccò un’occhiata scaltra attraverso le ciglia abbassate. “Non è come _io_ lo ricordo,” rispose insinuante, e Thor arrossì, colto dai ricordi. Era nel Valhalla, aveva fatto un passo verso Loki, era stato tra le sue braccia: uno spirito inquieto che riconosceva solo le mani adoranti e disperate di Loki, il suo abbraccio l’aveva avvolto tanto in profondità da fornirgli un’ancora. Aveva percepito solo lontanamente il mondo che lo circondava mentre risalivano, perché privo del corpo. E poi Loki – Loki l’aveva accolto dentro di sé, l’aveva protetto: Thor ricordava la lunga discesa in una carne non sua, i pensieri e il cuore di Loki erano un groviglio affamato che lo circondava, contemporaneamente per accoglierlo e consumarlo, un’intimità tanto assoluta da far impallidire ogni altra cosa.

Loki si allungò verso di lui e mormorò tentando di nascondere il riso, con voce bassa e volutamente arrochita “In caso te lo stia chiedendo, eri _delizioso_ ,” e Thor si sentì improvvisamente pervaso dal desiderio.

“Loki!” e il suo fu un rimprovero ed un richiamo insieme.

Loki rimase in silenzio. “Davvero?” chiese sorpreso. “Oh,” e Thor capì che l’aveva sentito anche lui. Thor non aveva mai pensato a lui come amante, prima; erano stati compagni di conquiste amorose molto spesso, ma come in battaglia, erano avanzati insieme per raggiungere la vittoria ognuno a suo modo.

Ma ora le preoccupazioni gli sembravano superflue: avevano già diviso tutto. Ben oltre il dovuto, in un certo senso, e Thor amava il sesso tanto quanto amava la battaglia: richiedeva lo stesso sforzo nell’unire spirito e volontà e forza. Non aveva intenzione di disdegnarlo proprio con Loki, nemmeno alla luce di più importanti e profonde intimità che pure avevano diviso. Ed era profondamente convinto, ora che ci pensava, che Loki aveva la forza di ribattere ed eguagliare tutto quel che poteva dargli: di sicuro non sarebbe stato un brutto modo di passare le loro ultime ore mortali.

Loki si allungò e mormorò un incantesimo su Hela creando una sottile ragnatela luminosa, in modo da allertarlo se si fosse svegliata; poi si alzò. Thor andò da Stark e lo informò, “Saremo in una delle camere da letto: prometto che avremo cura del jet,” aggiunse perché non si preoccupassero. “Se Hela dovesse svegliarsi, arriveremo subito.”

“Uh,” Stark lo guardò con un’espressione strana, che Thor non riuscì a decifrare; sembrava stranamente turbato. “Questo è qualcosa cui dovremo sforzarci tantissimo di non pensare, giusto?”

“Stiamo solo per fare sesso,” lo informò allegramente Loki arrivando alle spalle di Thor; c’era un luccichio nei suoi occhi che Thor occhieggiò sospettoso, perché pericolosamente simile ad una premeditazione. Ma Loki l’aveva preso per il collo e l’aveva baciato, languidamente, profondamente, pieno di promesse. “Auguro a tutti di passare confortevolmente le ultime ore di viaggio,” aggiunse per il resto della compagnia, con la voce arrochita. “Cercheremo di non essere _troppo_ rumorosi. Vieni, fratello,” e Thor lo seguì contento verso una delle camere.

Fu solo dopo, nella nuda intimità dell’ultimo abbraccio, mentre ancora Loki giaceva sotto di lui, che Thor fu improvvisamente colto da una certezza: se solo avessero voluto e ci avessero messo intenzione, avrebbero potuto concepire un altro bambino, ma quella volta un bambino di carne e non solo di puro spirito. E se ne rammaricò: se fosse stato abbastanza saggio da trovare prima il modo di sciogliere il cuore di Loki, avrebbero potuto avere Hela per crescerla degnamente come meritava?

“Non l’avremmo mai avuta, in nessun modo,” disse Loki passandogli le dita tra i capelli. “Avresti mai pensato di avere un bambino con me, _fratello_? L’avremmo giudicata una perversione se l’avessimo pensato in qualunque altra circostanza.”

“Forse,” disse Thor poggiando la testa sul petto di Loki per riposare un po’, disteso dalle sue carezze. “Ma non ce lo impedisce il sangue, dopo tutto; avremmo potuto pensarci comunque, a tempo debito, se fossimo riusciti a riportare nuovamente la pace tra noi.”

Loki fece un verso incredulo. “Certo, che grandioso, splendido partito - ”

Si zittì di colpo, smise di accarezzarlo e strinse le dita ai capelli di Thor. Thor alzò la testa e vide Loki, immobile come marmo. “Cosa c’è?” chiese.

Ma Loki rise, senza allegria. “Oh, ma è per questo, ovviamente. Ecco il _perchè_.”

“Cosa?” chiese Thor confuse.

“Perchè Odino mi ha preso,” rispose Loki. “Laufey me l’aveva detto, dopo tutto. Bestla, che ha sposato un Æsir e corrotto così la sua linea di discendenza, facendone sparire la magia. Così Odino ha raccolto un altro discendente di Ymir con cui tu avresti potuto concepire un erede, così che il bambino sarebbe stato l’unione delle due linee di discendenza e avrebbe riportato la magia nella famiglia reale di Asgard. Era questo che aveva in mente, da sempre.”

Loki rise di nuovo, con voce rotta, e Thor si alzò e gli prese il viso tra le mani per poi baciarlo con forza, fermando quel suono sgradevole. “Basta,” gli disse. “Loki, smetti di tormentarti in questo modo. Pensa a Hela: se non fosse stata condannata a questo destino, cosa avresti voluto fosse la sua vita?” Loki lo fissava. “Non avresti voluto vederla come regina, o una viaggiatrice libera e instancabile dei nove regni? Una grande guerriera, una potente  maga, un’onnisciente studiosa; una tessitrice o una ceramista, magari, con le mani umide di argilla? Sposata ad un uomo degno di lei, madre di nobili eredi? Quali sogni e speranze non avresti cullato per lei?”

Lo scosse per le spalle. “Così come nostro padre ha sperato per noi, migliaia di sogni. Se alcuni sono stati anche per il bene di Asgard e non solo per il nostro, va bene lo stesso: è un re; se ci ha mentito, sappiamo che anche i saggi sono fallibili. Ma non ci ha legati ad un unico destino. Non siamo meri strumenti nelle sue mani, nessuno di noi. Siamo i suoi figli.”

Loki sospirò in profondità e si allungò per poggiare la fronte contro quella di Thor. Era molto fredda nonostante celasse uno spirito tanto febbrile; Thor gli accarezzò i capelli scuri. “Fidati di me,” gli disse, “e lascia andare quest’odio che ancora occupa il tuo cuore.”

“E’ tutto quello che ho,” la voce di Loki si udiva appena, si era spogliato di tutto e si mostrava infine onesto, e Thor avrebbe volute piangere nel sentirlo pronunciare simili cose credendole vere.

“Mai,” gli rispose Thor. “E non lo sarà mai più, finchè saremo insieme, in questa vita e nell’altra.”

Si alzarono e cominciarono a rivestirsi; Loki mormorò un incantesimo che li lavò da ogni evidenza, e Thor richiamò la sua armatura attraverso lo spazio e il tempo dai palazzi di Asgard; non c’era più bisogno di conservarla in attesa di pericoli maggiori. La camera splendeva intorno all’armatura benedetta da ogni incantesimo di protezione e forza, calda come l’oro di Asgard.

Loki lo guardò, e con un debole sorriso, richiamò anche la sua; l’aveva lasciata abbandonata nell’armeria della cittadella per tutto quel tempo, nonostante avrebbe potuto facilmente prenderla alla bisogna. Le sue virtù lo avvolgevano e lo nascondevano, le ombre della camera si scurirono attorno a lui radunandosi tra le pieghe del suo mantello, i riflessi luminosi si affollavano nei bagliori dell’acciaio.

Thor gli sorrise di cuore: sarebbero avanzati insieme come principi di Asgard, come doveva essere, senza paura.

Lasciarono insieme la camera e trovarono gli altri già al tavolo da pranzo, con bicchieri colmi di liquore davanti a loro; Stark teneva la testa affondata tra le braccia. Barton era seduto reclinato all’indietro dal capo opposto della stanza con i piedi sul tavolo; strabuzzò gli occhi quando li vide. “Bel vestito,” cominciò. “Vi siete divertiti?”

Stark alzò la testa e guardò malissimo Burton, chissà per quale ragione; ma Thor gli sorrise. “Abbiamo ampiamente approfittato dei piaceri della carne, amico mio, ti ringrazio; ora alzerei volentieri un’ultima coppa con voi, oggi, e festeggiare prima che giunga la fine: mi spiace solo,” aggiunse, “che non avrò mai occasione di darvi il benvenuto al mio desco su Asgard stessa.”

Guardò speranzoso Loki che, alzando brevemente gli occhi al cielo, allungò una mano e mormorò un incantesimo: di fronte a loro si presentò una tavola imbandita di ogni delizia. Thor andò a prendere Hela, che si stiracchiò e allungò le braccia per farsi prendere; Thor la portò al tavolo e la sistemò sulle sue ginocchia.

“Thor,” cominciò Natasha quando lo vide tornare. “Quando dicevi un’ultima coppa - ”

“Ah!” disse Loki sedendosi di scatto e indicandolo. “Ah! Nemmeno loro pensavano saresti venuto!”

Thor lo guardò male, così come Natasha. “Certo che andrò con Loki e Hela,” e su sorpreso di vederli sgomenti; come avevano potuto credere qualcosa di diverso?

“State tutti pensando di - ” disse Steve Rogers con voce sempre più alta. “E vuoi che festeggiamo?”

“Non la nostra morte,” informò Thor, “ma le nostre vite e la nostra amicizia: non avete usanze simili, qui, quando si è informati che si abbandonerà presto la vita?”

Rimasero tutti in silenzio, guardandosi l’un l’altro; fu Bruce Banner il primo ad allungare la mano e prendere una coppa, “Ci mancherai.”

Non ci erano abituati, realizzò mentre li guardava cominciare a mangiare poco entusiasti; ci stavano provando, ma sembravano un po’ sconcertati, e incapaci di godersi davvero il banchetto. Guardò con ansia Loki, che con un sospiro schiuse le labbra e alleggerì l’aria della compagnia con il malizioso racconto di Gefjun che aveva trasformato i suoi figli in tori perché arassero per lei.

“Un momento, cosa?” chiese Stark alzando la testa dalla cupa contemplazione del suo piatto. “Lei ha _arato_ metà della Svezia fuori dall’oceano?” guardò Thor. “Non è vero.”

“Le ci sono volute alcune settimane,” rispose Thor.

“E poi, ovviamente,” aggiunse casualmente Loki, “Li ha lasciati in quelle condizioni.”

“Ha trasformato i suoi figli in vacche e li ha lasciati così?” chiese Bruce incredulo.

“Giurò di averlo dimenticato,” spiegò Loki. “Certo, erano quattro tra i più stupidi zoticoni dell’intera corte, ma sono sicuro che non è stato questo ad averla influenzata.”

Raccontò altre storie e scherzo, e poco a poco anche gli altri cominciarono a condividere le proprie. Per tutto il tempo Hela li seguì con vivo interesse, e imitava attenta i gesti di Thor che le mostrava come stare a tavola: come tagliare la carne con il coltello, prendere il boccone con delicatezza tra le labbra, come bere dalla coppa senza rovesciarla. Loki aveva richiamato un vassoio colmo di prelibatezze di luoghi lontani, e Hela assaggiò tutto: la luce dorata del suo spirito brillava con più forza mentre si avvicinava alla superficie della carne per poter sentire meglio il sapore. Non c’erano più ragioni perché si trattenesse e smorzasse la lucentezza del suo spirito.

“Posso stare seduta da sola,” annunciò dopo un po’ di pratica, e Thor la lasciò andare di malavoglia, per portarle un’altra sedia; rifiutò il suo aiuto anche per sedersi, e cominciò a prendere una seriola guizzante da una scodella per mettersela nel piatto, dove le staccò agilmente la testa e mangiò il resto come Thor le aveva insegnato, stando attenta ad evitare i suoi denti aguzzi con le dita.

Steve Rogers era di fianco a lei, la guardava angosciato; quando Thor distolse lo sguardo per rispondere ad una domanda di Natasha, si piegò su Hela, “Hela, ascolta, hai il diritto di rifiutarti. Io - ” Esitò un istante, ma proseguì con più determinazione. “Cercherò di trovare una soluzione, troverò un modo di - ”

Hela rimase con una testa tra le dita e lo guardò. “Perché hai tanta paura del regno dei morti?” gli chiese. “Tu sai cos’è, non è vero?”

Rogers impallidì davanti al suo sguardo distaccato, cominciò a respirare a fatica, deglutì. “Questo non vuol dire che abbia fretta di mandarti laggiù prima che venga la tua ora.”

Lei fece spallucce. “E’ sempre stata la mia ora,” rispose. “Non quella di mami e papi, ma risolveranno anche questo.”

“Loro stanno per – non t’importa che loro - ”

“No?” rispose. “Perchè dovrebbe?” guardò il suo piatto e prese uno dei pesci del suo piatto, poi, con un gesto veloce gli staccò la testa e tirò fuori la spina dorsale, mostrandogli poi I poveri resti. “T’importa il pesce sia morto?”

Rogers la fissò. “Avrei – avrei preferito non vedere tutto questo, sì.”

“Oh,” disse Hela guardando il pesce. “Mi dispiace. Credevo dovessimo mangiarli.”

“Tu dovresti mangiarli,” disse Loki. “Il mortale è solo schizzinoso, smettila di cercare di spiegargli.”

“Non essere scortese, fratello.” Thor si allungò oltre la sedia di Hela e mise una mano sulla spalla di Rogers. “Era un’offerta coraggiosa,” gli disse con calore, “e generosa, dato che il costo sarebbe la distruzione del vostro mondo, di tutto il creato. Ma amico mio, il costo per Hela sarebbe maggiore; questo non è un sacrificio che facciamo per lei, scappiamo da un pericolo mortale.”

I suoi amici sembrarono trovare poco a poco conforto, capire; almeno era quel che Thor sperava. Il jet aveva cominciato la discesa per l’atterraggio, e Natasha disse qualcosa a Clint prima di alzarsi da tavola; passò parola agli altri che, uno dopo l’altro, si alzarono per tornare abbigliati nelle loro armature o abiti migliori: Thor si commosse per il gesto.

Si sistemarono velocemente in un altro dei carri volanti di Stark. Era ancora notte nel paese in cui erano, anche se l’alba si avvicinava, e Thor pensò fosse un buon momento. Aprirono i finestrini e l’aria fresca gli scompigliò i capelli; guardò Loki, che teneva Hela accoccolata al suo fianco e le accarezzava una guancia, e tenne stretta quell’immagine al suo cuore; Loki ricambiò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise, semplicemente, per una volta senza secondi fini.

Alla fine raggiunsero le rive del lago. Il carro si allontanò per attendere ad una distanza rispettosa. Thor strinse la mano di Steve Rogers, quella di Stark e di Barton, baciò la mano di Natasha; le si alzò sulle punte e gli baciò le guance.

Bruce Banner si avvicinò per stringergli a sua volta la mano. “Uhm, l’Altro vuole essere qui,” annunciò. “Dato che non ha potuto presenziare alla cena. Suppongo questo sia un addio.”

Thor gli strinse la mano. “Addio, Bruce Banner,” cominciò. “Sei stato un fidato alleato e un vero amico: spero ci incontreremo di nuovo un giorno, dall’altra parte.”

Banner annuì, poi ebbe come un fremito e si ingrossò per lasciar posto a Hulk, che lo guardava con muto malcontento, “Hulk non vuole Thor via ancora.”

“Ma sai comunque perchè così dovrà essere,” rispose Thor. Hulk rimase in silenzio, ma annuì con uno scatto secco della testa. Thor strinse tra le mani uno dei suoi enormi pugni.

Loki lo aspettava con Hela, che gli teneva la testa su una spalla. Thor si avvicinò a loro e insieme si diressero lungo le scale che li portavano verso l’oscurità. L’alba aveva preso ad illuminare l’anfiteatro vuoto: le rovine sarebbero state perfette per la pira.

“Un momento,” disse d’improvviso Natasha, e Thor alzò di scatto la testa verso la sommità delle scale. C’era una strana quiete nell’aria sopra il lago, un silenzio di vetro.

“Che cos’è?” chiese dopo un po’ Steve Rogers, dietro di loro. Thor udì dei ciottoli cadere: Clint si preparava già a raggiungere una postazione sopraelevata, sopra le mura che li circondavano, e aveva preparato l’arco.

Loki sollevò una mano e richiamò la luce con un sortilegio, una fiamma magica scivolò in ogni anfratto dell’anfiteatro illuminando ogni angolo, ogni spazio. la pavimentazione era spaccata e arida, le mura in parte crollate, ma tutto era vuoto. Nulla sembrava fuori posto agli occhi di Thor, nonostante ricordasse solo vagamente quel luogo.

“L’erba,” disse Natasha. “L’erba è sparita.” Fece una pausa. “Non vedo – qualcuno di voi vede degli uccelli? Gli insetti?”

“Che cosa vuol dire?” chiese Tony.

“E’ qui,” rispose Loki. Strinse Hela sul suo cuore tanto stretta da sembrare volesse inglobarla nel proprio corpo. “E’ già qui.”

 


	16. Finale

Steve era quasi grato, mentre indietreggiavano; per quanto potesse diventare orribile la situazione, non riusciva ad immaginare nulla di peggio di quel che erano stati in procinto di fare: mandare a morte una bambina, una _bambina_ , a morte, come in un orrendo sacrificio pagano. Come Ifigenia, o i bambini lanciati dai muri di Troia.

E sì, lo sapeva, la situazione poteva diventare molto peggio della morte della piccola e di altri bambini, ma non riusciva comunque a non sentirsi come se qualcuno gli avesse dato una tregua. Anche se la situazione fosse volta al peggio – ok. Dio poteva tranquillamente ricreare l’universo. Ma stava a loro far si che ne valesse il disturbo.

Quindi era grato, e avrebbe fatto – qualcosa, non sapeva ancora cosa, ma avrebbe combattuto con tutte le sue forze, e certo, lo avrebbe fatto comunque, ma quella volta sarebbe stato felice di combattere, perché non era sto costretto a prendere parte al vecchio piano.

“Thor, qual è il piano? Come dovremmo - ” Ma si interruppe, perché Thor non gli avrebbe risposto. Aveva la faccia di qualcuno squarciato dal collo all’inguine, nei pochi istanti prima della morte. Teneva Loki e Hela stretti a se tra le braccia e, se qualcosa poteva convincerlo definitivamente che quello che stavano per fare non era l’unica soluzione possibile, era proprio la sua espressione: l’assoluta mancanza di speranza.

“Ragazzi,” disse secco, ma gli altri avevano tutti la stessa espressione mentre guardavano, rassegnati e disperati, dentro la voragine. Tra le braccia di Loki, Hela sembrava vuota, i suoi occhi erano quelli di un cadavere e gli arti ciondolavano inerti, come se il suo spirito si fosse rifugiato nei recessi del suo corpo per nascondersi. Persino Hulk sembrava spaventato, si accucciava indietreggiando come un bambino che teme le botte.

Steve seguì la direzione del loro sguardo e credette di vederlo, forse, qualcosa che sembrava muoversi ma che non aveva una forma il suo cervello potesse riconoscere, nemmeno la strana immagine di Yggdrasil, o delle formiche. “Ascoltatemi,” disse voltandosi. “Qualunque cosa sia – in qualunque modo finirà – non possiamo non fare nulla. Clint - ”

Clint si riebbe un po’ e guardò verso di lui. “Sali su quegli alberi,” lo istruì Steve. “Prepara un fuoco di benvenuto. Natasha, rimani con lui, usa il tuo sesto senso – se non possiamo vederlo, ci dirai dove supponi possa essere.”

Rimasero entrambi zitti, immobile; Steve scosse Clint per un braccio, poi anche Natasha. “Andiamo, gente, muoversi!” scoccò con piglio militare, e Clint scosse la testa come un cane prima di saltare su un ramo più basso. Natasha fece un secco cenno d’assenso prima di seguirlo.

Steve si rivolse agli altri. “Hulk,” cominciò, poi aggiunse più dolcemente, “ – Bruce. O bisogno che tu sia la nostra ancora. Qualunque cosa sia, se qualcuno può mantenere la linea, sei tu. Puoi farlo?”

Hulk teneva la testa bassa e le spalle incurvate. “Hulk no piace,” disse con voce quasi sottile. “Hulk paura.”

Steve deglutì. “Già,” disse piano. “Anch’io, amico. Ce la fai ad essere coraggioso comunque?”

Esitò, poi mise una mano sul grosso pugno di Hulk, che guardò il gesto. “Hulk è coraggioso,” disse. “Ok.”

Tony non aveva chiuso il suo casco. La leggerà luminosità che proveniva dall’interno gli dava un’aria quasi malaticcia. “Ehi,” Steve si sentì un po’ stupido, ma il contatto fisico sembrava aiutare, quindi allungò una mano e -

Tony sbattè le palpebre una, due volte, e il suo sguardo ritornò a fuoco. “Mi hai appena schiccherato il naso?”

“Bè - ”

“Non importa, va bene, stiamo ribadendo un punto,” disse Tony. “Si mangerà l’universo passando sui nostri cadaveri. E quasi certamente lo farà in modo letterale, ma diavolo, gli faremo venire una bella indigestione. Capito. Dove vuoi che mi piazzi?”

“Rimani in volo e fuori dalla sua portata,” disse Steve. “Cerca ogni debolezza, approfitta di ogni spiragli che Hulk e Thor ed io potremo offrirti.” Poi allungò un braccio verso Thor, persino verso Loki, e vide anche loro tornare in se. “Thor,” cominciò, “abbiamo bisogno di te in prima linea. Io, tu e Hulk. E Loki – Loki sarà l’ultima linea difensiva della piccola.”

Guardò Loki, che lo stava fissando con un’espressione terribile negli occhi. “D’accordo?” gli disse Steve, quasi a sfidarlo.

“No,” gli rispose Loki, prima di piegarsi su Hela e baciarla sulla fronte, per poi passargliela d’improvviso; Steve la prese con un gesto automatico e si ritrovò a tenere in braccio la bambina morta. Hela si riebbe un po’ e la sua espressione divenne meno vuota; lo guardò con i suoi occhi verdi.

“ _Tu_ sei la sua ultima difesa,” disse Loki. “Tienila al sicuro,” e con un cenno a Thor, s’incamminò al fianco di Hulk, formando una lancia luminosa con le mani.

#

“Si sta muovendo,” disse d’un tratto Natasha dietro di lui, e Clint cominciò a scoccare alla cieca, più che per colpire la cosa, per trovarla o almeno capirne la forma. Sentiva ancora il sapore residuo dell’impotenza e della disperazione che Steve gli aveva ricacciato in fondo alla gola, ma almeno riusciva a muoversi di nuovo.

Le sue frecce stavano colpendo qualcosa, o meglio, non la stavano colpendo dato che rimbalzavano. Quando toccavano terra le punte esplodevano sollevando terra, polvere e foglie che cominciarono a delineare una forma, vaga, e una posizione.

E la _cosa_ stava arrivando. Le nuvole di fumo di muovevano vorticando intorno a qualcosa che sembrava quasi fluttuare mentre risaliva i gradini sbreccati verso di loro. Dal campo aperto, Loki pronunciò improvvisamente una parola, qualcosa che risuonò forte e fredda nelle orecchie di Clint, e una freccia esplosiva saltò dalle sue mani verso l’interno di una nuvola, mirando a qualunque cosa ci fosse all’interno. Ci fu un lampo luminoso: c’era stato un impatto, e Clint non ne fu contento. D’accordo, sarebbe morto rancoroso, ma lo faceva incazzare parecchio il fatto Loki fosse riuscito a prenderlo mentre a lui non riusciva a infilare una freccia in quella cosa. Non che il colpo di Loki sembrasse aver sortito qualche effetto particolare. Nithhogg continuava a risalire inesorabile lungo le scale.

Clint guardò Natasha, che incontrò il suo sguardo. Non ebbero bisogno di parole. Non li aveva ancora usati, nemmeno un pezzo degli esplosivi che aveva riportato indietro. Li sognava, a volte: sognava di scoccare una freccia e di accorgersi troppo tardi che aveva usato l’esplosivo sbagliato, sognava di guardare la freccia percorrere un arco elegante per piantarsi al suolo ed esplodere, migliaia di crepe che si aprivano come una ragnatela nella terra, vedeva le crepe allargarsi in orrendi crepacci che emanavano una luminescenza argentata, li vedeva inghiottire alberi e città, e lui scappava, ma le crepe si allungavano più velocemente, e alla fine cadeva, per poi svegliarsi dopo aver raggiunto la luce.

A volte controllava le sue frecce più volte per controllare fossero sicure. Tony gli aveva dato un altro set di esplosivi ordinari, ma Clint glieli aveva restituiti e l’aveva costretto a cambiare il colore del case, poi vi aveva fatto un segno in modo da poterlo percepire sotto le dita quando estraeva la freccia.

Ma ora o mai più, si disse. “Prendili per me, vuoi?” chiese a Natasha, e lei annuì. Mentre scoccava almeno una dozzina di frecce, lei aprì il compartimento della faretra e prese i pacchetti. Poteva vedere le mani di lei che lavoravano esperte e sicure con la coda dell’occhio, mentre scoccava. “Pronte.” Allungò il braccio dietro la schiena, premette un bottone, e quando passò il pollice sulla superficie della prima cartuccia, ebbe un brivido lungo il braccio.

“Miro al nulla,” disse Clint mirando ad una delle nuvole di polvere che si stavano alzando sulle scale. Poi lasciò andare la freccia.

Un arco luminoso, poi la freccia oltrepassò sicura la nuvola. L’innesco esplose – vide una luce azzurra – poi più niente. Non accadde nulla.

“Bè, è stato - ”

Natasha fece un verso strozzato. “Lo vedo,” disse con voce rauca. “Posso vederlo,” ed a quel punto, un grido simile ad una lamiera fatta a pezzi si propagò nell’aria.

#

Cosa paurosa è grande e brutta! Cosa paurosa urla. Hulk non più paura di cosa paurosa. Cosa paurosa deboluccia, piange per stupida freccia.

Hulk spacca bocca di cosa paurosa. Forse è bocca. Hulk non sa. Cosa paurosa ha tanti buchi con denti aguzzi. Forse quella è bocca? Hulk spacca anche quella!

Occhi di falco colpisce ancora cosa paurosa con frecce. Hulk vede più di cosa paurosa. Brutta. Hulk non piace! Hulk non vuole cosa paurosa! Anche Thor picchia cosa paurosa. Loki picchia cosa paurosa. Hulk picchia di più. Hulk picchia più forte. Hulk più forte di Asgardiani. Ah ah.

Altro tipo dice attento. Cosa paurosa vuole mordere Hulk. Ah! Quella è vera bocca! Hulk picchia.

“Barton, lancia le tue frecce in più punti!” urla Loki. “L’energia oscura sta dando a Nithhogg una forme che possiamo colpire!”

Più frecce. Più di cosa paurosa. Cosa paurosa grande. Cosa paurosa _molto_ grande. Ok, forse cosa paurosa è ancora paurosa. Hulk spacca lo stesso.

Altro tipo dice picchia cosa paurosa allo stesso tempo. “Ok.” Dice Hulk. Hulk pungola Loki.

“Cosa stai facendo, bestia idiota?” ringhia Loki. Loki maleducato.

Hulk spinge Loki. “Picchia cosa paurosa. Picchia cosa paurosa _insieme_.”

Loki dice, “Cosa?” stupido Loki. Ma Thor dice, “Ma certo! Teniamoci pronti!”

Thor oscilla martello. Thor oscilla martello a lungo. Tuono. Hulk non piace tuono. Ma questo va bene. Anche cosa paurosa non piace tuono, forse. “Ora!” urla Thor.

Hulk picchia cosa paurosa. Loki picchia cosa paurosa. Thor picchia cosa paurosa! Fulmine! Cosa paurosa urla! Cosa paurosa arrabbiata! Ah ah!

Anche Tony Stark picchia cosa paurosa, stesso posto. Boom!

Hulk continua a picchiare lì cosa paurosa. Spacca, spacca, spacca. Cosa paurosa non torna indietro. Ok. Hulk picchia ancora.

#

“Gesù,” esalò Tony volando sopra la scena. Poteva vedere le frecce di Clint piantate nella cosa come se fossero ramoscelli piantati nel terreno. Non era nemmeno una cosa, era solo un agglomerato molliccio e grigio di bocche e denti e carne che non aveva assolutamente senso. Ma le frecce erano dei segnali in un terreno inesplorato: poteva guardarle e farne i suoi riferimenti.

Non voleva davvero dei riferimenti, comunque. La massa della cosa si allungava lungo le scale e nella voragine dell’anfiteatro, riempiendo lo spazio, ma quel che preoccupava Tony era il fatto non terminasse lì. Tutto quel che vedevano era solo – una piccola parte di qualcosa di peggio, qualcosa che si era infilata nel loro mondo attraverso il suolo dell’anfiteatro. Quanto deve essere grande una cosa per poter ingoiare l’intero universo? Alla cosa non piacevano le frecce né le buone vecchie botte che stava prendendo da Hulk e dai Favolosi Gemelli Norreni, ma non ricambiava i colpi, non davvero. Forse perché la stavano colpendo sul pollice del piede e la mano che avrebbe dovuto spazzarli via era ancora ad un paio di galassie di distanza.

Tony guardò in basso verso una delle bocche spalancate. All’interno non si vedeva altro che nero. “Jarvis, carica il sottoprogramma della sonda in uno dei mini Jerichos,” cominciò. “Diamo un’occhiata all’interno.”

“Ventitre percento. Settantotto percento,” cominciò Jarvis, “e… pronto.” Il case si alzò da una delle sue spalle; Tony fece fuoco: il missile s’infilò tra tre file di denti di una delle bocche, illuminandola, creando due punti luminosi invece di esplodere. Parvi aprì il sistema di camera a 360 gradi sul monitor interno del casco di Tony in tre finestre: in quella centrale c’era una piccola immagine di se stesso con l’armatura incorniciato da due denti frastagliati; in quello di sinistra la fonte luminosa si perdeva nel buio più completo, così come in quella di destra.

“Lo streaming è bloccato,” le immagini non cambiavano.

“No, signore,” chiarì Jarvis. “I dati stanno arrivando. Sono solo pochi.”

Sullo schermo, la sua immagine diventava più piccolo, ma non di molto. “Altri dati?” chiese Tony. “Cosa – ehi,” le luci su entrambi i monitor laterali si stavano curvando. “Stanno colpendo qualcosa?” chiese Tony, e aveva una brutta sensazione.

“Stanno arrivando letture piuttosto strane, signore. Potrebbero essere indecifrabili.”

“Tipo?” chiese Tony.

“La sonda sta mandando i suoi dati dal futuro, a quanto risulta dalle date,” spiegò Jarvis.

Tony atterrò al fianco di Loki e lo prese per un braccio. Loki strappò la sua lancia dal corpo della cosa e si girò a guardarlo malissimo. “Cos’è questa cosa?” scoccò secco. “E’ un – c’è un buco nero lì dentro?”

“Nithhogg è la singolarità,” gli scoccò secco Loki.

“Vuoi dire _una_ singolarità,” disse Tony.

“No,” rispose Loki. “Voglio dire _la_ singolarità.” Sollevò la lancia con entrambe le mani e la piantò in un occhio della cosa, bruciandone un’altra mezza dozzina con la sua magia.

“Quindi c’è un buco nero lì dentro,” ponderò Tony. O una cosa simile, in ogni caso; Loki stava solo facendo lo stronzo. “Come diavolo si batte un buco nero?”

“Non puoi,” scoccò Loki.

“Grazie, Signor No,” rispose Tony. “Aiuterebbe se lo tirassimo fuori dall’orizzonte delle eventualità?”

“No!” disse Loki. “L’orizzonte delle eventualità è tutto quell che ci protégé dall’interagire con la sua vera natura.”

“E quale sarebbe? Il caos?”

“Ovvio che no,” rispose secco Loki. “ _Noi_ siamo il caos, Stark. La vita è disordine e insensatezza; l’esistenza tutta e assurda e frammentaria e imperfetta. Nithhogg è perfezione e ordine. Perché pensi che ci odi? _Noi_ siamo il difetto. E - ” si interruppe per ulcerare un molliccio pezzo di blob che tentava di arrivare a loro, “ – questo non è il momento migliore per rettificare la tua ignoranza Midgardiana!”

“Vedi, è qui che ti sbagli,” lo corresse Tony tirandolo da parte prima che una grossa bocca gli arrivasse addosso. “ _Ascolta_ per un secondo. Lo sai cosa mi fa fare questo?” indicò il cerchio luminoso sul suo petto. “Per quel che posso dire fino ad ora, _tutto_ , a patto che capisca come fare quel che voglio fare. Quindi, se vuoi che cominci a risolvere un buco nero per te, comincia a parlare, e usa parole che un debole cervello umano possano capire.”

Loki fece un verso derisorio, “Cosa c’è tra la radice quadrata di meno sette e π alla settantatreesima?”

“Cosa?” si stupì Tony. “Ma non ha senso. La radice quadrata di meno sette è un numero immaginario, non è sulla linea dei numeri, e poi perchè diavolo π alla settantatreesima, perché non alla settantunesima o - ”

“Sta’ zitto,” ordinò Loki, e gli mostrò il palmo aperto con l’indice e il pollice uniti a formare un diamante. Un’ingraticciatura di linee bianche scivolò dalla sua mano torcendosi una sull’altra in un disastro incomprensibile. “Solo la tua patetica specie etichetterebbe dei numeri come _immaginari_ per supporre che davvero non esistano.”

“Perchè è così!” obiettò Tony. “A meno che tu non stia operando in un universo differente.”

“Sì!” rispose Loki. “Precisamente. Ora _va’ via_.”

“Ti ho detto di recente quanto ti odio?” scoccò Tony prima di riprendere quota per evitare il primo vero colpo, una specie di capsula espulsa come una mazza: Loki riuscì a malapena ad evitarla, e Thor riuscì a spappolare il tentacolo, facendolo rientrare nella massa corporea della cosa.

“Se mi permette, signore,” s’intromise Jarvis, “E’ stata una conversazione molto poco utile.”

“No, è stata grande,” rispose Tony mentre sparava a due tentacoli che tentavano di raggiungere Clint e Natasha. “Un altro universo. Ok. Poniamo il caso questi due numeri esistano su una linea numerica reale in un qualche universo - ”

“Oh, certamente,” disse Jarvis.

“Sta’ zitto.” Lo ammonì Tony. “Cosa apparirebbe quell’universo? Cosa c’è tra I due numeri, su quella linea?”

La cosa peggiore era che quella sembrava la classica domanda cui avrebbe potuto rispondere, se solo avesse avuto un paio d’anni per litigarci e sezionarla per bene, era il genere di domanda che avrebbe lasciato decantare in un angolino della sua mente e un giorno si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe saputo la risposta – in realtà di solito il momento dell’illuminazione avveniva sempre durante il sesso, era uno degli aspetti meravigliosi del sesso, che gli sarebbe mancato parecchio se fosse morto quel giorno, ma il punto era, in quel momento aveva più o meno venti minuti ad aver fortuna, e visto come stavano andando le cose, la fortuna non sembrava essere dalla loro parte.

_#_

Clint aveva usato tutti gli esplosivi alterati; a quel punto gli rimanevano cinque frecce, e le razionava per staccare I tentacoli che tentavano di arrivare a loro. Natasha era rimasta con lui; la cosa là in basso non era alla portata degli esseri umani, non era qualcosa che le sue armi avrebbero potuto intaccare, ma lei poteva guidarlo a puntare nella giusta direzione.

Nithhogg aveva – punti molli: Natasha non avrebbe saputo come altro chiamarli, ma apparivano diversamente ai suoi occhi, anche se non avrebbe saputo spiegare le differenze a parole, perché non era il colore, o la forma o la composizione; semplicemente la _chiamavano_ , allo stesso modo in cui lo facevano le sue _predizioni_. Come un momento potenziale, qualcosa che ancora non esisteva, ma che sarebbe esistita.

Duravano appena un secondo prima di sparire. Più Loki e Thor e Hulk lo colpivano forte, più ne comparivano sul suo corpo. Era stata in grado di indicarne qualcuna a Clint abbastanza bene da consentirgli di colpirle, e Nithhogg aveva tremato ad ogni impatto.

Ancora non sapeva se quel che stavano facendo avrebbe portato a qualcosa di buono. Ma era rimasta; non c’era altro luogo in cui essere; poi capì d’improvviso che invece c’era: si girò e vide Tony che si svirgolava tra due tentacoli e li colpiva – ma quasi senza voglia, così lo chiamò nell’interfono. “Stark,” disse. “Vieni qui.”

Atterrò dopo un minute. “Non che non sia sempre felice di aver occasione di adocchiarvi stretti in quei bei completini - ”

“Dammi l’armatura,” tagliò corto Natasha.

Aprì la maschera e la fissò. “Prego?”

Ma lei era sempre più sicura. “Dammi l’armatura,” scoccò secca. “Clint, va’ con lui da Steve. Qualunque cosa tu stia cercando di fare,” disse a Tony, “E’ importante: devi concentrarti su quella. E io ho bisogno di combattere sul campo. _Dammi l’armatura_.”

La fissò ancora un momento, po’ la sua espressione si fece cupa e annuì. “Stai indietro,” e chiuse gli occhi. La luce nel suo petto aumentò d’intensità, e l’armatura si disfece in mille pezzi attorno al suo corpo, attraversando lo spazio che li separava; Natasha rimase immobile mentre l’armatura si riassemblava sul suo corpo, sei strati di monitor si aprirono davanti a lei mostrandole armi e sistemi di propulsione e condizioni dell’armatura, pezzi di dati che si incuneavano nella sua testa come in un’operazione.

Tony appariva piccolo e indifeso lì sul campo di battaglia solo in t-shirt, pantaloni e scarpe da ginnastica, ma il cerchio luminoso ancora brillava sul suo petto. Aprì gli occhi e le fece un cenno. “Andiamo, Stark.” disse Clint, “Nat, sta’ attenta là fuori.” Scoccò le sue ultime frecce nel terreno davanti a loro, facendo sollevare nuvole di polvere, poi lui e Tony si diressero dove si era nascosto Steve, dietro una bassa collina vicino al lago.

“La prego di informarmi se posso essere di qualche assistenza, miss Romanoff,” disse Jarvis. “Tutti i sistemi sono pronti.”

“Allora andiamo,” e si lanciò in aria, cercando un’occasione per colpire.

#

Thor poteva solo essere grato, per quel che gli permetteva il suo stato d’animo, che i suoi amici non capissero davvero cosa stavano combattendo: nè il nemico, nè la causa. L’orrore li avrebbe annientati, sicuramente; lui stesso riusciva a mala pena a rimanere sul campo di battaglia, e solo perché non c’era null’altro da fare che non fosse peggio: stendersi e lasciarsi morire, o scappare inutilmente per raggranellare pochi giorni, o settimane, o anche anni, con l’ombra dell’annichilamento sempre alle loro spalle.

Ma l’annientamento era purtroppo sicuro. Presto sarebbe morto, e mentre moriva avrebbe saputo che Hela l’avrebbe seguito da lì a poco, e tutti quelli che amava dopo di lei. Asgard sola sarebbe rimasta fino alla fine di quella terribile guerra, una vacillante cittadella solitaria, mentre le fameliche fauci di Nithhogg si sarebbero arrampicate lungo il tronco di Yggdrasil, ma anche la città eterna sarebbe infine caduta così come l’albero, un’orribile caduta che non avrebbe predisposto nessun nuovo inizio, solo una fredda e mortale disintegrazione.

E nel momento della morte Thor avrebbe Saputo che la colpa era solo sua, perchè era stato debole. Si era piegato e aveva permesso a Loki di riportarlo indietro, invece di rimanere nelle sale dorate; si era arreso al bisogno e all’amore e alla disperazione di Loki. Ma non poteva permettersi di rimpiangere quel fallimento, solo combattere.

Ma la disperazione lo avvolgeva sempre più stretto. Quando Thor colpiva, riusciva a vedere deboli venature percorrere l’orrenda superficie informe del corpo per morire come inghiottite da un invisibile oceano; se Nithhogg si ritraeva, era solo per un istante. Il grande verme ancora strisciava in avanti verso di loro, la massa del suo corpo si espandeva e torceva, tentacoli informi si formavano lentamente per tentare di colpirli, e tutto mentre la forza del verme semplicemente si stava preparando a sferrare il colpo finale che li avrebbe atterrati tutti, spegnendoli come la luce di una stella.

Hulk si dava da fare al suo fianco, con colpi instancabili simili al ritmo dei tamburi di Guerra; anche Loki combatteva con ogni sua arte, ogni suo potere, una figura d’argento e d’ombra e luce vibrante. Ma anche la sua bellezza era un’altra ferita per il cuore di Loki: il poter avere di nuovo Loki al suo fianco, l’essere riusciti a superare le loro afflizioni e l’odio per raggiungere il cuore del loro amore, solo per veder tutto spegnersi senza rimedio. Thor piangeva mentre combatteva, e si asciugava le lacrime con il dorso della mano mentre sferrava nuovi colpi con Mjolnir.

Thor rivolgeva comunque lo sguardo verso Loki per trarne forza. Il volto di Loki era magico e selvaggio, illuminato dalla pallida luce del suo potere; le sue labbra si muovevano silenziose e senza sosta, forse cantavano una litania funebre per loro, l’unica e sola che si sarebbe sollevata dai rami di Yggdrasil, per quel poco che poteva valere.

Thor non osava voltarsi a guardare Hela. Avrebbe guardato una sola volta nella sua direzione. E sarebbe stato il momento in cui sarebbe stato troppo tardi perchè la sua paura, il suo crescente dolore, lo spezzassero e gli facessero venir meno le forze per combattere; l’avrebbe guardata nel momento prima della morte. Fino a quel momento – avrebbe solo combattuto.

#

Loki si abbassò e rotolò sotto una altro colpo, staccando il tentacolo con le sue lame mentre si rialzava; la massa tremolante cadde sulla terra dell’anfiteatro e si disintegrò. Non poteva permettere ai pensieri di toccarlo, per timore della disperazione che poteva seguirne. Rimaneva compreso nel suo corpo: un muscolo che si piegava, un tendine che si allungava, questo dito posizionato lì, il gomito qui, puntare il pollice del piede, scivolare con matematica precisione da una forma all’altra, ora doveva girarsi, allungare un braccio il linea con la spalla, avvicinarsi, infilzare la lama nella carne irreale davanti a lui, affondarla di più, tirarla fuori, girarsi, passo, un altro passo.

Era l’ombra di Thor, poi di Hulk, faceva in modo che i suoi colpi riecheggiassero i loro; poi con riluttanza, , cominciò a combattere al fianco dell’agente Romanoff, i cui colpi sembravano produrre maggiori danni, come se in qualche modo lei sapesse dove colpire. Ad ogni colpo ne seguiva un altro; Natasha scaricava esplosioni di potere dall’armatura di Stark, costellazioni che indicavano la strada, e Loki le seguiva con le sue lame e percepiva la differenza nella carne in cui affondava, più morbida e marcia, essenziali debolezze.

Colpirono a ripetizione, e quei deboli punti corrotti cominciarono a rimanere visibili più a lungo, per un secondo, anche terzo colpo; il corpo di Nithhogg tremò, e sdegnato si rivolse verso di loro cercando di riprendere forza. “Thor!” urlò Loki, e vide Thor guardarlo, lo vide rendersi conto di quel che stavano facendo; Thor si voltò e richiamò l’attenzione di Hulk.

Stavano tutti combattendo all’unisono seguendo le indicazioni di Romanoff: una danza tortuosa ed elaborata che si avvolgeva intorno alle frecce di Barton ancora infilzate che segnalavano la forma di Nithhogg. Loki realizzò, con improvviso, crescente sbalordimento, che sotto quel contenimento Nithhogg stava spingendo altre parti di sé verso quel mondo: altra della sua essenza si stava riversando in quel sacco grigio e informe. Quella non era più la mera ombra di Nithhogg che si spostava nell’anfiteatro con loro: il verme era _lì_ , presente.

Romanoff colpiva senza sosta, segnalando sempre più punti utili per loro, tanti quanti la loro forza e la loro velocità potesse fattivamente colpire. Loki affondò le sue spade in due grumi di marciume e le lasciò lì, poi si allontanò e si affidò ai pugnali. Li usò immediatamente dopo averli formati con la sua magia, scivolando veloce tra i tentacoli che tentavano di raggiungerlo, che tentavano di raggiungere Natasha su in alto, e di serpeggiare tra le gambe di Hulk e Thor.

Combattevano incessantemente, Loki quasi non aveva tempo per respirare o pensare, ma uno dei suoi pensieri non riuscì a non scivolare oltre la barriera, un pensiero sciocco e _impossibile_ : stavano facendo progressi. Stavano _trattenendo_ Nithhogg. Era assurdo, ma ci stavano riuscendo, in qualche modo; stavano contenendo il distruttore dei mondi.

E quello – quello – non aveva alcun senso. Ovviamente avrebbero perso, alla fine; la terribile massa del verme alla fine li avrebbe sopraffatti. Ma persino quella breve parentesi era un successo troppo grande. Se Loki avesse avuto a disposizione degli anni, un secolo magari, per mettere appunto una difesa contro Nithhogg, avrebbe potuto aver macchinato un tale ritardo grazie ai loro poteri congiunti, ma non aveva avuto tanto tempo; l’assoluta coincidenza di aver trovato un modo -

“Aspettate!” udì urlare Stark. “Aspettate, ce l’ho! L’ho trovata!”

Loki si fermò sul confine dell’anfiteatro e vide: Thor e Hulk e Romanoff che si ponevano in punti equidistanti da lui, sistemati come quattro punti di un pentagramma; si voltò verso il quinto -

Stark si era posizionato di fronte a Rogers e Hela; stava facendo fuoriuscire una linea argentata simile ad una corda dal suo petto, il cerchio brillava e il suo viso era immobile in una smorfia concentrate. Ne estraeva sempre di più e lanciò una delle estremità a Barton, che la legò ad una certa distanza su più frecce, che poi lanciò. Una si conficcò nella terra ai piedi di Loki, in attesa che la prendesse.

“Prendila!” stava urlando Barton, “Prendi la corda!”

Thor aveva già sollevato la sua, e schiacciava tentacoli su tentacoli con Mjolnir nell’altra mano; Romanoff era atterrata e aveva preso quella destinata a lei; Hulk la occhieggiò scettico e scosse la testa, ma alla fine la raccolse. Stark tratteneva la parte finale tra le mani, con il viso pallido e distrutto dalla fatica, ma sorridendo vittorioso, _l’idiota_ , mentre dietro di lui – dietro di lui -

Dietro di lui, Hela infilava una mano nel petto di Rogers attraverso la schiena. Rogers si accasciò sulle ginocchia, il suo viso fisso in un’espressione sbalordita e dolorante. Per un momento Loki pensò che sarebbe svenuto, che si sarebbe spezzato; ma non accadde. Rimaneva in totale silenzio, con le braccia inerti ai lati del corpo, finchè Hela non tirò fuori la sua mano portandosi dietro quel che i morti gli avevano dato, poi cadde al suolo come un sacco svuotato.

Sembrava qualcosa di poca importanza, un piccolo seme scuro nella sua mano. Se lo portò alle labbra e lo ingoiò, e Loki vide che nel fragile guscio del suo corpo in prestito, i suoi occhi diventavano neri.

Loki era immobile e tremava, finalmente comprendeva. Il sapore amaro e nauseante in gola era quello del sapere dell’essere stato manipolato, così familiare per lui. Oh; aveva odiato Odino; aveva odiato Laufey; aveva amato Thor, estraneo a quel tipo di condotta. Ma ovviamente, Hela non era solo figlia di Thor. Era anche sua, e nipote dei loro genitori.

_Gli anni di agonia: quei primi giorni in cui il suo spirito si espandeva rovente sotto il suo cuore, mentre tentava disperatamente di trovare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, che potesse ospitarla prima che il suo spirito la divorasse. L’infelicità lacerante nel vederla incespicare con il suo primo corpo mortale come una marionetta senza fili, le braccia che si muovevano spasmodicamente mentre lei lo guardava con una muta e infantile accusa: perché mi hai delusa, padre?_

Gli anni passati a nascondersi tra le ombre e i bassifondi delle città degli umani, il puzzo e la scelleratezza di Las Vegas, a fingere di essere un mortale, quasi rendendosi tale, perché ogni pensiero, ogni brandello di potere potesse conservare, era destinato a lei, al frenetico tentativo di – _salvarla_. Avrebbe voluto ridere, disperatamente, all’infinito.

I sacrifici e le promesse che aveva fatto, le battaglie che aveva combattuto e i tormenti che aveva sopportato con il sapore amaro della disperazione sempre, _sempre_ , sulla lingua; le migliaia di cose che _avrebbero dovuto_ funzionare, gli incantesimi falliti, i corpi disintegrati -

Per quanto tempo l’avrebbe lasciato sospeso in quell’agonia, a guardarlo con i suoi pazienti occhi verdi, fingendo di sopportare, mentre lui falliva e falliva e falliva ancora? Per tutto il tempo necessario, ovviamente; finchè Nithhogg alla fine non avrebbe annusato la sua traccia e sarebbe _abboccato all’amo_. Quando i corpi mortali alla fine sarebbero risultati inadeguati – o meglio, quando Loki avrebbe creduto che fossero diventati inadeguati – _qualcosa_ sarebbe sicuramente successo; un unico disperato tentativo avrebbe funzionato per un po’, solo per un po’, abbastanza da prolungare i suoi tentativi -

La corda era ai suoi piedi, tremolava agganciata alla freccia, brillava. Nithhogg si era sollevato improvvisamente allarmato, aveva fiutato la trappola; solo un altro momento e sarebbe caduto su uno di loro schiacciandolo con tutto il suo peso, e il pentagramma sarebbe stato spezzato. “Loki!” Thor urlava dalla parte opposta dell’anfiteatro. “Loki!”

Hela percorreva l’anfiteatro, il suo corpo scheletrico ora aggraziato come quello di una danzatrice, agile: non aveva più bisogno di fingere. Superò Barton piegato sul corpo di Rogers, e si allungò a prendere le linee dove si incontravano; Stark cadde all’indietro inciampando, e affondò nel terreno mentre alzava gli occhi a guardarla. Hela non lo guardò; si limitò ad unire le due estremità, poi si volse a guardare Loki.

Loki la fissò, concedendosi il lusso di un ultimo momento di negazione, un momento di violento e selvaggio odio: _non lo farò, non lo farò, che l’albero cada per sempre, non lo farò_.

“Per favore, padre,” disse Hela semplicemente. E lui si abbassò e prese la corda.

I due punti si unirono in una linea tesa. Dove una linea ne incrociava un’altra, si formò un pentagramma che racchiudeva il corpo di Nithhogg. Il verme si agitava, le bocche infinite scattavano e urlavano un silenzioso grido infuriato. Si sollevò in una lunga colonna e si accasciò di nuovo; cercò di strisciare sotto le corde; cercò di lanciarsi contro i legacci. Si sollevò e cadde di nuovo, in difficoltà, un insetto imprigionato che si agitava e tentava di volar via, mentre Hela ne tratteneva le briglie tra le sue manine morenti: le sue braccia si annerivano a causa del suo potere, i sottili abiti mortali scivolavano via come fragili foglie spazzate vie dal vento di fine estate, e l’oscurità si estendeva sul suo copro come inchiostro nell’acqua.

Abbassò le briglie, infine, e la grottesca massa collassò obbediente ai suoi piedi, la corda argentea scivolò via dalle dita di Loki, dalle dita di tutti, per legarsi stretta intorno a Nithhogg. Hela si avvicinò, ad ogni passo più alta, una colonna nera che faceva male guardare, i suoi arti erano quasi indefiniti; ma le estremità delle corde argentee erano ancora strette in uno dei suoi pugni, e alla fine poggiò sulla carne martoriata e marcia del verme la mano del vincitore.

Si guardò intorno, non più bambina, e Loki rise, disperato, pieno di odio e adorazione: sua figlia aveva soggiogato il verme; e poi cadde in ginocchio e pianse, e le sue mani erano bruciate e si sfaldavano, marchiate dalle linee roventi della corda su palmi e dita, ma la sua bambina non c’era più.

 

 

 

 

Note:

Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo! ヽ(^◇^*)/


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 

“Quindi, questa volta abbiamo salvato l’esistenza come la conosciamo, il tessuto del continuum spazio-temporale, ed ogni possibile universo possa mai esistere, giusto?” chiese Tony. Era sdraiato arricciato su un fianco sul limitare dell’anfiteatro. Giù nell’arena, Hela stava facendo rientrare il suo nuovo animaletto nel buco nel tessuto dello spazio, del tempo e della realtà che aveva aperto per arrivare nel loro mondo. A quanto sembrava aveva intenzione di cavalcarlo fino a casa. Thor stava ancora cercando di ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo per stare con lei, ma la sua attenzione era divisa: Loki se ne stava ancora accucciato in un angolo, disperato, e rideva sottovoce tra sé e sé, mentre calde lacrime gli rigavano le guance.

“Voglio solo assicurarmi di aver messo in chiaro tutti I motive per vantarci,” aggiunse Tony.

“Sembra di sì,” rispose Bruce. “Te la senti di alzarti?”

“Nemmeno per sogno,” disse Tony. “Steve sta bene?”

“Non si è ancora svegliato,” spiegò Bruce. “Ma da quel che posso dire, non ha subito danni. Clint ha chiamato Fury: sta arrivando un team di paramedici.”

Tony pensò che se lui si era meritato un po’ di tempo in posizione fetale, a maggior ragione se lo era guadagnato Steve. In effetti, perdere i sensi per un po’ non sembrava una cattiva idea. Annaspò con una mano in tasca in cerca del cellulare. Lo mise a terra davanti a lui e con un dito cominciò laboriosamente a messaggiare Pepper, _salvato tutto, sopravvissuto, ci vediamo presto_. E chiuse gli occhi.

Quando li riaprì, la cosa era sparita. Hela era in piedi in mezzo all’arena, ed era stata la sua voce a svegliarlo, riecheggiando sulle pietre: non era più la voce sottile e fragile di una ragazzina morente. Sembrava – sembrava come se sua madre e suo padre stessero parlando all’unisono; gli si attorcigliarono le budella nel sentirla.

“Non vuoi dirmi addio?” chiese dolcemente, probabilmente a Loki. Era in piedi, ma sembrava ci riuscisse più che altro perché Thor lo teneva su con un braccio. La guardava con viso assente e spento, che si contorse in una smorfia adirata improvvisamente.

“Non hai avuto abbastanza da me?” scoccò secco. “Vuoi anche la mia benedizione?”

“Sono ancora lei,” rispose Hela.

“Non sei mai stata lei,” disse Loki. “Era solo una maschera che avevi indossato.”

“Non ero lei prima,” spiegò Hela. “Ma non ero nemmeno me stessa. Non mi dispiace di essere nata, padre. A te dispiace davvero sia nata?”

Loki rimase immobile senza parlare, ma dopo un po’ superò lo spazio che li separava e la prese tra le braccia. Lei ara alta quanto lui, ma più sottile, eppure in qualche modo riusciva a sembrare più grossa di Loki. Che la tenne stretta solo per un omento prima di allontanarsi con astio, con un’espressione amara sul viso. Tony scosse la testa. Era piuttosto sicuro Loki non avrebbe superato facilmente il fatto di essere stato costretto a dare alla luce la fredda salvatrice del multi verso. Soprattutto, non avrebbe superato facilmente il fatto di amarla. L’ironia era – e Tony riusciva a vederla bene – che Loki odiava essere manipolato.

Hela si rivolse a Thor, che sembrava combattuto; seguiva Loki con lo sguardo, aveva l’aria infelice. Tony lo capiva: Loki non aveva buoni precedenti nell’affrontare i sentimenti negativi in modo maturo e ragionevole.

“Ti lascio i miei saluti, figlia,” disse dolcemente Thor. “Finchè non ci incontreremo di nuovo: succederà?”

“Incontrerò tutti, prima o poi. E quando succederà, non andrai più via.”

“E questo saluto non mette i brividi, no,” disse Tony a Bruce, che gli stava ancora vicino, con le gambe penzoloni oltre il bordo dell’anfiteatro: a quanto sembrava aveva il compito di dargli un’occhiata. “E poi, ehi, dov’è Natasha? Più precisamente, dov’è la mia _armatura_?”

“L’ha presa per andare incontro ai paramedici e farli muovere,” rispose Bruce. “Non vorrei metterti in allarme, ma credo potrebbe volerne una.”

Tony mugugnò sottovoce. Giù nell’arena, Hela guardò la figura rigida e silenziosa di Loki un’ultima volta, poi Tony fu costretto a sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, sembrava non riuscire a metterla a fuoco, poi all’improvviso, lei smise di esserci, semplicemente. Thor si trascinò a fatica verso Loki e gli mise cautamente una mano su una spalla, avvicinando la propria testa a alla sua. Loki non sembrava rispondere a quei gesti.

“Bé,” cominciò Bruce. “Non mi sembra il miglior scenario possibile.”

Tony fece un gesto con la mano. “No, va tutto bene. Abbiamo un piano anche per questo.”

Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ah sì?”

“Certo che sì,” continuo Tony. “Come ho già detto. Riportiamo Ken, Legolas e Mortino all’Avengers Tower, e ogni volta che comincia a rimuginare troppo, il ragazzone verde si becca una storia.” Il sopracciglio di Bruce rimase scettico; Tony scosse la testa amareggiato: uomo di poca fede. “Mai abbandonare un buon piano, dottor Banner.”

La bocca di Bruce azzardò un sorrisetto. “Lo terrò a mente.”

“Se questo non funziona,” disse Steve strisciando per mettersi a sedere accanto a Tony, “Suppongo ci sia sempre il Sour Basil Tonics, o qualunque cosa fosse quella roba.”

“Saucy Basil Mules,” lo corresse Tony. “Sì, eccellente piano B.”

“O magari, sapete, Thor potrebbe renderlo felice.” Disse Bruce.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio per un lungo minuti in cui si sforzarono di non pensarci. “Ora _io_ ho bisogno di un Saucy Basil Mule,” disse Tony. “Per favore qualcuno cambi argomento immediatamente.”

Bruce guardò di nuovo verso l’arena. “Parlando di ottimi piani, che cosa hai fattivamente _fatto_ laggiù?” cos’era quella – corda?”

Tony si concesse un momento di intenso compiacimento. “Lascia che ti faccia una domanda: cosa c’è tra la radice quadrata di meno sette e π alla settantatreesima?”

“Niente,” rispose Bruce tranquillo. “Loki l’ha usata anche con te?”

“Cosa?”

“E’ una domanda trabocchetto,” spiegò Bruce. “Ci ho passato un anno a lavorarci su, sono stato costretto a chiedere a Thor. Dopo che ha smesso di ridere, mi ha detto che Loki si è inventato la domanda per mettere in imbarazzo uno dei loro insegnanti. A quel poveretto gli ci sono voluti un paio di secoli per provare che la domanda non aveva senso; offre alcune interessanti false piste, ma - ”

“Dannazione,” disse Tony. “Lo sai, penso che quel bastardo abbia avuto esattamente quel che si merita.”

 

 

 

FINE.


End file.
